The Blacksmith's Son and the Mechanic's Daughter
by Aion Ningen Shikkaku
Summary: Ten years passed since the death of her mother, Chrystal meets a boy from her dreams Leo Valdez; she thinks her world was already messed up when a psychopath lives within her own neighborhood. Leo Valdez, the class clown and the new kid to Mary High meet's Chrystal the girl from his dreams. Aphrodite, Goddess of love just what kind of trouble is she up to when mortal meets demigod?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the outskirts of Long Island Sound, New York; a man and woman sat across from each other in a café called Little Italy. The woman was drinking tea, while the man drank coffee; both of them know that their meeting was very urgent

The woman was dressed in a white blouse with a long blue skirt; she wore a light blue jacket, and wore blue heels. Her long blonde hair looked wavy and her eyes are like a kaleidoscope turning from brown, grey, and blue; her skin was Caucasian hinted with bit of a tan other than that it was fair and smooth.

The man was dressed in a pinstriped blue suit, his pants was matching the suit. His hair was mostly choppy white hinted with a bit of grayness, his eyes are like the storm clouds grey and unmoving, and his skin looked a little pale.

They both were old friends, talking from time to time. But today they were to discuss something the woman came up with as an idea.

"I kind of like her," a woman said. "She seems like the right person to date the blacksmiths son."

"Are you crazy?" the man said. "Do you know he has what she fears most?"

The woman sighed. "Of course I do, but why don't we discuss that with him?"

"Let's not," the man said. "If we discuss it with the boy, his father would know it was us who plotted this."

"Fine, have it your way," the woman said in defeat.

The café Little Italy was across a high school. The two have been sitting there ever since the start of school talking about the weather and their daily lives. Two o'clock, the bell ran and the children began to board the bus, get a car home, or walk. The woman looked was trying to find a girl in the crowd, the man followed her search.

"Ah," she said. "There she is."

A girl at the age of fifteen walked out of the building; her short wavy black hair was blowing, her tan skin was smooth and flawless, and her dark black eyes twinkled like the stars. The girl was sporting a leathered jacket with a blue blouse and blue pants with some grease? Her messenger back was designed like an army jacket, bullet proof. In her arms she was carrying a notebook and some schematics she drew in class.

"Her?" the man said. "I'd most definitely say she would suit the blacksmith's son."

"I knew you would agree," the woman said delightfully. "Apollo has told me that girl would meet him."

"Tch, fine but I don't like this idea Aphrodite," the man said.

"Pish posh, I know that girl has been dreaming of him Somnus," Aphrodite said in a flirty tone.

"I'll help, but this stays a secret between us," Somnus said.

"Deal," Aphrodite said handing out her hand.

Somnus reach out and shook her hand; the deal has been sealed and put away. Somnus left the table and walked away, Aphrodite sat there watching the girl with her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Chrystal Anne Drakos," Aphrodite muttered. "I can't wait to see you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Chrystal's POV**

I stood there outside waiting for my dad, school of course had to be boring but at least I finally finished the schematic I was dying to finish. I walked down the stairs and droppe my stuff on a nearby bench; I sat down and looked over the schematic. The main objective of the robot I'm going o make will have the ability to clean the house, drive the car, and possibly make dinner. For the past months I've been trying to design a robot that wouldn't explode in my face or cause another short circuit breakdown in the apartment.

A pair of hands was covering my eyes, "Guess who it is."

"Um, I'm guessing it's Samantha Grey from Home Room," I said.

"Crepes! How did you know it was me?" she said.

"I'll never tell you," I said to her while she sat next to me.

Samantha Grey, a girl who surprisingly doesn't mind my weirdness for mechanics and sense of memory is a close friend of mine; her smile would always keep me in check when I'm always frustrated with my schematics or teachers. Her long brown hairis in braids, her white is simply smooth because of the lotion she puts on everyday, and her eyes is like the color of amber always burning brightly when she has an idea. Today she sported a blue blouse with a leather jacket, a light blue skirt, and cowboy boots. Seriously, the girl is crazy about farming.

"Biology was too hard," Samantha complained. "I couldn't figure out the last question."

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "I thought it was the easiest to answer."

"oh yeah?" she said. "What's the answer then?"

"You have to-"

A honk came from the road; I saw my dad who was waving at me from the inside of his 1990 Bugatti EB 110 Supersport. In other words, it's an old sport's car made by the Germans. I collected my stuff and stood up, "Sorry Sam, have to go."

"Don't forget to tell me the answer tomorrow!" she shouted as she went to her mom's blue Corvette car.

I opened the passenger door and climbed inside of the car. "How was your day at school?"

"Fine, except for the part I flunked my English test," I said sounding a little bit disappointed.

My dad looked at me with his caramel colored eyes, "Hope your teacher rembers you have dyslexia."

My dad is always supportive, his caramel colored eyes would always try to find the problem out of me [literally], his brown curly hair is messy since he stays overnight at work, his white skin is a little red from the jog he does before he picks me up, and from teh smell of it, he didn't change his clothes.

I pinched my nose, "Dad! You forgot to change clothes _again_!" I complained.

He laughed, "Sorry sweetie; I was in a hurry, and I completely forgot to pick you up on time again."

I sighed. "At lease you picked me up, I know I wouldn't last a single second in school especially with Sam."

We drove for a while; I looked through my notebook and started to draw again. My dad looked at the drawing, "Hey is that the kid you've been dreaming about?"

"No, yes, no, I mean, yes," I said. "He's the kid who's been in my dreams lately."

He stayed quiet; my dad knows when not to be nosy in my personal life. The thing is, the dream occurred ever since the death of my mother which was only ten years ago. She died because of the fire caused by some psycopath who thought it was his duty to set fire to an apartment that housed fifty people. I clutched my notebook, painful memories washed over me.

_A wildfire burning through everything._

_Screams of innocent people._

_Shouting and yelling of my father wanting to get his child and wife._

_My mother lying there in her bed not moving._

_A little me crying for her mother._

_Laughter from the psycopath._

_The piercing blue eyes that looked directly at me._

My dad shook me awake, "Wake up, we're at the apartment."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up; my dad and I only moved here a few years back. The neighbors in the apartment are really nice; some of them are the few survivors from the fire few years ago. Outside sitting on the stairs with his skateboard is Elijah Woods, his hair curly brown like my dad but messier, his skin tan like mine but lighter, his eyes would turn color depending on the day like in the morning it's blue, in the afternoon it is brown, and at night it turns grey.

"Yo Chrystal," he said happily.

"How are you out of school early today?" I asked.

"You know me," he said. "I skipped school again because I got bored."

"You're always bored," I said shaking my head.

My dad motioned me to keep on walking, "Sorry can't skate I have homework to do unlike you."

Elijah shrugged, stood up, and skated back towards his apartment. He did a couple of tricks right in front of me, I rolled my eyes. "What a showoff."

We went inside of the apartment. I followed my dad to a series of stairs; from each passing door I could hear people talking, laughing, fighting, or sounding plain drunk. I chuckled at the sound, my dad glanced back at me. "What, you'll laugh too if you could hear what I'm hearing."

My dad stopped right in front of 30A and I stopped right in front of 30B, both of them are connecting rooms. I just needed another room since i have an old Thunderbird I'm fixing up in my room. I went inside and opened the door connecting to room 30A.

I walked around the room for a while, fixed the hinges on the wall that would recline when I'm done with the car. "Seriously, I have to clean up this mess," I grumbled under my breath.

My living room, let's face it. The messiest room on the face of the planet, in my mind that is. The ground was littered with blue prints, notes, some grease, and lots of paper and tools. The walls; even worse, is splattered with thousands of blue prints that ended up in a complete fail when I build the. In the middle of all the mess and my living room stood a 1960's Thunderbird, a client of mine wanted me to fix the engine if possible. If somebody was to visit my room, they would either fall down or rush outside and never comes back.

My personal room on the other hand is actually really clean. If I am to rate my room from one to ten, it would most probably be a six. The walls was plastered with poster os my favorite Greek Gods and Goddess; Athena Goddess of Wisdome, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Hecate Goddess of Magic, and mine and my dad's favorite Hephaestus God of Blacksmithing and my worst fear...fire. On my desk stood a picture of my mother; her long wavy hair was tied, her caramel skin was flawless, and her black eyes twinkling with pride. She sported a bomber jacket, worn out jeans with a little bit of grease, and her earphones dangling from her neck. My closest is filled with jeans, khaki's, and shirts of various designs, a bomber jacket, and a letterman jacket. My bed blended with the wall, when I first moved in I made my bed slide in and out of the wall. I pressed a button near the wall; my bed began to slide out of the wall.

I dropped my backpack on the bed and placed my new schematic and notebook on the desk. I plopped myself on my bed, stared at the ceiling for a moment and closed my eyes.

After two hours of sleeping...

"Chrystal!" my dad yelled. "Time for dinner! Don't make me come over there and drag you here."

I opened my eyes and walked out of my door. When I looked at the mess around the living room, I clapped my hands. A robot appeared from the broom closet. "CAR (Cleaning Area Robot) I need you to clean this place up for me."

The robot looks like a human being, except for the part it's just a robot who simply obeys my command; I programmed CAR to clean up all the tools, schematics, and notes. The robot got to work quickly; I walked towards the connecting room. As I approached the door, my dad was setting the table and was wearing an apron that says, "Kiss the Cook". I sometimes wonder why he still has the old thing.

I must've looked like a zombie 'cause, my dad took one look at me and said, "Did you just come out of a beauty parlor? 'Cause you look like a walked from 'The Walking Dead'."

"Hahaha, funny dad," I said. "It's not like you have insomnia like me or maybe you do love to look like Thoth all day."

[In Memphis, Tennessee, The God of Wisdom sneezed, "I have a terrible feeling that somebody insulted me or something."]

He laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you a walker."

I walked towards the table and sat down. "It's okay. What are we having tonight?" I asked.

"Well, we have macaroni and cheese, fish curry, and rice," he said when he sat down.

I took everything, I didn't really care; all I wanted to do was eat. I ravenously ate while my dad took his time eating, while reading the New York Times. I turned aroudn and turned on the television, I flipped the channels until I got to "Discovery Channel"; tonight I heard that there was a new show called, "How They Do It". After a few minutes I finished my second plate of helpings. My dad finally finished reading the newspaper and began to clear the table.

"Get some sleep, it's alreayd seven o'clock," he said.

I turned off the television and walked towards the other room, "Sorry dad, let me do some modifications on the engine; after that I'll do homework and then I'll go to sleep."

My dad looked at me.

I threw my hands up, "Fine, I'll do homework and then I'll sleep; happy?"

My dad nodded happily, I turned around and walked toward the connecting room. I saw that everything was put away, the schematics, and notes was in a neat pile and the tools put nicely in the tool box in the corner. CAR looked at me; I gave him a bolt and screw. "Thanks CAR, here's your dinner."

I walked to my room; I grabbed my bag and took out my homework. Biology, Math, Social Science, and English homework will kill me someday. I literally attacked my homework; Biology homework is easy like always, Math was a little harder than I thought but I finished it in sixty minutes. My cell rang, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Chrystal!"_ the voice said.

"Sam, what do you want now?"

_"Well, I'm kinda stuck on this one question in Social."_

I sighed; I pulled out the Social Science homeworkd and looked at the questions.

"Okay, which of these questions are you stuck at?"

_"I'm stuck on question thirteen, where it's asking you 'Who was Emperor Nero?'"_

"Emperor Nero was that crazy Roman Emperor who played his lyre while Rome was on fire."

_"...On fire, thanks! Oh, my dad said that Principle Wilkins just got fired."_

"How in Hades did he get fired?"

_"It seems the police has found traces of Marijuana plant in his house."_

"Wait, how come the police went to his house?"

_"From what my dad said, the neighbor called that he was running around the house in his underwear."_

"Oh, and I thought my modern Thoth dad was weird enough."

_"Ha, good one; I actually thought he was a nut case, sometimes when I go to the office I see him in his office throwing up in his trash bin."_

"Okay, anyway is there anything else I need to know?"

_"Do you know Jake Dawson; you know the one in Home Room?"_

Yeah I know where this is going; Samantha has this huge crush on him. He's actually not bad looking, well fit, and his shirt would always be white since he wants the girls to look at his muscles. His brown curly hair always looks smooth and clean, his white skin looks red when he does gym, and his brown yes would sparkle or twinkle.

"Yeah what about him?"

_"During English, he asked me to go to the movies with him!"_ she shrieked happily.

"That's awesome!" I said trying to soudn enthusiastic. "Now do you need anything else? I need to finish my homework."

_"Oh, sorry see you tomorrow at Claire's?"_

"You bet, see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and took a quickl glance at my wall clock. 8 o'clock PM, I rubbed my eyes; if this continue any longer then I might as well throw away my English homework. I quickly finished up Social Science and Spanish homework, but I left English on the table. _I'll finish it tomorrow morning,_ I thought tiredly.

I walked over to my bed and simply plopped down. The mattress felt relaxing and soft, the blankets made my skin feel tingly, and the pillow made my head feel relaxed. I closed my eyes, not even noticing a man in a black robe in my room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Sweet Dream**

As Chrystal went to sleep, Somnus sat at the edge of her bed. He gently touched her cheek; he took the blanket and covered her. "Good night, little mechanic," he cooed softly.

Aphrodite popped out of nowhere, "Hiya Som!" she said cheerfully.

Somnus jumped, he turned around to find Aphrodite standing there all happy and smiling. "Aphrodite," he said. "Please, be quiet you could wake her up any minute now. And I'm trying to make sure she doesn't die."

Aphrodite walked over. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, isn't that an old wives tale that people die in their sleep?"

Somnus laughed. "My dear Aphrodite, it is somewhat true that people die in their own sleep."

Aphrodite stayed quiet, she looked worried about something. But Somnus doesn't like to get into anyone's business.

He touched Chrystal's forehead, he nodded in aproval. "Okay she seems to be fine at the moment."

Somnus bowed towards Aphrodite and disappeared; Aphrodite sat at the edge of Chrystal's bed and smiled slightly. She moved a piece of Chrystal's hair aside and then she stood up and vanished. In another room Chrystal's father went out to work late again, leaving Chrystal alone. Chrystal still lay asleep on her bed, dreaming.

Chrystal found herself in a workshop of some kind. The place would've been a paradise for a person like her, but she knew this isn't a normal workshop. It's the same workshop she keepson seeing, a young boy losing his mother in a fire.

Walking around the workshop, Chrystal saw a mother and son in a room in the back. The boy probably around six or older has curly hair, tan skin like Chrystal, dark eyes, and a cheerful smile. The mother looks exactly the same, but she looked a little tired. The two started to walk out of the room, and then the mother stopped and told her son to go ahead while she gets the key.

Chrystal gripped her head, "It's the same dream," she muttered. "Why? Why is this repeating in my head?"

She knew what was going to happen next, a woman in black appears before the kid, and the door shuts close. Fire begins to explode within the workshop, the little kid pounds on the door and tappin in Morse Code. Chrystal ran towards the little boy, she puts her hands on his shoulder. The fire burned brighter, Chrystal tried to run away from the fire; but wherever she goes the fire is always one step ahead of her. The fire inched closer to her, she could feel the heat coming from the fire. The next thing she knew she was being consumed in the fire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Leo's POV**

I woke up sweat drenched, the same dream is occurring again. The little girl who lost her mother in a fire, she's just like me. I looked around; apparently I'm under the Hephaestus Cabin. The bed made its way upstairs in the Hephaestus Cabin. Nyssa and the others was still asleep, I quietly got changed and quietly got out of the Cabin.

As I walked out I saw Jason and Piper holding hands, probably taking a morning stroll. A smile crept across my face, I tip toed around them. As they got near the pier, I took out a couple of rubber bands. I hid behind a tree, this time they're sitting down next to each other. _Okay Leo,_ I thought. _You got this._

I found a couple of sticks and stones, perfect. I quickly made twenty slingshots; I then took out twenty minature robots I was working on a few nights ago at the forges. I positioned them in different angles. _Jason,_ I thought. _This is for the time you electrocuted me as a joke and Piper, this is for the many times you charmed spoke me to fight Big Bad Clarisse _[the result to that, twice he got himself almost flushed down the toilet].

I quickly made a remote, a couple of screws and bolts. As I was about to press the button, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a centaur looking at me, "Chiron, this isn't what it looks like," I said trying to hide the remote.

Chiron looked at me. "No dear boy, that's not what I came here for," he said. "I just need you, Jason, and Piper in the Big House."

After that he walked away. _Drat,_ I thought. _And I just was about to have my awesome prank on the two love birds._

I left the robots where they were since nobody would be able to see them and walked over to the two love birds. "Guys," I said. "Sorry for interrupting your moment, but the Big Man wants us in the Big House.'

Jason looked at me with a quizzical look and Piper raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe me. Together the three of us walked towards the Big House. Jason knocked on the door and the person to greet us is none other than the drunken Greek God and our Director, Mr. D!

He looked at us and yelled behind his shoulder, "Chiron!" he shouted sounding a bit sober. "It's the three useless you called."

Piper clenched her fist, Jason looked like he really wanted to fry him, and I was about to bring out my hammer. If it weren't for Chiron being there, Mr. D would be pummeled by us.

"Ah welcome," Chiron said.

He beckoned us to come inside and we did. He lead us to the terrace in the back, he didn't have his centaur body so he was in wheel chair for the moment. Jason and Piper sat down together on a couch and I sat on a chair right next to them.

"Okay," he said. "I know this is quite fast, but to cut it short I'm going to end you three to school."

Shocker. The faces of Jason and Piper cracked me up, they're so surprised at the fact that they needed to go to school. "But that's not all," he said. "I'll be giving you guys an apartment in New York; from there you would be able to spend time in the city."

"But Chiron," Piper protested. "Isn't it a bad idea to go to New York? I mean, there could be monsters lurking about."

"I've checked with all the other demigods," he said. "The monster attacks have decreased, Annabeth said the monsters are being held back somehow."

"Agh!" I yelled as I was hit by a rubber band from nowhere. "Is this some type of torture for me?"

On and on, I kept on complaining till Piper threw a tissue box at me. Seriously, the girl's attitude has become way too serious.

"Leo!" she yelled. "Shut up and listen for once!"

I closed my mouth, if Beauty Queen got into a yelling moment with me it would be very painful and cruel. Chiron continued talking, while I was trying to make a minature helicopter out of rubber bands, screws, and othe things.

"I'll be giving you guys an apartment, and yes you'll have connecting rooms. The person who design the connecting room only charged twenty dollars," he handed each one of us a key; I got room 40B. "The school you'll be going to is called Mary High, it's a public school and a couple of demigods go there."

Public school is not my thing, but if it means freedom into the mortal world then I'm happy. The helicopter I was tinkering with came to life and started to fly towards Director D. who was drinking Diet Coke. The helicopter went towards the can; two mechanical hands took the Coke away fom the sober looking Director. Then the copter travelled to the top of Mr. D's head and simplyy poured the rest of the Coke upon his head.

Director D woke up and destroyed the helicopter, "Vito!" he shouted. "I'll get you Veo!'

I quickly ran away from the hobo who always forgets our names everyday; well, except for his own children I think. As I ran around the table, Jason grabbed my collar, and Piper stuck out her foot. Mr. D fell face flat on the floor; Chiron shook his head disapprovingly. "Director, this isn't the time to chase Leo," he said. "I need them in top shape to go to school on Monday."

Chiron told us to get our stuff packed and get ready to go the apartment. When Jason, Piper and I went through the door; we bursted out laughing and Jason and Piper redid the fall of Mr. D.

Rachel and Annabeth passed by and looked quizzically at us. "What's so funny?"

"It's the great fall of...Director D.!" I said sounding dramatic.

Jason, Piper, and I bursted out laughing again, while Rachel giggled and Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Snapping her fingers Rachel asked, "You guys are going to Mary High right?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "Why, do you know somebody there?"

Rachel noded her head, "Yep, I have a cousin named Samantha Grey who goes there."

"You guys should hurry and pack," Annabeth said.

I began to walk back to the Cabin when suddenly I realized something, so I ran back. "How do you guys know this?"

Annabeth whistled and Rachel pretended to look at her watch. "I can't tell a lie so we were eavesdropping on the conversation."

I shrugged and walked back to the Cabin, Jason and Piper began to walk to their Cabin and pack their stuff.

_School, prepare to meet Leo Valdez!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Listened to PayPhone by Maroon 5, I just can't get enough of it. Adam Levine is such a great singer that I'm tempted to buy the album! I'm so psychic, I simply can't wait for the Mark of Athena to come out! Well, I don't own PJO it all belongs to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Apartment**

Saturday Morning, the day Leo, Jason, and Piper move to the apartment in New York. When Leo, Piper, and Jason packed their stuff; Argus the typical surfer dude watched them with his hundred eyes and he also waited for them at the Big House with his Mustang Gt. Leo ran up to the car and admired the engine.

"This car is seriously on fire," he said.

Jason and Piper climbed into the back, while Leo literally jumped into the front seat. Argus began to start the engine and drove out of Camp Half-Blood. As Argus drove, Leo put down the window and felt the wind in his hair. Jason and Piper held hands and began to point at sights.

It was about a forty minute drive to get to the apartment; Jason and Piper were the first one to climb out of the car and Leo was the last. Argus climbed out and grabbed their stuff. He opened the door and motioned them to follow. As they followed Argus through a flight of stairs, a girl around their age ran downstairs carrying a book bag and notes. She raced passed them and out of the door.

Leo looked at the direction the girl went. _I swear I've seen her before,_ he thought.

He stood there for a moment, Jason and Piper shouted his name and he continued on. As they passed room 30A, a man with messy brown curly hair and white pale skin ran out of the room. He bumped into Argus and stared wide eyed at him.

"Argus?" he asked.

Surprisingly to Leo, Jason, and Piper; Argus nodded his head.

"Argus old buddy!" He shouted gleefully. "How long has it been since I've seen you? Three to six years maybe?"

Argus gave him a big hug and motioned him to meet the three he's escorting to the room.

"I'm Jason Grace, this is Piper McLean, and the goof ball over there is my friend Leo Valdez" Jason said. "Are you a demigod?"

The man laughed. "Of course I'm a demigod, but don't worry; mostly all of the people who live in this apartment are demigods or children of demigods."

He turned his attention towards Piper, "Ah you must be, let me guess a Cherokee descent right?"

Piper looked wide eyed at the man, "How do you know?"

The scratched his head and laughed. "I'm the son of Athena, my name is Marcus Lucius Damien Drakos," he said. "But just call me Mark, it's shorter that way."

"Wow that's a long name," Leo said.

Piper hit him, "Ow, quit it Beauty Queen."

"It's okay," Marcus said. "Anyway, I'll let you three go to your rooms."

He excused himself and went back into room 30A, after a few minutes he ran back outside complaining that the gas stove was on the frits again. Leo, Jason, and Piper were then in their room; Argus dropped their stuff in their rooms and drove back to Camp Half-Blood.

Leo went inside his room and was completely amazed; inside there's a flat screen television, a computer the size of the flat screen, the couches has designs of machines, the table moves around, and the refrigerator was stocked up with food that could last two months!

Jason saw his room and was completely awestruck. A flat screen television set, a painting of the Olympians, the table consisted of lightning insignia's on the legs, the walls painted of clouds and lightning, the couches and chairs looks like fluffy cloud vapor, and the refrigerator was stocked up with his favorite food. _I'm in heaven!_

Piper saw her room and completely whooped in delight. In her closest was not a single dress from her mother, her bed is literally slides in and out of the wall, the view she has consisted of an electronic image, and her bath tub could fit a whole cow!

Piper opened the door to the connecting room and noticed that the room she was next to was Jason!

Leo opened his door and noticed that he was connected to Jason too.

Jason, Piper and Leo rendezvous downstairs at the lounge; they all sat down at a table eating a muffin and drinking some soda.

"I simply have to say this place is awesome!" Leo said happily.

Jason nodded his head. "I have to agree with you on that one."

Piper also nodded her head. "Well, one thing for sure, we need to get ready for school on Monday."

They finished their muffin and soda and went upstairs into their room. The door to 30A stood wide open, the three demigods peered inside to find Marcus and a sleeping God named Morpheus talking to each other.

"You should be careful," Morpheus said. "Your daughter's nightmares are getting worst every night."

"I know, but everything I do to get her fear away is making things worse," Marcus said.

"I should get going," Morpheus said.

"Go ahead," Marcus said to him.

Morpheus disappeared leaving Marcus with a sad look on his face. He looked out of the door and saw Piper, Leo, and Jason walking in the room.

"We didn't knock 'cause you left the door opened," Jason said. "Sorry though."

Marcus smiled, "Don't worry, did you hear or see anybody here?"

"No we didn't," Piper said trying to charm-speak him.

"Okay, anyway; I'm sorry about this but the welcoming party will be on Monday after you guys come back after school," he said.

Leo looked around the room and noticed that right behind Marcus stood a giant drawing of Hephaestus striking an anvil. Leo walked over and looked at it in awe. Piper and Jason followed right behind him, Marcus moved aside. "Who drew this?"

"Oh, my daughter drew that this morning," Marcus said. "She's a talented drawer, but she doesn't want to show it to anyone else but me and the residents who live here."

Jason, Piper, and Leo looked at Marcus; he looked too young to have a daughter. "Sorry, but how old are you?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm actually 35 years old," Marcus said. "My daughter is about 15 years old; she is to turn 16 at a full moon."

"Whoa! Mr. Dad Dude, you must've been a lady man's!" Leo said.

Marcus chuckled and scratched his head. "Shouldn't you guys get your stuff in place? I still have no idea how many days/months/years you'll be staying here."

"Thanks, oh and when's the welcoming party again?" Piper asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Marcus said. "Just get ready for school and then you'll be covered."


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the readers who read this! I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus it all belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **Chrystal's POV  
**

As Saturday passed by quickly, I began to ponder about the large portrait I made of Hephaestus. _Should I have him holding a hammer? Or make him strike the hammer on the anvil?_ I have a lot of questions forming in my mind. But I remembered that I'm spending my time with Samantha Grey, the only person I know in the whole state of New York dressing up as a cowgirl every single year.

I was lying down on a couch in Samantha's room. Seriously the girl has stop with the cowgirl thing, but it does suit her well. The room was plastered with cows and horses jumping, mooing, neighing, and other things that barn animals do. Her bed was laid in the middle with curtains of horses, her couch is near the window, and her desk mirror was completely covered with pictures of her family and me and her hanging about.

"Hey Chrystal," Sam said from inside her humongous closet. "Are you ever going to give me the answer to the Biology question?"

I was at the time chewing my pencil trying to sketch the hammer and anvil for Hephaestus and the three people I met at the apartment. Sam came out with a blue blouse, black pants and a bonnet on her head.

I sat up straight, taking out the pencil and laying it aside for the moment. "Well, the question is "What is the role of messenger RNA and ribosomes for the proteinsynthesis?" the answer is simple, "the mRNA is produced within the cellular nucleus and migrates to the cytoplasm where associated to ribosomes it guides the building of amino acid sequences that will compose proteins. Ribosomes are sites for the meeting and binding of mRNA and transfer RNA (tRNA), they are the structures where amino acids transported by tRNA are united by peptide bonds forming polypeptide chains (proteins)." And I'm completely boring you on this aren't I?"

Sam was half-way asleep, I snapped my fingers under her nose and she woke up, "Sorry, you sound even worse than Doggy Dogson."

I laughed and so did she, we've been friends since primary school. It started when we were in first grade; Samantha was cornered by the school bully Jackson Dukes who was at the time in fourth grade. At that time I never had any friends nor did I interact with a lot of people, but when I saw Samantha being tossed around like a doll I got mad. Imagine a small little first grader beating up a fourth grade kid.

"Jack," I growled. "Quit it."

Of course I glared at him; his buddy David was holding Samantha by the collar. Samantha was covered in bruises at the time. Jackson laughed, "Don't try to be a hero kid, this is between cousin's."

I gripped my little hammer that my dad let me borrow. David threw Samantha next to me, I looked at her and she looked at me with a pained expression. David and Jackson ganged up against me; I gripped my hammer like it was the only thing I even cared about. Samantha gripped my hand with her small hand. "Please," she begged. "Don't, you'll get hurt."

I didn't reply Jackson and David threw a punch at my stomach; I quickly moved aside, it was like slow motion. Every time I moved or dodged, their punches would be slower. After a few minutes, they became tired; I hit them with my hammer. David hit slapped me senseless, but I didn't stay unconscious; I knew that if I stayed down Samantha would still be bullied. I held my left arm and stood up; Jackson grabbed me by the hair. I struggled and he clucked.

"You shouldn't do that," he said. "Or would you like Samantha to endure more pain?"

He took me to Samantha who was being slapped painfully by David. When I saw her screaming in pain, I imagined that a teacher or someone to help but nobody came. Jackson threw me at the wall, I yelped in pain. I struggled to stand up; I felt energy burning within my body and the next thing I knew I was on a killing rage. Jackson and David pleaded, but I didn't stop until my mother came. By the time I stopped, Jackson and David were unconscious on the ground.

"Chrystal!" my mother said. "What happened, how did you get in this mess?"

I looked at my mother with puffy eyes; she gripped my shoulder in reassurance. I walked towards Samantha who was breathing hard; I used mostly all of my strength to pick her up. My mother walked over to the two boys and touched their heads. I didn't know what she was doing to them, but I didn't really care all I really cared about was Samantha's safety.

"Chrystal, Chris, Chrystal, Chris, Chrystal! Don't go to the light! Return to the Earth and come back you stupid airhead!"

I woke up, I saw Samantha looking at me with her amber eyes. "You're starting to scare me," she said. "I thought you had a heart attack or maybe a zombie infection or something."

"I'm fine," I said. "I was just remembering something."

Samantha smiled, "Oh and btw I don't want you to call me Samantha anymore."

I raised my eyebrow, "Okay, what you want me to call you then?"

She stood up and ran into her closet and held out a note card towards me; it read:

"I Chrystal Drakos will not call Samantha Grey, Samantha anymore. I will call her Sam or Sammy. If I do not call her either those two names, may my soul be damned in the pit of Hades."

_This is just way too extreme,_ I thought. Sweat dropped, I looked at the card again and back at Samantha. I sighed, "Fine I'll call you Sammy from now on."

She pumped her fist. "YES! Finally, I kind of hate it when you get all formal with me."

She grabbed my hand and said, "I'm going to tell you all of those names the kids in primary school called you."

I nodded my head; first grade through fifth grade was something. It was probably when I never spoke to anyone except for my parents and Sammy.

"Okay here we go," she said. "Duke Loser, Hillbilly Chris, Zombie Brainz, Stupid Drake, and Monkey Face; I don't know why everyone called you that but what I do know is that everyone hated you because you got all of the teachers attention because of your ADHD and dyslexia."

"Well, that could explain a lot of things Sammy," I said lying my head on the headrest. "I mean, I was never part of the class all of the time; but you guys are also lucky."

Sammy tilted her head. "Well, y'know that I excel in Math right?" I asked. "Well, during the first test I had to do to get accepted into middle school I was given a conference with the head principle thirty minutes after I took the test."

Sammy snapped her fingers, "No wonder why I saw you in the office at the time! Let me guess the head principle talked to you about going to Germany right!"

I shook my head, "Nope, he asked me where did I learn how to do Math questions; I replied that I work on engine parts and math just comes easily to me. And then I got accepted to Germany, of course I don't do regular math now."

"You lucky jerk!" she shouted. "No wonder why you sit in the back all of class during Math class on your laptop! I was kind of jealous of you."

"Sorry," I said ruffling my hair. "At least your about to get accepted to Queen Mary University of London. I'm actually jealous of you since you're excelling in English then I am!"

"Well, we're both tutors," Sammy said. "Why don't we help each other?"

I walked to my messenger bag, "I thought you never asked, 'cause I have an essay in English. The topic is about Greek Mythology and demigods."

I walked over with my laptop; Sammy got her laptop and math homework. "Well, we actually know more about Greek, Roman, Native American, Chinese, Japan, Celtic, (she drones on about more myths) (etc) mythology than the teachers."

We took our laptops and went to the library in her house. All I have to tell my dad is that, Sammy's family is really rich; her father is a multibillionaire who specializes in engineering. He one time asked me if I could work with him. But I said I would think about it.

A mansion in the middle of New York and I'm her best friend. You don't see maids or butlers roaming about since they would always hide from me. Her security guard is a kung-fu master and killer swordsman. I'm actually surprised that kids don't swarm around her or want to be her friend. I guess you can say, I'm actually happy she's my best friend.

We got to work immediately, I taught Sammy about quantum physics and algebra. And Sammy was punishing me since I'm such an idiot for not getting my grammar correct. "Chris! Your suppose to make this 'are' into an 'is'! Geez, I am actually happy that I'm not dyslexic like you."

"Well I'm sorry," I said sounding a little mad. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that this essay is due in two months. The teacher said that you guys will be doing the same thing too."

Sammy looked at me with her amber eyes, "What?"

Then I would complain that everything is too hard. Nighttime came by quickly and we ran downstairs to eat dinner. Surprisingly Sammy's mother and father were home. "Ah Samantha!" they both said. Mr. Grey looked at me and patted my shoulder, "You still are thinking about the offer? Cause from what I heard you are almost about to get accepted into an engineering school in Germany! And that was only when you entered middle school."

Christina, Sammy's mother tutted, "Dear you shouldn't get into her life," she said. "She has her own problem she needs to attend to."

"Thanks Mrs. Grey," I said.

"Quit being formal with me, just call me Christina," she said.

I shook my head, "No can do, I was raised to call my elders by their last name except for my dad."

Sammy took my hand and dragged me to the dinner table. Mr. and Mrs. Grey laughed while I was being dragged by the teenage cowgirl. I sat next to Sammy, while her parents sat across from us. I heard a door opening and then it closed with a loud bang.

"Hey bro," Samantha said happily. "You remember Chrystal right?"

Sammy's twin brother blushed when he looked at me, I looked at him happily. "Hey Cullen, how are you and Ruby doing?"

"Fine," he said.

Cullen sat next to me. _Great the twins will attack on either side again,_ I thought.

"Today we'll be having roast beef, some tuna salad, and fried banana," Thomas the butler said.

Sammy and I talked about our homework and surprisingly Cullen didn't want to get my attention. As the food was being served my phone rang and I politely excused myself from the table.

"Hello?" I asked when I got to the hallway.

_"Chris?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked sounding a bit suspicious.

_"It's Lucius!"_

_Holy Hephaestus,_ I swore. After that I immediately closed my phone and walked back to the dinner table; Sammy, Cullen, and the others were laughing heartily.

_This is the worse! Lucius is coming... I can't tell Sammy or Karen; they'll try to kill him._

* * *

**WHO IN BLUE BLAZES IS KAREN! *Shrugs***

**No idea, but it's a Goddess who everyone just loves!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the readers! For those of you who have been wondering who is Lucius; well I'm sorry, I simply can't tell you who it is since it'll destroy the surprise I have for the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Late**

As the day started to close, Chrystal laid asleep on the desk in the library. Samantha and Cullen was still fighting over who would win in 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island', close to the end they punched each other until bruises formed on their left arm. Mr. and Mrs. Grey were talking to the Chiron over the phone.

"No! It is completely fine," Mr. Grey said. "Samantha and Cullen are making sure Chrystal doesn't know her identity yet."

"Don't worry, they will be fine," Mrs. Grey said. "It seems that a certain Goddess is protecting her; but other than that she is fine."

The Grey's hung up and went to the television room where Samantha and Cullen in two different corners. Sweat dropped, they asked them what the matter was.

"We were fighting on who would win in 'TDRI'," Cullen said. "After that we almost tried to hit each other to death."

The parents then told them to go to bed. "Sam," Mr. Grey said. "Keep an eye on Chris, her father called me at work again and he said that her nightmares are getting worse by the second."

Samantha looked at her father in surprise. "Don't worry Papa," Samantha said happily. "Chrystal won't get hurt on my watch."

As Samantha climbed the stairs, she saw Cullen carrying Chrystal into her room. "Ho ho ho," she said. "What's this? It's a princess story with a charming prince!"

Cullen blushed, "Shut up you Aphrodite chick," he said. "Yes I know who Aphrodite is, but you act like her too much."

Samantha laughed and told Cullen to drop Chrystal on the sofa bed. "Now, get out this is a girl's room and boys are not allowed."

Cullen protested but Samantha pushed him out. Once he got outside of her room, she quickly closed the door and locked it. _You're such a pain sometimes Cullen._

Samantha stepped into her closet and dressed in her pajamas. Once she stepped outside of her room, sitting on the edge of the sofa bed was none other than Karen Nix; Chrystal's child hood friend and Samantha's worst enemy.

Karen Nix is very beautiful and proud-looking. Her skin is unnaturally white and pale, like snow. She has lush black hair and coffee brown eyes. She sported a white silk blouse, blue pants flecked with white and white snow boots.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha hissed.

Karen turned around, "I'm checking on Chris, what's your problem?"

Aphrodite and Artemis appeared before them. "Hey! Sammy!" Aphrodite said happily.

Artemis just waved her hand towards them, saying 'hello' in her own way.

Karen and Samantha glared at each other, while Artemis and Aphrodite watched them.

"Ahem," Artemis said getting their attention. "It's not like two Olympians are doing anything."

Karen and Samantha stood at attention, Chrystal was mumbling in her sleep about 'fire', 'mother', and 'Valdez'. Everyone looked at her; Chrystal looked very blissful it was as if she was dreaming about a certain person visiting her in her dreams.

"I'd say she's in love," Samantha said. "I'm betting my protection on that."

"Yes, told you Artemis," Aphrodite said.

"I don't really care," Karen said. "I'd say in the future Chrystal will be heartbroken; I'll bet my protection on that."

"Hah! In your face Aphrodite!" Artemis said happily. "Told you Karen is smarter than you two, I would say Chrystal would stay single!"

Artemis and Karen high-fived each other, while Aphrodite and Samantha glared at them. "You don't know a single thing!" Aphrodite said. "You don't know what's it's like to fall in love!"

"Love weirdo," Artemis snapped.

_Oh great, they're at it again,_ Samantha and Artemis thought.

Both Goddess grabbed each other's hair and pulled it.

"You stupid no good maiden, why is it you're always such a pain?"

"You no good dove lover! Why don't you marry a Frenchmen and be done with it!"

"Take that back you loner!"

"Not a chance freak face!"

Samantha and Karen was sweat-dropped, they watched the two Olympians fight while Chrystal was stirring. Karen quickly thought of something.

"Shut up! Chris is going to wake up!" Karen shouted.

Aphrodite stood next to Samantha while Artemis stood next to Karen. Chrystal woke up sleepily; she rubbed her eyes and looked at the four of them.

"Heh, this is just like my dream," Chrystal said sleepily. "Sammy is more like Aphrodite, while Karen is like Artemis. One is about love while the other is about solitude like always."

Chrystal laughed like a drunken person. Karen tapped Chrystal's head softly; on cue Chrystal's head dropped her back on the pillow. Artemis glared at Aphrodite, while Samantha glared at Karen.

"Get out of here," Samantha hissed. "It's almost twelve in the morning and I didn't get any sleep!"

As everyone disappeared Samantha stopped Karen from disappearing, "This isn't over Khione, I know you'll want to do anything to keep her away from anyone."

Karen laughed, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Karen disappeared and Samantha was left there staring at snow drops. Samantha bit her lip, _I'm sorry Chrystal._

As Sunday night came and went, Somnus stares into the night wondering who would want to win Aphrodite or Artemis?

"This'll be fun," he laughed softly.

Monday morning, ugh who wouldn't hate Mondays? Well Chrystal would, but who would know?

Chrystal woke up to the blinding rays of the sun; she stretched her arms out and yawned quietly. When she checked her watch she almost screamed in terror. It was simply ten after eight o'clock, _Sammy you jerk!_

Chrystal got dressed quickly sporting a blue button down shirt with a bit of paint here and there, light blue pants with a bit of grease on them, and sports sneakers. She grabbed her stuff and ran all the way downstairs where she saw Max saying hello to her.

She ran out of the door, jumped on her motorcycle and sped all the way to school going through alley ways and back entrances.

_I'm so late right now!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this story! I'm really happy to write this story and share it with my fellow readers and writers! I watched Anastasia again, *sigh* how I miss the movie and I simply love "At The Beginning" By Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. I don't own PJO or The Heroes of Olympus or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Leo's** **POV**

If I'm to rate Mary High out of ten then I guess I'm high then, it could be worse. Like Piper throwing ice cold water on me while Jason laughed his pants off.

"That's freezing cold!" I woke up jumping around the room like an idiot.

"I told you to set your alarm flame brain!" Piper laughed.

Jason still laughing his pants off calmed downed and wiped a tear from his eye. "She's right about that Leo, Piper did say to set the alarm."

"Agh! I hate you two," I said using a bit of my fire to dry myself off.

I stomped into the bathroom while Piper and Jason walked to their room enjoying their moment of triumph. I turned on the shower and stepped inside; I simply couldn't sleep. The dream keeps on occurring and I'm not happy about it either.

I closed my eyes while the water gently pours down on my face and hair.

_A crying little girl in an apartment fire._

_Brown curly haired man shouting to rescue his wife and daughter._

_A woman lying down on her bed._

_A man with piercing blue eyes laughing in delight._

_A burning sensation._

I opened my eyes slowly; I always have the same dream happening over and over again. Is it possible that I've gone completely insane?_ Get a hold of yourself Valdez. A dream is a dream…..unless you keep having the same dream for years already._

I turned the water off and dried myself off. I put on a black sleeveless t-shirt, my awesome jacket, blue ragged jeans, and sneakers. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs where Jason and Piper waited patiently for me.

"Took you long enough," Piper said.

"Hey Piper, go easy on him," Jason said. "It's those stupid dreams that A-"

I quickly put my hand over Jason's mouth, Piper looked appalled. "It's nothing Beauty Queen, I'm just having those stupid dreams cause of an accident."

Piper shrugged and stepped inside the lounge; I sighed in relief and removed my hand from Jason's mouth.

"Dude! What was that for?" Jason asked.

"I don't want Beauty Queen to know since her mother is Aphrodite," I said.

Jason sighed and we went inside the lounged where Marcus and three other people bundle around the corner of a table. Piper, Jason, and I watched them discussing about something; one of them turned around. His hair the color of silver, tan skin, and his eyes the color of the sun. He sported a red and yellow button down shirt, blue jeans, a wristband that says "My dad may be hot, but I'm hotter."

Marcus turned around and smiled happily at them, "Good morning! How are the rooms?"

"They're awesome! I want to talk to the person who made the room! I simply must have the blue prints for the electronic imaging system that he/she used!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down dude," the man with the silver hair said. "It's nice to meet you though, my name is Christopher son of Apollo, this is Alexis daughter of Selene, and Nicola son of Hephaestus."

"Wait, you're the daughter of Selene? You mean the moon Titan?" Jason asked.

A woman with long black hair nodded, "Yes I'm actually a close friend to Marcus and these two dimwits here."

I looked at the Nicola who's just like me a son of Hephaestus. "So you're the one who made the rooms? Dude it's simply fantastic, do you think-" Leo said in a rush.

"Calm down," Nicola said. "I'm not the one who made the rooms or this fantastic lounge, its Owl Brain's daughter."

"Leo, Leo, Valdez!" Piper shouted.

I woke up, "Sorry didn't mean to doze off."

"Your remembering the old man are you not?" Jason asked.

"No! I'm just recalling something," I said.

"Let's go, our homeroom teacher is Ms. Thorn," Piper said.

We walked for minutes until we made it to Ms. Thorn's room, inside we saw rows upon rows of seats in the room. High school students filled the room in some of the rows you could determine who belonged where, like the people in the corner dressed in black was mostly probably the Goths, the guys showing off was most probably the jocks. In the middle of the room sat a girl with long brown hair dressed in a cowboy uniform complete with a pair of cowboy boots.

"I want you guys to meet a friend of mine," she said. "But right now she's on her way any minute by now."

"Where's the teacher?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry about that, we're having a sub today; if I'm correct it's Ms. Dungeon our usual sub," Samantha said.

Jason, Piper, and I sat in the back where I found bunches of screws, papers, and pencils in a box in the back of the room. I wanted to ask Samantha something about the stuff until I was interrupted by a kid who asked her about the quantum physics of math and such.

Coming through the door a girl dressed in a white silk blouse, blue jeans, and white boots. I recognized the white pale skin, lush black hair, and cold demeanor.

"K-Khione?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading this story! I'm really happy to write this story and share it with my fellow readers and writers! I won't be able to write the 3rd point of view since I simply can't stop thinking about what's going to happen in Mark of Athena! I have a question to you readers, have any of you read the Leviathan series? I heard from my friends that it's quite a good series; but I'm not sure.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Chrystal's POV**

_I hate this! If I ever get a chance to choke Sammy then I would._

I rode my motorcycle all the way to school, where I was greeted by the school janitor Mr. Lands; he stood at the gate admiring his small dagger.

Red spiky hair, Caucasian skin, freckles across his face, and grey eyes. Sporting a denim jacket, blue pants, and sneakers; in one hand he was admiring his dagger while on the other he was holding onto a rock.

"You're late again," he said when I sped past him.

I quickly jumped off the motorcycle; Mr. Lands took the motorcycle and put it in the garage. I ran inside passed the office where Ms. Wilson gave me a late slip. "Thanks!" I said when I passed her.

I ran towards the door which I thought was Ms. Thorn's room, but when I bursted through the door the teacher who was present quickly kicked me out.

"Wrong room again Ms. Drakos," he said.

I swore in Spanish, got up, and ran around the corridor trying to find my homeroom. I ran passed Drake Jance my student assistant in English.

His dark spiky black hair made him look a little emo; his white pale skin contemplated his dark black eyes. His black make up looked a Goth kid. Today he sported blue pants, a white collared shirt, and converse sneakers.

I ran passed him, turned around, and walked in front of him. "Drake," I said with catching my breath. "Do pant you pant know where pant-"

"Where your homeroom is right?" he asked. "Yeah, just go straight and take the door to your left."

I hugged him, "Thank you! I owe you one, but I already owe a lot of people because of my brain."

I followed Drake's direction and took a deep breath before I went inside of the room. _Teach, is really going to kill me today._

I summoned up my courage and barged into the room, without even looking I walked straight up to the teacher at the desk, I got on my knees closed my eyes and said:

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I woke up really late and I didn't know what time it was and I got lost in school again! It's-"

"Chris!" Sammy shouted. "You're not late."

I opened my eyes, instead of finding Ms. Thorn I saw a different teacher looking a bit bewildered. I stood up and felt completely embarrassed. I felt my face heating up, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know Ms. Thorn was absent today."

The woman looked at me, "It is okay, and my name is Ms. Paige. You are not late; you're here on time. From the notes Ms. Thorn gave me you have a bad sense of directions."

"What, I'd say it's not that bad," I said.

"Actually, you don't even know where homeroom is since you always forget," A person in the back said.

"Hey that's rude!" Sammy shouted. "You should know better Clarisse!"

I sat in between Karen and Sammy; I remembered the last time I sat next to Sammy, Karen got all mad at her. I began a conversation with Karen about Clarisse being a jerk to me at times, but I always laugh it off since she's just like me. Mostly everyone in the class has dyslexia and ADHD.

"Chris," Sammy said. "There are some three students."

I looked up to find three students; one of them looked Cherokee descent but I kept my mouth shut, the other one looked like he has a scar on his lip, and the other one looks like the little boy from my dreams but older.

"Chrystal; meet Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez," Sammy said. "You'll be giving them the tour of the school if you don't mind, and they have the same schedule as you; isn't that great!"

"Yeah," I said. "Though I think we should pay attention or else the teacher will get mad."

"Okay, now go to your seat," she said.

I stood up and walked to the back where the three newbie's sat, I sat at the edge where I'm most comfortable with; since that's where I build little robot thingies in my desk when the teacher's not looking. Leo looked over my shoulder to find me sketching.

"Hey I didn't know you're an artist," he said.

I don't really feel quite comfortable with a person watching me draw, so I put my notebook away and sat at my desk fiddling with a bunch of nuts and bolts.

"Class," Ms. Paige said. "We have three new students, Chrystal why don't you introduce everyone or just the class."

I stood up and motioned the three to the front. "Okay guys, we rehearsed this."

Sammy stood on her desk and took out a microphone and handed it to me. Everyone got into their places and Karen began to play the piano that came out of the ground.

"Welcome one and all let me tell you a story- but let's cut that out and get this over with. Welcome to class D, we're the ones who have dyslexia, ADHD, or something within that area."

"Chris aren't we going to sing?" Will asked.

"No, I really don't want to right now," I said. "I act-"

Someone threw a pencil at me and I sighed. "Let's get this introduction over with."

"Okay, I need the drummers ready, the guitarist, bass, and other things," Karen said.

The beat first started out with the drums (note: listen to Break by Three Days Grace), then the guitarist began to play. As the tune began to get in place I began to sing.

_"Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried but nothing is working_

_I won't stop _

_I won't say I've had enough…."_

As the music began to pick up, I noticed that the three newbie's began to have fun; I laughed a little bit.

_"Break! Away from everybody_

_Break! Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places!"_

After the song ended everyone cheered, even Clarisse had fun playing her drums. I walked up to the three newbie's. I bowed down and said, "Welcome to class D."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading this story! I'm really happy to write this story and share it with my fellow readers and writers! **

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Leo's POV**

"Whoa," I said. "I didn't think the welcoming would be this awesome!"

"Yeah," Jason said. "But the weird thing is, everyone from Camp is here!"

I watched the girl Chrystal walk back to her seat in the back, as she sat down she took out her notebook and began to draw again; he hair covered her face so I couldn't see anything. What made me tremble the most was Khione; I mean the ice queen is here in this school! The cowboy chick came up to us and smiled, "Well, how did you like the welcoming?" she asked.

"Well, the welcoming was awesome, but why that song?" Piper asked.

The girl thought for a moment, but from the corner of my eye I saw Khione walking towards us. _Yes! I can finally get a chance with her!_

"Well, the thing is, there is only four sections of each grade," the girl said. "And-"

"Please are you boring them?" Khione asked.

The girl glared at Khione, "Well at least I can explain it in English vous imbécile."

"Vous stupide cowgirl," she shot back.

"Au moins je protéger Chrystal!" the other girl shouted.

Piper began to translate everything from French to English.

"Okay," she said, "Karen said, 'You stupid cowgirl,' and Sammy said, 'At least I protect Chrystal!'."

As the two kept on arguing with each other, Piper kept on translating for us to understand. I saw Chrystal look up and laughed a little, she put her notebook away and walked in my direction. As she came closer I noticed she looked exactly like the little girl from my dreams; "Hey," she said in a sweet voice, "What's happening?"

"U-um," I said, I felt my face turning red. "H-have we met before?"

Chrystal looked at me and then she smiled. "I don't believe I have met you before," she said, "But I can tell you one thing, you need to keep your voice down and please don't call Karen, Khione she may seem cold to you at first but she's a nice person."

_Gods, is she always this cute?_ I thought to myself, how can someone like her go to such a crummy class filled with demigods from Camp? As I thought for a while, Chrystal started to shout at Khione and the cowgirl in Spanish.

"Oye, dejar de fumar que idiotas, ¿crees Thorn Sra. sería feliz si actúas de esta manera?"

I grabbed her by the arm, "Usted puede hablar español?"

"Sí!" she said happily, she took my hand off her arm.

She then turned her attention back to Khione and the cowgirl. "So are you guys going to keep on fighting?"

The two looked at their shoes feeling a bit embarrassed that they were being shouted at by their best friend. "It was her fault," cowgirl said, "I was explaining to them why you chose a Three Days Grace."

"Great," she sighed. "Karen why do want to pick a fight with Sammy again?"

"Because she makes me feel useless when you're around," Karen said in a pouting voice.

"Whatever," she said. "Just quit making useless fights, it's getting quite annoying."

As they talked endlessly, the sub teacher Ms. Paige told us to be seated so she could take attendance.

"Clarisse La Rue?"

"Here."

"Conner and Travis Stoll?"

"Here."

Everyone sounded bored out of their mind, and then the speaker went off.

"Attention students, teachers, and staff please go to the auditorium; that is all."

"Aw c'mon!" Clarisse shouted. "Worse enough that we have to go to school, but an assembly" everyone would just"

"Calm down everyone," Ms. Paige said, "Why don't we line up and get going?"

Everyone let out a sigh, "Why should we even bother?" someone said.

As everyone lined up, I noticed that Chrystal was the last person.

Jason and Piper dragged me to go on, while Sammy the cowgirl told us about the school. The school was like a labyrinth endless of corridors and doors leading anywhere. I looked ahead and saw the auditorium. It was completely mind blowing; the whole room looked exactly like an amphitheatre in Camp, except for the part it was inside a building.

As everyone sat down I had that uncomfortable feeling that someone was glaring at me; I turned around to find Karen glaring at me with her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat; maybe she's still mad at me because I called her hot one time. Jason elbowed me in the ribs, "Pay attention Leo," he said.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

We waited for what seemed like hours! I would rather have Couch Hedge make me run three miles rather than sitting down in an amphitheater doing nothing but look at the stage in the middle. I turned around to find anyone other than Clarisse, Travis, and Conner in the class. I scanned through the whole class room and to my surprise I saw Percy, Annabeth, Clovis sleeping, and everybody else from Camp. _Hades! Why is everyone here? Now I can't go anywhere without someone noticing!_

When I was about to move, I saw Chrystal drawing again this time she had a headband holding her hair in place. When she looked up she saw me and quickly covered her face with her notebook. I felt my face heated up and I noticed that both Piper and Jason was laughing at me saying that I look like a gaping fish.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them.

The lights dimmed and I saw a woman dressed in a pink silk blouse, a pink skirt, and high heels walking onto the stage. She wore pink glasses, her hair was long and wavy, and her eyes seemed to turn color every time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm finally in South Africa, sorry it took so long but I didn't have internet for almost a month; Anyway, thanks for the reviews! **

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Chrystal's POV**

"Why were you looking at him?" Sammy said in a flirty tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I whispered.

"Oh c'mon Chris," she said.

"Shut up," I said feeling a bit ticked at her, "Anyway stick your nose into someone else's life like Clarisse's or Annabeth's or someone other than me."

The lights dimmed and on the stage stood the new principle Sammy told me about. She was dressed in a pink silk blouse, a pink skirt, and high heels. She wore pink glasses, her hair was long and wavy, and her eyes seemed to turn color every time. The boys in class A and B looked like they were swooning any minute.

"I told you she's stunningly beautiful," she whispered.

"You're right about that," I replied.

As we sat in the amphitheater, I could hear a couple of my classmates in class D sleeping. Maybe it was the long speech which was killing them. After a few minutes I too felt like sleeping. I lolled my head forward a little, the next thing I knew I was beginning to fall asleep. The worst part was yet to come. Around my wrist is an electrical band Sammy gave to me a few years ago. When my eyes closed, I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity coursing through my entire body.

"Sam!" I whispered when I woke up.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders, "You were about to fall asleep again."

"I know that!" I snapped at her, "You have to stop it or else I might actually die."

"Fine," she said pouting a bit.

I sat there on my seat bored out of my mind, thinking why in the world did the school have an amphitheater. I mean did they really have to build one? Is it just a punishment for the students just to be bored and dead tired?

"I'm deeply sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself," the principle said, "My name is Ms. Amour and yes it does mean love in French."

I watched the new principle laughing lightly, her reaction seemed impeccable and she did seem truly sorry for everyone. "Plus I am sorry if I'm literally boring you guys to death here," she said, "I can see that class D has fallen asleep already."

Everyone in class A through C snickered at us, unfortunately for them Clarisse and the rest of my warlike classmates woke up and glared at the classes with rage etched on their faces. I felt a bit scared when I saw the look on Clarisse's face. She looked like she wanted to cut everyone's head off and put them on a metal spike. Karen stood up and glared at everyone with her cold eyes.

"Don't snicker you fools," she spat coldly, "In a few weeks' times is the annual class competition. Class A, B, and C versus Class D and E."

"Shut up!" someone from class A said, "Class D and E are losers!"

Ugh, that would send them off. I looked behind me to find Clarisse and the rest of my classmates and E class getting ready for war. Class E, a peaceful class filled with cool students. Class E was made for a bunch of kids who lives with the Kane siblings somewhere in New York.

As the war was about to start, I made my way down to Leo, Piper and Jason and told them to go outside of the theater before all hell breaks loose. The new principle stood there looking a bit shocked. Sammy for once stood next to Karen and began to swear in French at their opponent.

I've personally seen all of the rivalry in school ever since it started, but when you have them assembled like this. Well, get ready for an all out war. I felt a bit scared, so I walked out of the amphitheater trying to make sure nobody notices me. But not before Clarisse spotted me and shouted, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to join us?"

I panicked a bit, I felt sweat going into my eye and felt my left eye twitching with madness. I turned around smiling a bit, "S-sorry Clarisse," I said, "I need to go use the bathroom."

But Clarisse wasn't paying attention at all and neither did anyone else, so I quietly went outside and closed the door behind me. I sighed in relief. At least i don't have to see another war going on between the classes. When I turned around I saw Leo, Jason, and Piper looking curiously at me.

"What's happening there?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, well," I said sounding a bit nervous, "You're going have to get used to it. Classes A through C have a rivalry between our class and E class."

"That's barbaric," Piper said, "When did this start? And how do you stop it?"

"Well, I don't technically have all of the answers," I said, "If I id I would be able to answer all of your questions by now."

As the four of us talked, we could hear shouts, curses and loud explosion's occurring in the amphitheater. The three of them raised their eyebrows curious as to what was happening. I just laughed it off and told them to get used to it. But in the middle of an explosion, the new principle Ms. Amour walked out of the theater looking perfectly fine. "Ugh," she groaned, "I have to get used to this rivalry."

"Um," Jason said, "Ms. Am-"

"Just call me Jane," she interrupted, "Calling me Ms. Amour is too formal for me."

We nodded our heads in unison, after that she began to walk back to the office where the counselor laughed heartily at her. I looked back at the theater door when I couldn't hear anymore explosions occurring. I opened the door slightly to find everyone lying down in exhaustion. Karen and Sammy were sitting back to back catching their breaths. Clarisse and the rest of D and E class stood up and began to walk out.

"Did you guys win?" I piped out in a soft voice.

Clarisse looked at me and gave me a toothy grin, "Yep, plus you missed all of the fun again."

She then messed my hair up like I'm a little kid. I just stood there laughing a bit. Then I held the door for everyone, especially A,B, and C class, even though they didn't thank me. When I closed the door, Jason and the others looked at me. Looking a bit surprised.

"What?" I asked.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing," she said, "It's just that Clarisse doesn't seem war like, she's kind and gentle."

"Huh?" I said, "You guys know Clarisse? Wow, that surprises me."

"Clarisse does seem quite different," Jason said, "She's more calm here in school for some reason."

"Yeah one time she dunked me in a toilet head first," Leo blurted out.

I tried to contain my laughter but sadly I couldn't since it sounded funny. Piper and Jason laughed too, leaving Leo looking at us like we were from the loony bin. After a few seconds we calmed down, and then I looked at my watch to find it's already ten o'clock in the morning.

"Hey," I said getting their attention. "Since we have the same schedule then you might as well follow me to Gym class then."

We first went back to homeroom to collect our bags. I grabbed my messenger bag and my duffel bag I hid in the back of the room. I then

I then showed them the way to the locker rooms where we would have to part since the school regulated that the boys and girls have to be separated unless the coaches wants to have a little competition with each other. When I showed them the changing room they said they didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Well," I said dropping my duffel, "The guys can borrow these shorts and these white shirts."

I handed them white gym shorts and shirt. Both of the shorts was red and white with an insignia of a lion and the shirts was just plain white with a lion on the back.

"Wait how do you know if these fit?" Jason asked looking at the shorts.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me, just try it on. If it doesn't fit then I'll buy you guys some supplies you might need in the school store."

"See ya," Leo said rushing into the boy's locker room.

Jason left, and then Piper and I went into the girl's locker room. The locker room was as big as a gym. The lockers are red and white to represent our school color and it was big enough to stuff two girls inside. When we entered the locker room, I noticed a couple of class A students chatting away. The only person I recognized from the group was Jennifer "I'm-so-pretty-I-could-marry-myself" Austin. I opened my locker and told Piper she could use mine for the time being since our coach is currently away for Cross Country.

"Did you see the new blonde guy in class D?" an A student said, "He looks really cute."

"OMG, I know!" the other squealed, "Did you also see the curly brown hair guy? He looks like one of Santa's elves!"

"I'd say the blonde guy is cute, especially with that scar on his upper lip," another said, "I think I might ask him out."

Piper heard this and bit her lip, I look at her. "Hey, don't listen to those idiots," I said, "If you're with Jason then they'll know to stay away from him."

"Yeah, did you see dumpy trash girl with him?" Jennifer said, "I mean she looks like garbage, why would a hot guy like him hang around with trash?"

The girls around Jennifer laughed hysterically. I gritted my teeth. Jennifer would always get on my nerves saying such things to other girls especially to the ones in class D and E. "It is okay," Piper said, "You can kick her bum in Gym class and the annual competition."

"Your right," I said smiling a bit.

I took out my soccer pants since I forgot my gym pants again, then I took out my lion insignia shirt. Piper didn't have anything so I bought her the same pants I gave to the boys and a loose t-shirt from the school store. I then took her to the changing room and left her there to look at the schedule for today. I looked at the board and noticed we are to do two miles, some drills, and then we'll be climbing the rock wall. I smiled. Coach Blaine who is currently away in Cross Country always knows how to torture us sometimes. I walked back to my locker to find Jennifer and her pose of the "Snob Sacks" surrounding Piper. They growled and swore right in her face, I was about to walk up to Jennifer and mug her when Clarisse put her hand in front of me.

"Don't" she said, "Piper can take care of herself."

I looked at Clarisse and then at Piper. "Fine, just let me get to my locker."

"Oh no," she said grabbing my shirt collar, "You're already in your gym clothes so wait or else I'll stuff you inside my locker until the end of school."

The last part I dreaded. People who've been left inside of Clarisse's locker were either traumatized or scared to death. So I sat down on the bench which was right in front of Clarisse's locker. I watched Jennifer and the "Snob Sacks" pick on Piper. When I was about to stand up, Piper fought back with vicious words which sent the girls running away, I stood up and walked towards her. "What the hell did you tell them?" I asked.

"I told them if they touch Jason, they'll find a death warrant from me," she said.

"Wow that's tense," I said.

While we were talking Coach Monroe our sub coach talked to us. "Listen up ladies!" she shouted, "Today you'll be doing two miles instead of one today."

Everyone groaned, except for some of us who had so called "extracurricular" with Coach Blaine. Running two miles is like a walk in the park for us, especially to Clarisse.

"Listen!" Coach Monroe shouted again, "After that you'll do some drills and then we'll be climbing the rock wall."

"Coach Monroe?" Susan from class C asked, "I'm kind of scared of heights. Could I not climb it?"

"Suck it up Susan," Coach replied, "At least it'll give you a chance to overcome your fear. Okay ladies let's go."

Piper, Clarisse, and I lead the line in turn we all had to follow the Coach. When we went underground Piper began to get a bit worried.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "Isn't Gym supposed to be outside or something?"

"True," I said jogging to keep up with the Coach, "But this school is full of surprises sometimes. We're actually under the school at the moment. There are about twenty to forty underground rooms that the school uses, some of them I built."

Piper looked at like I was crazy, I laughed. When we reach a certain door Coach Monroe stopped. "If you ladies don't do two miles then I'll add another mile to that."

When we went through door number five, Piper gasped. "This is completely impossible."

Her breath was literally taken away. Clarisse pushed her forward since she was holding up the line. Door number five is the track/football/Ultimate Frisbee/training field. It is the second biggest room in the whole underground rooms. The field is mostly used for physical training and running, not so much of sports. Instead of us running in groups, Coach Monroe said we were forced to run together.

"Coach, why not do relays?" I suggested, "Three people in each group, if there's an odd let them join."

The Coach thought for a minute and agreed. "This is how we'll do it, and one person from each group will have a baton the person has to run a mile and then wait for their next turn."

"Are you trying to kill us?" Piper hissed.

"Nope, I've had worse in my other school," I said happily.

"Okay ladies get three people in a group already," Coach shouted, "Then decide who will run first, second, and last. Chrystal you partner up with your classmates in class D, since some of the classes except for class E picks on you."

"Cool," I said, "Hey Clarisse how much do you want to be that I can do a mile in seven minutes and forty five seconds?"

"Well if you do that, then I'll buy you lunch for a whole week," Clarisse said, "You're going first Chrystal since you came up with the idea, Piper you go second, and I'll go last."

"No fair!" I shouted, "You just want to beat the slow runners!"

"Well too bad," Clarisse said smiling at me, "Anyway here is a baton."

Clarisse handed me a baton and I made my way towards the starting line. Before we ran we did some exercise's to loosen our bodies. The people who run first are usually the fastest. A lot of them are in the track and field club from last year too. As I got ready to run I saw the boy's gym class, if I remembered correctly they're doing javelins today. I turned around to find Piper waving at Leo and Jason from afar. I went to the starting line and got ready. I waited patiently until Coach Monroe shot the pistol.

"Get ready…Get set…Go!"

_Bang!_

Off we go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! **


	12. Chapter 11

**It's really fun to write stories, I think I might want to publish a story I'm working on. Though I don't know what to call it.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Leo's POV**

When Jason and I saw Piper waving at us, I felt somewhat happy. Seriously I can't stand a day when Beauty Queen isn't around. Today we're supposed to do javelin throwing and shot-put to strengthen our arms. The only person I saw who's in class D is my buddy from the Hephaestus cabin, Jake Manson. Even he seems a bit livelier here in school than in Camp. And then there's-

"Alright Cupcakes," a certain satyr said.

Coach Hedge, I didn't think he would be here too. When Jason and I saw him in the locker room we were hanging our mouths open like a bunch of Nutcrackers. But when I see him without his goat legs and horns it really looks like he's human. Except for the part he still carries a bat around with him and calls us "Cupcakes".

"Alright Cupcakes," Coach Hedge said, "As your sub you need to do shot-puts and javelin throwing today, but before any of that you'll be running across the field three times."

Everyone groaned, I was about to say: "At least it's not like the Wilderness School where you run through a desert." But I kept my mouth shut; Jason elbowed me in the ribs. "What was that for?!" I whispered to him.

"I don't feel quite comfortable with Gleeson here," he whispered.

"You don't say Thunder," I said sarcastically, "I hate it as much as you do."

"Valdez! Grace! Get your act together and run already!" Hedge yelled.

Jason and I began to run, from the corner of my eye I saw Chrystal speeding past everyone else. When I didn't pay attention I accidentally ran into Karen who was with her science class. "Sorry," I said.

I offered her my hand. She took it and smiled at me. "Thanks."

_Bump Bump._

That was my heart beating in a rhythm. She then left to catch up with her class. She's still pretty as ever, if this school has a prom then I'll ask her out. Jason called my name and I ran back, after what seemed like hours we finished our running.

"Class D will partner up with Class E," Hedge said gruffly, "the rest of you cupcakes will band together with another group to partner up with."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, I sighed, and Jake kept on messing with his shirt. The three of us walked towards two guys who look a lot like each other but different height.

"So," Jason said, "looks like we're partners for the day."

"Yeah," the kid with curly hair said, "My name is Carter Kane and this is Walt Stone."

Walt Stone, I would explain him as a really tall guy next to Carter. Both of them looked a bit of African descent but I don't really know anything about biology or something or another. As Jason, Jake, Carter, Walt, and I walked towards our javelins, Mr. Macho Man also known as Dungeon from class B blocked our path.

"Look here kid," Dungeon growled pointing at Jason, "My girlfriend is almost heads over heels for you, if you touch her I will beat you up so badly nobody will recognize you."

Carter walked in between Dungeon and Jason. "Dungeon we know okay? Nobody wants your oh-so-pretty-girlfriend."

"Oooooh," the boys behind Dungeon said in unison.

Dungeon's face was turning red with rage. "Watch it Kane. Remember the last time you said that?"

Coach Hedge saw this and shouted at Dungeon and the rest of his group to go on the other side of the field. "What was that about?" Jason asked Carter.

"That's Dungeon for you," Walt said, "if his girlfriend Jennifer flirts or googly eyes with guys, Dungeon will be the one to beat the person up."

"Yeah," Carter sighed grabbing the javelin, "Jennifer took one look at me and started to flirt with me, too bad I have someone I like."

"Oooh," I said, "Carter Kane has a girlfriend wha-"

"Anyway," Jason interrupted me, "How far are we suppose to throw the javelin?"

"Beats me," Carter shrugged, "All you have to do is throw the javelin as far as you can without hitting anybody."

All of us walked towards the open field, away from everyone else. Except for the girls who already finished their running around the track, Piper waved at us. Jason and I waved back. She moved her hand across her throat meaning she's going to die in Gym class. Then she turned around and shouted at Chrystal and Clarisse to wait for her. Chrystal and Clarisse turned around and shouted at Piper to run a bit faster. I nudged Jason at the elbow and nodded at Piper's direction.

"Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves," Jason said, "My n-"

"We know who you are," Carter said, "My sister Sadie knows everything, and for instance she knows you're Jason Grace and Leo Valdez."

"Whoa," I said completely amazed, "Is she some type of seer or robot or something?"

The two tensed for a while, and then Walt said, "Um, Sadie isn't a seer; she's just a close friend to the vice principle."

Jason and I glanced at each other, and then we shrugged our shoulders. "So, who wants to bet that I can throw father than you Walt?" Jason asked.

Walt smiled, "I'd like to see that, but I doubt it, since I've been in the javelin club ever since I came here. So we'll see about that Jason."

"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" I shouted moving my hands in my pockets, "But I'd say it would be a tie."

"I'd say Jason's going to win," Jake said trying to get dirt off his shirt.

"Well, I'll say Walt's going to win," Carter said, "But be warned Jason, he can literally throw farther than an athlete."

"Okay," Jason said, "I'll just go ask Coach to give us another javelin."

Jason jogged towards Gleeson who was shouting at a group of students. I turned around and tried to make some jokes to liven up everyone. Jason came back with another javelin and the tournament went underway.

"In this corner is the newbie from class D, Jason Grace!" I announced trying to sound like a ring master in wrestling. "And in this corner is representative from class E, Walt Stone!"

"Leo!" Jason snapped, "I need to concentrate."

I stood there quietly watching Jason getting ready to throw his javelin, when he was ready to throw Jake sneezed causing Jason to throw offside from where he wanted to throw. Amazingly he threw farther than I expected, I took out a pair of binoculars from my tool belt to find where it would land. Out in the field doing field drills, the girl's gym class hasn't noticed the flying javelin going straight at them.

I dropped my binoculars and dashed towards the field, from behind I heard Jason, Walt, Carter, and Jake catching up. "HEY!" I shouted, "Watch out!"

I was too far away for them to hear me, the javelin was about to fall towards Piper who was doing jumping jacks with the others. Jason probably saw this and ran faster than any of us. I stopped a couple of meters away from the girls. Not before Piper was about to get hit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I finally know what to call my book series: The Zodiac. It sounds a bit lame at first until I noticed it really did deal with the zodiacs from Greece!**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Chrystal's POV**

I wasn't really prepared for the whole javelin thing until Coach Monroe told us to do push-ups and not the girl kind where you put your knees on the ground. There was now an extra person in our group, her name is Lily Kings from class B. I repeat the **only** person who actually is really nice to class D and E. I only met her in gym and math class, she's really quiet mostly all of the time but her alluring sky blue eyes makes a person feel a bit intimidated.

Her brunette hair tied in a single ponytail, her sky blue eyes ready for anything unexpected, and her pale white skin seems to get a little bit of color since she now spends most of her time outside reading a book or playing a quick game of tennis with her brother.

Clarisse was not even breaking a sweat, while the rest of us was already tired and wanted to lie down on the grass. But if we did, Clarisse would shout at us. So we continued doing our drills slowly trying to catch our breaths.

"C'mon guys," she said, "We only have fifty more jumping jacks to do."

"Easy for you to say," Lily said gasping for air, "You're like a drill sergeant from the military or something."

"Agh! In the name of all things good," I shouted, "Who made you in charge?"

"Yeah Clarisse," Piper said, "We're going to die if we continue like this forever."

"At least it's keeping you guys in shape," Clarisse mumbled.

After we were done with our push-ups, all of us began to do jumping jacks which almost gave me a small heart attack for the lack of air. I stood still trying to get air into my lungs, when I heard a faint: "Watch out!"

I looked up to find a falling javelin heading straight for Piper, I stood there looking at it fall somewhat slowly. I looked across the field to see Jason, Jake, Carter, Walt, and Leo running towards us. _Oh crap,_ I thought.

The javelin seemed to be falling twenty miles an hour, I was only twenty feet away from Piper who was doing jumping jacks again and looking a bit tired. The javelin was close enough to hit her, I ran as fast as I could. _"Remember tackle someone like one of those American Football players do,"_ a voice said inside of my head.

I was now five feet away, I jumped forward and tackled Piper right before she was about to get hit. When I grabbed her the javelin tore a piece of my shoulder sleeve away. I landed on my side while Piper landed on her arm. I felt pain bolting through my entire arm, but I completely ignored it. I stood up and offered Piper my hand. She took it and stood up. I looked at the javelin that was about to make a Piper a shish kebab, Clarisse pulled it out and took my missing shoulder sleeve off. I dusted off the dirt from my shirt and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Piper asked, "You're bleeding and you're smiling about it?"

"Well think on the bright side," I said, "You're not a Piper shish kebab and I've had worse before."

"Piper you okay?" Jason asked looking her over, "You're not hurt are you?"

Jake, Carter, Walt, and Leo caught up and panted. Jason was still looking at Piper with worry in his eyes. Clarisse was still holding the javelin. From what I could see, it looked like she wanted to break it and throw it at the person who threw the thing at Piper.

"You guys okay?" Cater asked sounding a bit worried, "No one got hurt did they?"

"Nope," I said happily, "Nobodies hurt except for a few bruises and cuts here and there."

"Chrystal you do know that you're bleeding right?" Walt asked.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at my left shoulder to find a deep gash protruding blood. To me blood is less likely the most important thing in the world unless you count that it helps your immune system and makes your body fluid. "It's fine," I said.

Coach Monroe rushed over to find a blood soaked arm with the girl not minding the blood coming out. "What the hell happened here?" Coach shouted, "Why are you bleeding and why does Clarisse have a javelin?"

"That's my fault," Jason said, "Walt and I was having a competition and I threw father than I expected."

"No it was my fault," Jake said, "If I didn't sneeze we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's okay Coach," I said while Lily brought the nurse over, "These guys didn't mean it, anyway shouldn't you keep an eye on the dramatics over there?"

I said pointing at the girls who were sitting down and complaining the drill was too hard. "I have to write a detention slip for them," she said.

"No you don't," I said, "I'm fine and it was just an accident, it won't happen again. Just pardon them please, they're from my class and you know how bad they are in detention."

Coach Monroe shuddered, remembering the last time she gave a detention slip to one of my classmates. Let's say it didn't end well for the teacher rather than the student. "Fine," she said.

She turned around and walked over to the dramatics. The nurse at the mean time was applying alcohol to m wound and then she put gauze, then blankets upon blankets of bandage on my arm. "You're wound would heal if you eat a lot of nutritionist food, but for now I think you should rest since you lost a lot of blood. You're face is pale and your arm maybe sore."

"Preposterous," I said, "I need to climb the rock wall and then I'll get some sleep."

"Chrystal," Leo said, "I think the nurse is right you need to rest or else you might end up dead on the ground."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Is that some type of complement?"

I may seem like an idiot at times, but I can't help it if I lost an amount of blood it may cause me to be quite stupid for a moment at time. I sat down with a loud thump and looked up feeling a bit drowsy. "Fine, I'll rest."

The nurse left to go and replenish his first aid kit. Jason, Jake, Carter, Walt, and Leo left dragging the javelin. Piper, Lily, and Clarisse helped me stand up. Coach Monroe then announced that it was time for us to climb the rock wall. "Why is it that I miss this?" I wailed, "I haven't climbed the rock wall in a while."

"Let's put her over there across the rock wall," Clarisse said holding onto my good arm.

They dragged me there, I felt a bit tired and worn out. Trust me, if you lost a lot of blood you'll feel a bit of dizziness, fatigue, and for some of you (especially me), you'll feel a bit dumb and stupid.

"Are you sure you're fine Chrystal?" Lily asked with worry etched across her face, "Just call us if you need to go to the nurse's office."

"Yeah I'll be fine," I said waving my good arm at them, "Get yourselves ready okay? 'Cause I'll be handling the rock wall courses by remote."

I opened the tree behind me. The bark began to break off and inside was electronic gears and such. I looked carefully trying to find the remote to the rock wall. I digged my hand in there and felt a familiar shape against my palm. I grabbed it and brought it out. The remote is an average looking RC controller except for the part it doesn't control a car but the rock wall.

"Okay," Piper said, "So where is the gear?"

Everyone looked at her and laughed. Clarisse laughed and patted Piper's shoulder. "We don't get any. We see how far we can climb before any of the obstacles throws us down the chasm."

Piper gulped. "M-maybe I should sit this out. It could be unsafe."

"It's completely safe," Lily said, "Anything Chrystal makes are safe. Unless you count the time someone got stuck up there with their foot planted in a small hole."

Piper looked up. The rock wall took over the whole wall out in the field. The wall is taller than 100 feet and less than 500 feet. "What if we get hurt?"

"Don't worry about that," Coach Monroe said, "Chrystal will be having a view of the whole rock wall and if you do fall to your doom you'll be landing on a soft mattress instead of cold hard ground."

"O-okay," Piper said.

"Good luck everybody," I said, "Piper don't worry I'll try to go easy on you…for now."

Piper gulped and walked towards the rock wall with certain uneasiness. Clarisse and Lily took one last look at me and jogged towards the rock wall where Coach Monroe told them about the objective for today. I sat where I was, under a tree with a controller in my hand. I put on a headset microphone on my head and turned on the controls for the rock wall. Hey I did say I was going easy on Piper, but did it mean I was going to go easy on the others?

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Leo's POV**

When gym was over, Chrystal and Piper waited for us outside of the locker rooms. Jason put his arm around Piper still worried that she might've gotten a bruise. I glanced at Chrystal who currently has a bandage around her arm. I felt a bit worried for her. But she could run pretty quickly. Chrystal led us to our next class: Algebra. She told us to sit in the back with her. When we arrived at Algebra cowgirl was there all bubbly and bright.

"Sammy, the three will be sitting with me," Chrystal said, "Since they're new to the curriculum at school I'll do chapter eight section one with them."

Cowgirl smiled she glanced at us. "You're going to have fun," she said.

Chrystal went to the back. She sat at a round table where she plugged in her laptop. She gave us a text book and graphing paper. Piper sat next to Chrystal, Jason sat next to Piper and I sat next to Chrystal on the other side. She opened her book to page two hundred and sixty marking chapter eight. I glanced around the classroom. The place was filled with anything dealing with math. A computer was at the front of the desk along with some model cars. I only saw three people from class E and D. The rest was from the other three classes. Everyone settled down until the Algebra teacher came in. "Today we will be learning about the multiplication properties of exponents. Chrystal would you be kind enough to show us the basic multiplication properties of exponents please?"

Chrystal walked up to the white board and grabbed two colors, one blue one green. She wrote:

22 x 22 = (2x2) x (2x2x2x2x2) 27

To multiply powers having the same base, add the exponents.

The problem = am x an= am+n

(2 x 3)2 = (2 x 3) x (2 x 3) = 2x2x3x3 = 22 x 32

To find a power of a product, find the power of each factor and multiply.

She wrote only two examples. The teacher looked up at the board completely amazed on how much knowledge she held. "Is this it?" she asked smiling at him.

"Wow," he said, "I didn't think you would know that much."

She smiled and walked back to her seat. The teacher then told them to look at the problems and solve them. Piper, Jason, and I looked at our books and began to start the problems. Jason only got up to question fifteen until he asked Chrystal for help. Piper got up to question twenty-two until she asked Chrystal what the question was asking. I on the other hand kept on asking her what to do on question ten.

"You're a mechanic," she said, "Imagine an engine with a lot of gears and rotors spinning. One of the rotors or gears is broken and you need to fix it."

I visualized what she was talking about and began to attack the questions. I only got up to question forty. The one thing I hated about math is the word problems. They drive me crazy. Everything is scrambled and I could barely read it. I looked up to find Piper and Jason struggling too but their only five questions ahead of me. Chrystal was on her laptop solving some advance math.

"Hey can you help me?" I asked her.

She looked up from her laptop and looked at the question I was stuck at. "I simply hate word problems," she muttered. "Here's what you need to do."

She pointed to the numbers I needed to solve the problem, then simplify it into simple numbers like a + b = c. It's only simple if someone explains the questions to you. "How come you're not doing any of this?"

"I excel in math," she said, "I'm currently doing Pre-calculus which is harder than I thought."

"Isn't that for college?"

She nodded her head. "It is, but why not do another little step further?"

I smiled at her, she reminds me of the little girl in my dreams. It isn't always nightmares at night, sometimes it's the little girl laughing and smiling with her family. Algebra class seemed to last for only an hour and thirty minutes. Chrystal packed her stuff and told us to go to lunch. "Is it okay if we could join you?" Piper asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, but I usually go to the roof top to eat since it's quiet and peaceful there."

We then packed our stuff and caught up to Chrystal who was waiting in line to get her food. "I'll buy," she said, "Since you guys didn't bring any food for yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

She nodded her head. "It's a thing, when a current student at school has the same schedule as the new students its usual for the student to treat the newbies to lunch."

She then insisted us to let her pay. I got two tacos, nachos, soda, water, and a fruit forced by Piper. Jason got a burrito, fruit, water, and soda. Piper got a salad, a cucumber sandwich, fruit, water and soda. Chrystal paid for us and she led us to a set of stairs which leads to the roof top. When she opened the door we were appalled at the view. Chrystal pointed to a couple of benches. "That's where I usually sit, it's really peaceful up here and I could always see what's happening down below."

We sat on the benches, Jason and Piper sat next to each other, Chrystal sat across from them and I sat next to her. When we began to eat, I noticed she didn't have anything to eat. I offered her some of my nachos but she said she was fine.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's crunchy, cheesy, and tasty."

"I'm fine really," she said, "I have a sandwich and some hot tea."

"Okay show me," I said smiling at her.

She sighed and took out her sandwich and a metal thermos. "Satisfied chef?"

I nodded my head and began to dig into my food. Jason and Piper were already done. Chrystal had her head in a sketch she was drawing. I looked over her shoulder to find a sketch of Jason and Piper sitting next to each other. "You're pretty good," I whispered to her.

"Thanks," she replied, "But sometimes I hate to draw. But I can't help it since it helps me with my dreams."

I left her alone and then the bell rang for class to start again. Chrystal collected her stuff and the trays we used. Jason, Piper, and I were already at the door when Chrystal opened a small door near the exit. She then pressed a red button for a small elevator to come up, and then she put the trays in the small elevator and closed the door. "Cool," I said.

"Let's go," she said, "We will only be having one class in the afternoon since there was a very long assembly this morning."

We followed Chrystal to English class. We expected her to sit in the back like she did in Algebra but she sat up front. "I'm currently failing this class," she told us, "So I sit up front, my dyslexia is always getting on my nerves sometimes. You guys can sit anywhere at the moment."

Piper, Jason, and I sat right behind Chrystal. The teacher came in. She was dressed in a blue shirt, with a grey and black camo jacket, and grey pants. She has long black hair, Caucasian skin, and her eyes seem somewhat mysterious. Surprisingly Chrystal coughed a bit. The teacher walked up to her to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she said, "It must be the medicine the nurse gave me."

The teacher then introduced herself. "My name is Olivia Kingston. I'll be your new English teacher."

The cowgirl, Sammy raised her hand. "What happened to Ms. Jones?"

"She quit her job yesterday," Ms. Kingston said.

Everyone then started to spread a bit of gossip and some rumors about their old English teacher saying her mind was taken by aliens or she's an android. Chrystal opened her English text book and started to read something. Ms. Kingston then began to tell us about Shakespeare and his way of writing. Everyone sat there bored out of their minds.

I felt like sleeping, when I turned my head towards the window I saw the principle sitting down on a bench talking to the counselor. When I turned my attention back to the teacher, I noticed Chrystal's head was down and she wasn't moving a muscle. She then woke up to the vibration of her phone. She looked at her message and sighed.

"Today we'll be talking about the Odyssey," Ms. Kingston said.

Some of the students sighed and groan, except for Piper who was almost jumping out of her seat. When Chrystal heard the word 'Odyssey' she took out her laptop and got ready to type. Ms. Kingston saw some of us ready to go and began.

"The Odyssey focuses on Odysseus on his voyage home to Ithaca from the fall of Troy," Ms. Kingston said, "Fearing he was already dead his wife Penelope and his son Telemachus were to 'fight off' the unruly suitors who wanted Penelope's hand in marriage."

Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention. My mind was elsewhere, when the bell rang. Piper poked me and I grabbed my bag and walked out with them. Chrystal was ahead of us, the cowgirl and Karen were talking to her at once. Chrystal wasn't paying attention to either of them. She just took out her phone and began to read a message.

"Chrystal," I shouted.

Chrystal stopped, put her phone in her pocket and waited patiently for me. I caught up to her, just outside of the door. The principle was waving the students good-bye along with the counselor. I saw Carter and Walt going back home with a bunch of other students in toll. "What are you going to do?"

Chrystal shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know, but I need to get back to get some supplies to a bunch of people."

"Karen let's go," Sammy the cowgirl said, "Those two need to talk in private."

Karen protested but then gave up in defeat. Jason and Piper waited patiently behind me. I scratched my head and laughed a bit. Chrystal raised her eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I mean is your shoulder going to be okay?"

"It'll be fine," she replied, "The nurse said I just need to get some rest and eat a lot of nutritionist food."

"Cool," I said, "Would you like any help at all?"

"Not really," she replied, "It's only small things like balloons or something like that."

"Okay," I said, "See you at school."

She nodded her head. Jason and Piper said 'good-bye' to Chrystal and we began to go back to the apartment. We were excited to go back to the apartment to have our 'welcoming'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the lateness guys, I'm currently writing a story on fictionpress too. If you guys want to pass some time and I'm not updating fast enough just go to fictionpress and search up Phoenician30 or Touch of an Illusion**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Chrystal's POV**

Maybe it wasn't bad, having an arm bleeding and then it gets numb suddenly. Mr. Lands took out my motorcycle which eventually turned into a bike. As I was about to leave, Ms. Amour came. At first I didn't want to talk to her, since I've developed this weird sensation she wasn't what she is. "Chrystal," she said.

"Yes?"

"The boy talking to you, his name is Leo right?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow curiously. "Yes, the guy talking to me is Leo," I said, "Why, is there something wrong?"

She smiled. "You two look cute together," she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, go home the school needs to close and I have many things to do," she said very quickly.

I rode my bike all the way to _Marty's Shop_ where Marty Williams the owner of the Shop greeted me. I parked my bike outside of the shop and walked into the Shop. "Hey Scarlet," a man said, "The young mechanic is here."

Scarlet was underneath a car fixing the oil canister. She slid out and wiped out the grease on her hand. Scarlet is not that different from me, she loves to build, design, and fix things. Her wavy red hair was held up by a headband I made her a few years ago, her beautiful brown eyes covered by goggles, and her white skin covered by some type of grit, dirt, oil, and grease. She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I noticed she smells like engine grease and oil. We broke up and I sat on a tool box and she was washing her hands and face at a nearby sink. "You stink," I said.

"Wow," she said sarcastically, "Is that a nice way to greet your friend?"

"Yes," I said, "Especially if the friend works at a workshop and smells like engine grease and oil."

She laughed. "You're right about that," she said, "Are you here to return some of the tools I lent you?"

I nodded. I took out a monkey wrench, a small hammer, a jack hammer, and another wrench from my sling bag. "Sorry," I said, "I was completing the engine part of the car and then the oil tank just burst. It took me longer than I thought to finish the engine."

She finished washing her hands and face. She took off her goggles and saw the bandage around my shoulder. She grabbed it and I winced a bit. "When did this happen?"

"At school," I replied, "It's not that bad really, when the javelin hit I couldn't feel anything."

"Hm, okay," she said, "The only reason you could be here is either you need to a) return the tools, b) you father is planning something, c) there are new people in the apartment, or most likely you need a ride."

"Well you got c and the last one right," I replied, "I need a ride and I need to stop at a shop to get some stuff, can you help me please?"

"Nah," Scarlet replied, "I'm way too busy."

I stood there mouth opened, even after helping her with her work at the Shop she wouldn't even consider a thing.

"Joke," she said laughing, "you should see your face sometimes. Sure I'll drive you, help you get some stuff, and take you back. C'mon let's go."

Scarlet grabbed her keys and shouted at Mike she's going home. Not waiting for a reply Scarlet loaded my bike on her blue Honda truck and sat down. I got shot-gun and waited until she started the car. As we drove to the store, I gave Scarlet the list and she quickly went in and got out with all the stuff.

"Next stop," she said, "Apartments."

"Yippee," I said sarcastically but still wincing at the pain in my arm.

Scarlet drove all the way to the apartment. I got out and took my bike out of the truck and put it inside the apartment. I grabbed my wounded arm, feeling the pain coursing through it. Scarlet asked if I was okay, and I told her I was just merely hurt a bit. When she and I arrived at my father's apartment door, we were both greeted by him and a couple of the neighbours I've known.

My dad took the stuff from Scarlet and took one glance at me. He quickly put the stuff down and rushed to my side. He looked me over afraid I might have injured a bone or something. "Are you okay?" he asked in a hurry, "What happened? How did this happen and what were you doing?"

"Slow down dad," I said, "I'm already starting to get a headache from the talking. It's just an accident but the nurse said it'll heal in a couple of days or maybe weeks' time."

He sighed. "That's great news," he said, "At least you won't suffer during the big competition."

"I hope not," I muttered, "'Cause I hate to sit on the side lines."

He chuckled. "I know you don't," he said, "Now, go change into some sort of attire and slip a note underneath all three of the new arrivals place. Okay?"

I nodded my head, my dad gave me the invitations and I quickly walked out of the room and into my place. The whole place was clean at least. The old Thunderbird looked shiny and new. I walked into my room and closed the door right behind me. I shut the curtains and turned on my bedroom light. I took a deep breath. Taking off bandages on an arm is really painful, especially if the wound is hurting really badly. I looked at myself in the mirror as I took off the bandage wrapped around my arm. A long gash ran alongside of my arm, I winced as I took the entire bandage off. I exhaled deeply and inhaled sharply. The gash looked a bit better, if not a little well. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a moist hot towel and wrapped it around my arm.

"Chrystal you okay?" my father asked from the outside of my door, "Do you need any help?"

"I-I'm fine," I replied shakily, "Let me just change and then I'll be out."

"Okay," he said, "I'll be in the other room."

As the moist hot towel began to cool down, I took it off. I then searched through my medicine cabinet and found a wrap of gauze and some bandages. I put the gauze on first and then wrapped the bandages. It was painful work especially if you have one hand doing all the work. I then started to wear a silver colour like shirt and light blue pants. I went out of my room and started to head towards the other room where my father, Scarlet and a couple of the neighbours are at.

"You okay kiddo?" Christopher asked looking a bit worried.

I nodded my head. Christopher is one of those people who would look after anyone who is hurt or injured. As I walked through the 'herd' or bundle of people, I stumbled upon Scarlet who was chit chatting with my dad. My father looked at me worriedly but sighed. "Chrystal," he said, "I want you to go and slip the notes under the new arrivals place okay?"

I nodded my head and headed towards the door. I put on my shoes and walked out of the door, my arm still hurting. Just to make things worse I could've sworn I saw a shadow following me. I didn't stop walking until I reached the new arrivals place. I quickly slid the note underneath the doors and knocked on all of them and quickly ran downstairs. I then felt my arm receding from the pain. I then walked inside the room and sat down on one of my father's couch.

A knock came from the door. Everyone quieted down, my dad gave me the signal and I pressed a button on an RC controller. The lights dimmed, the room changed colour, balloons hung, food wafting in the air, and the robots from my place walked into the room. My father opened the door. I then pressed a button and everyone yelled:

**"WELCOME!"  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while, school started almost three weeks ago and I'm currently working on a project for World History. I'll post as soon as I can.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Leo's POV**

When I received the note from the door, Piper and Jason walked into my place. They both carried a note in their hands.

"Do you know what's this is about?" I asked.

"It's probably the invitation for the welcoming," Piper replied, "Maybe we should go down."

I looked at the invitation and read it before my mind goes bonkers on me again.

_"If the person whom received this invitation please go to room number 30A."_

"Let's go then?" Jason asked opening the door.

I shrugged and we followed him down the stairs. When Jason knocked on the door, he then opened it and we were welcomed by a bunch of people who shouted:

"WELCOME!"

At first I was like "What in Hades?!" But then I noticed it was the 'Welcoming Party' Marcus was talking about when Jason, Piper, and I arrived here. I went inside first and was greeted by some neighbours in the apartment. As I was talking to Nicola, I saw Chrystal resting her head upon a boy's shoulder that was smiling and deeply blushing. Nicola looked in my direction and nudged me.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"You like her~!" he said rolling his tongue.

"I do not!" I shouted at him, "I already have a crush on someone else."

"Who," he asked giving me a suspicious smile.

"Someone," I said fidgeting a bit.

Nicola laughed loudly and patted my back. He then told me to go and talk to the boy at the couch. I sighed and walked over to the guy. I then sat across from him and introduced myself.

"Leo Valdez," I said putting out my hand, "And who are you?"

"Elijah Woods," the boy replied, "I'm Chrystal's skateboard buddy."

I then took a quick glance at Chrystal who looked a bit blissful in her sleep. She looks exactly like the girl from my dreams. But has dark eyes while the little girl from my dreams has light brown eyes. Elijah looked at me and smiled. "You like her don't you?" he asked giving me a devious smile.

"I do not!" I shouted at him, "First it was Nicola now it's you?! What is wrong with you people?"

Elijah chuckled slightly. "No worries dude," he said, "I'm not her boyfriend. I wish I could but I'm in love with another person. We're just close friends. Who do you like, Sammy the cowgirl or Karen?"

"Cowgirl isn't my type," I replied, "I sort of like Karen."

Elijah laughed. After that he and I began to talk about mechanical engineering. As we talked, Chrystal stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her hair on the left side was messed up while the rest of her hair was wavy and lustrous. She saw me and flipped over the couch. Elijah and I laughed. Chrystal laughed a bit but winced. She held onto her injured arm and sat next to Elijah.

"Did I miss something?" Chrystal asked.

"Not really," Elijah said, "I actually came by to see if you wanted to go skateboarding with me. But your dad invited me in for the newbies who're living in the apartment."

"Okay," she replied, "What about you Leo?"

"I'm here for the welcoming," I said, "Did you forget already?"

"Wait you, Piper, and Jason are staying in the apartment?!" Chrystal shouted sounding a bit surprised.

"Where were you on Saturday then?" I jokingly said.

Chrystal thought for a moment. "Well, on Saturday I was drawing a picture then I hurriedly ran down the stairs to go to Sammy's house."

"You're the girl that ran passed us on Saturday?!" I shouted pointing at her.

Elijah raised his brow and looked to and fro at me and Chrystal. "What in Zeus' underwear are you guys talking about?!"

That was unexpected, Chrystal laughed and so did I. Elijah was still looking to and fro still not getting any information from the two of us. He then gave up and stayed quiet. Chrystal and I almost laughed our butts off. I then noticed she wasn't wincing in pain anymore. "Looks like you're all better."

"Fellow friends," Marcus shouted, "Let us welcome the newcomers to the apartment. Would Leo, Jason, and Piper please come to the front please?"

Chrystal beckoned me to go and so did Elijah. I walked up to Jason and Piper and gave them a quizzical look. "What are we doing?"

Jason and Piper shrugged their shoulders. Marcus smiled. He took three pans of pies and threw them at our faces. He has a good aim, 'cause the next thing I knew, strawberry pie filled my mouth and covered my face. I took the pan off and smiled. "Nice one."

Piper and Jason laughed. I looked at the crowd and saw Chrystal walking towards us. When she came closer to us she smiled. "Well, there's your welcoming," she said hiding a fit of laughter. "When there are new people living in the apartment you'll receive a pie to the face."

"So you're saying everyone gets a pie to the face?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Chrystal said laughing a bit, "At least it's not as bad as it looks."

After we all cleaned our face and such, we re-join the party. Jason, Piper, and I wanted to find Chrystal and asked her about the apartment. We looked all over the room but we couldn't find her. When I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally bumped into a red head woman who was talking to Nicola. "Sorry," I said rubbing my head.

The red head turned around and smiled at me. I didn't notice this at first but when Chrystal, Elijah and I were talking she would always look at a distance to find someone. "It's okay," she said, "May I ask who you are?"

"Leo Valdez," I said.

"Leo did you find her yet?" Jason asked coming out of nowhere.

"Ah you must be looking for Chrystal," the red head said, "She's in that other room over there."

The woman pointed to a door that was barely opened. I was about to thank her, but when I turned around she wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked around for the woman but I couldn't see her, only the neighbours laughing and chatting amongst each other. Jason and Piper shrugged saying they couldn't see the woman either. "C'mon I know where Chrystal is," I said pointing at the door the woman pointed to earlier.

The three of us made sure no one was looking at us when we went into the room next door. As we got inside of the room we closed the door gently. A car in the middle of the room, schematics all around lying on the floor, wall, even the ceiling! Tool boxes surrounded the car and the place looked brand new if you clean the place up. No need for explanations, I already know this is heaven. As the three of us walked around we heard a faint scream from behind a door. Piper, Jason and I ran towards the door and threw it open to find the person screaming. On the floor lying motionless and breathing heavily, the wound on her arm bleeding. Blood covered a rag she was using to cover it up. Instead of the blood stopping, it kept on flowing out.

I rushed over to her side and quickly picked up the half soiled rag she was using. Her face ghostly pale, her hair soiled with sweat, and when I opened her eyes it was blank it was as if no one was living in the body. "Hey, Chrystal wake up," I said, "Wake up, c'mon quit scaring us this has to be a joke or something. Wake up!"

Piper put her hand on my shoulder. "Leo, we should get the medical stuff from her bathroom first and then apply whatever is necessary to help her."

"You guys go," I said, "I'll make sure she doesn't spill a lot of blood out anymore."

As Jason and Piper went into Chrystal's bathroom to get the medical supplies, I cradled her. I've only met her and I already have this tingly feeling in my heart that she's the one who need protection. As I covered her wound, her eyes began to flutter. She kept on whispering something. "Mom, I beg you, please stay," she whispered weakly with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

I began to cry, I too said the same thing like her. I hugged Chrystal, she's just like me. She lost her mother and misses her badly. Jason and Piper quickly came out of the bathroom and quickly put on the bandages. Piper told us to get out so she could change Chrystal's shirt. "We can't let her have a bloodied shirt while sleeping," she said sternly.

From the looks of it, Chrystal seemed to be half awake and half unconscious. "I'll…be…fine," she breathed heavily.

"No you're not," Piper snapped at her. "Do you have any loose clothing you can wear like a shirt or something?"

"Um, Piper," she said, "The guys are still here."

Piper pushed us out of the door and closed it behind us. Jason and I stood there waiting for the door to open. Jason looked serious with his arms crossed and whatnot. "There's something wrong," he said.

I looked at him. "What? Other than Chrystal almost dying?"

"Yes," he said, "Someone or something came to see her."

"What are you talking about Jason?"

"Think about it," Jason said, "You saw Chrystal not in pain anymore. Then when we found her she's covered in her blood with the wound opened. Doesn't that sound a bit fishy to you?"

"It does," I said.

When Jason and I were talking, Piper came out of the room and closed the door behind her. Jason and I looked at Piper. "Is she going to be okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Piper replied, "She's sleeping peacefully, right now. Before she went to sleep, she told me she wasn't alone in her room."

"What?" I said. "Jason and I were talking about that a few seconds ago."

"Well, she said she wasn't alone," Piper said, "She said the man was the same one who killed her mother in a fire years ago."

Her mother died in a fire years ago? I thought. Is Chrystal the little girl I've been dreaming about endlessly? I felt my mind racing over and over with questions. If Chrystal is truly the girl I've been dreaming about, then does it mean I'm supposed to help her?

"Hey what are you three doing here?" A voice said startling us.

We turned around to find the woman with red hair. She stood there looking at us, brow raised. "So? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Um-

"We were just looking for Chrystal," Jason interrupted, "It turns out she's sleeping. We just wanted to thank her."

The woman looked like she didn't believe a word we said. At first we thought she would move pass us and check on Chrystal. Instead she sighed and smiled. "Sorry, Chrystal has trouble sleeping nowadays," she said. "Ever since her mother died, Chrystal would stay away from people especially her father. But ever since she entered the new year of school, she's been trying to improve her behavior with other people."

"Her behavior?" Piper asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. "Chrystal wasn't always bright and bubbly, before she used to have this kind of dark side to her. But now she keeps her 'other self' hidden away from the world."

"May I ask you a question miss?" Jason asked, "Who are you, Chrystal's relative or something?"

The woman looked like she was going to laugh but she contained it. "I'm not Chrystal's relative, I'm her mechanic buddy at a shop somewhere near the school," she said, "My name is Scarlet. May I go see her?"

We let her pass through. We know that if Scarlet saw the blood soaked rag she would know what happened. The door closed behind us and we waited until Scarlet got out of the room. She stayed in there for quite some time, but as we were about to leave she walked out of the room, closed the door and walked over to us. "Thanks for watching over her."

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?" Scarlet said, "Chrystal has a camera in her room, it's hidden but she would have it there in case something was to happen."

"What can you do to it?" Piper asked.

"Simple review the whole tape and then get the information you need," Scarlet said.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Jason asked.

"No I don't usually look at the tape, to know things," Scarlet replied.

Scarlet escorted us back up to the party where everyone was laughing and still chatting amongst each other all happy and smiling. The party ended at around five in the afternoon and Chrystal's father and Scarlet told us to get ready for school tomorrow. As I got into my room I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. If Chrystal is truly the girl in my dreams, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I then stood up and walked out of my bedroom and went to the fridge to get a drink. I sat at the desk near the window and looked at the actual view of New York.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Chrystal's POV**

The pain keeps on getting worse by the minute. I knew I should've stayed at the party instead of going back into my bedroom. Now I lay in bed almost dying from the blood lost I had. I prayed to Apollo that I would feel better. Oh God why? I thought. I don't want to die. I never found the little boy. All I want to do is find him and comfort him.

I wept. I felt my tears rolling down on my face. Who would've thought a person like me would die from blood lost? I couldn't think of anything more gruesome like this. I was lucky, just darn lucky to be found by Piper, Jason, and Leo. I could barely remember anything. As the three went to go and wipe their faces, I went back to my room and reapply the bandage. When I closed the door behind me I felt the presence of a killer. When I turned around to face the person I felt a knife slide upon my injured arm. I couldn't take it. I muffled my scream by covering my mouth. I looked up to find him smirking at me, his blue eyes boring into my dark eyes.

"I've finally found you," he said grinning evilly at me.

On my knees I could barely see anything. The world was spinning, the only thing I did was scream. I heard my door open and three people came into my room, I felt someone cradling me. I opened my eyes to see Leo. I wanted to tell him something. But I mumbled a few words. The next thing I knew, Leo was crying and holding onto me tightly.

After those agonizing moments, I now lay on my bed with a bloodied arm. I felt my life seeping away. How long until I'm forced to die? How long, but life is too short for me. I don't want to die, I thought miserably to myself.

"Chrystal," a voice said.

I tried opening my eyes and sit up straight but I felt hands resting on my shoulders. "You need to rest," the voice continued. "I'll heal you but you must remember never to forget you dreams. Your dreams will heal you."

When the voice stopped talking, I felt a bit at ease. The pain on my arm felt numb and my eyelids felt heavy. I felt the same hands holding onto my head as I fell asleep. _"Good night little one, your wound will heal."_

I fell asleep for what seemed like days. I remember vivid things. Like my dad and Scarlett presenting and giving me tools, sketch pads, and a drawing tablet. After spending a couple of days sleeping I tried to remember everything happening in the past few days. But who would? A knock came from the door and I sat up in my bed sketch book and pencil in hand. "Come in."

The door opened slightly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine," I replied, "But why won't you come in?"

The door opened fully and there standing with a bag full of stuff stood the least likely person to be in my room. He sported a blue shirt and white shirt, with blue pants, and a hat covering his messy hair. I would have thought it would be Karen, Sammy, or even Elijah that no good friend of mine. But Leo is mostly out of the question, heck I only knew him for a couple of days. "Sorry to intrude," he said.

"It's no problem," I replied, "Though what's with the stuff?"

"Oh," Leo said noticing the bag in his hand, "Everyone today at cooking class pitched in to make you something."

"Is it a lot?" I asked.

"Not really," he said, "Want to eat it together?"

Eat it together? Really is that some kind of cheesy joke or something? I thought. But he did have what a few steps away just to go to my room. I sighed and put my sketch pad away. "Sure, why not."

I took out a small remote I haven't seen in months and pressed a blue button. Leo laid the bag on the desk and took out a box of something. I then pressed another button to summon my prototype robot I programmed a few years back to serve plates and silverware. Of course I never used it in years since I eat with my dad, but I couldn't quite remember what it looked like. A loud noise came from the kitchen and walking into my room with a smiley face picture and robotic limbs stood the prototype. I looked at it almost a bit shocked, I could've sworn I turned the thing into a sculpture but I completely ignored it. Leo looked at it in amazement. "You built that?"

He picked the robot up and examined it. He then turned his attention to me, "You created this?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I think you should put it down, I haven't been able to do any modifications or anything."

"Oh right, sorry," he said, "Do you want to eat now, and I bet you haven't eaten anything in days."

I heard my stomach growl in protest. "Well actually my dad has been giving me some kind of blended food and to be honest, it's really disgusting."

Leo laughed while serving the food. He gave me a plate with steaming hot rice with some kind of fish sauce thing. He then brought the chair over and sat down. "Ah let us eat!"

"Leo I have a question," I asked.

He looked at me. "What is this?" I asked pointing at the food.

"Oh yeah," he said, "This is fish curry, your friends told me that you love spicy things and somewhat hot. So we decided to make fish curry."

I looked at the food warily, and then glanced at Leo who was waiting for me to taste it. I took a spoon and scooped up a bit of rice and the curry. I put it in my mouth and to put it short. A bit too hot for my taste, and the rice wasn't fully cooked right, other than that it's quite delicious. But instead of saying those rude things I smiled a bit. "You guys still need to improve."

"What?" Leo said looking at me.

"Nothing," I said smiling. "It's delicious."

"Really, it's good?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay," he said, "Then here's dessert. Nobody made it so I kind of baked it when I came back from school."

That seemed a bit off, why would somebody want to bake me something? I mean isn't it a bit of a nuisance to do so? I sighed. But Leo seems a bit too nice to me. Maybe he likes someone and doesn't want to talk to Jason and Piper, I thought.

Leo took the plates and went out of my room to get a new set of plates and spoons. He then walked over to the desk and took out what looked like some kind of cheese cake. He then handed the plate to me along with the silverware. I thanked him and watched him take a piece of the cake. He then sat on the chair and began to dig in to the cake. I looked at the cake warily. "Aren't you going to eat it?" he asked with his mouth full of cake.

I took a bite out of it and felt the moist cake almost rejuvenating me with its sweetness. I took another bite and kept on eating the cake until there was none left. "I have to admit you're pretty good at baking a cake Leo," I said, "But are you sure you didn't ask for anyone's help or anything?"

"Hey at least give me some credit," he protested.

"Ha there you go," I said, "Who helped you with the cake then Leo?"

Leo fidgeted a little and mumbled. "Piper helped me."

At least he helped, I thought.

"Hey Chrystal," Leo said, "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"That's an odd question," I said, "I am going to school tomorrow. The wound is already healed, why?"

"Well the annual competition is up," he said rubbing his head. "And you're the only person who doesn't have a partner, so I volunteered myself to be your partner."

I looked at him quizzically, now that I think about it. Days passed by quickly when I was sleeping, but I couldn't have guessed it was already the competition. "Leo, what day is it?"

Leo sometimes looks like a dog when he looks at me. "Well, I think it's the thirteenth of September."

"What, I missed a week of school?!" I shouted.

"Y-yeah," Leo replied with a slight blush.

I laid my head back on my pillow, now I feel a bit useless. Not going to school for a whole week, and everyone in the school will think I'm just a weakling. "Hey it's still afternoon," Leo said, "You want to go to the park or something? You know walk out your stiff legs and such."

I blushed a bit. Normally my guy friends don't say such things. I got out of bed and grabbed some change of clothes. I then stepped into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I simply don't understand, my heart is beating and my face is turning red. Is this what my friends call 'true love'? This is most probably better than dating Lucius few years back, but Leo? I don't know. I quickly washed up and got dressed in a loose red shirt with a hammer and anvil insignia, blue jeans, and a white baseball cap. I got out of the bathroom. From there I saw Leo looking at a poster of Hephaestus the God of Blacksmithing and Fire. "Who drew this?"

I turned my back on him. "I simply don't know. I mostly found these posters at the front of my door when I first moved in. I asked all of the neighbours who gave it to me, but none of them knew. Most likely I think it's the actual Greek Gods and Goddess who gave them to me, but my father says not to believe in such things. But I know in my heart, he's telling me a lie to cover up the truth."

I turned around to find Leo looking sternly at me. "So you believe demigods exist then?"

"I'm no fool," I said, "But the possibility could be endless."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 17

I have a couple of questions to you readers. Should I confess my love to this one guy I like? Or should I just ignore the beating of my heart? Love is confusing sometimes, I simply can't understand love. (Though I doubt any of you guys read this) Actually I listened to some old 80's, 90's and modern love songs. I have to simply say (this is my opinion I don't know if you guys will agree) that the people in the 90's care for the girl of their dreams to love them eternally. *hint* I listened to Enrique Iglesias Escape, Richard Marx Waiting for you, and Apologize by Timbaland ft. Onerepublic. (Yeah I listen to old music so what? You shouldn't judge somebody like that)**  
**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Leo's POV**

"I'm no fool," she said, "But the possibility could be endless."

Right then and there I thought I saw Chrystal's true self. She's not like the other girls I've had a crush on. Wait, what am I saying? I thought to myself. Do I truly like Chrystal than Khione? I mean Khione is a goddess for Pete's sakes and Chrystal is just another mortal. But when I saw her sleeping a few days ago, she looked so innocent and cute. What am I saying? If I truly like Chrystal why can't I say anything to her?

"Hey Leo," Chrystal said, "You coming or what?"

I was still standing in Chrystal's room not noticing her presence. I then walked out with her to the park. As we walked out of the apartment, we bumped into Clarisse and Chris. Chrystal hid behind me.

"Hey Chrystal," Chris said, "How are you?"

"You're not going to beat me up are you Clarisse?" she asked still hiding behind me.

Clarisse laughed heartily. "I wasn't going to beat you up Chrystal," she said, "Chris and I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Everyone in class D and E were somewhat sad that our little buddy wasn't there."

Chrystal moved a bit away from me and walked up to Clarisse. Out of nowhere Clarisse put her hand on Chrystal's head and messed up her hair. Chrystal laughed and so did Clarisse. Chris and I just stood there. "You guys going to the park right?"

"Yeah, I told her I'll be taking her to the park," I said to Chris.

"Don't lose her Leo," Chris said, "To some of the guys who have been Chrystal's classmate since middle school, she's like a little sister to us."

I looked at Chris and listened to what he had to say. Looking at Chrystal, it made my heart flutter. Maybe I don't like Karen but Chrystal.

"Hey Clarisse," I said, "Um, Chrystal and I are headed to park."

"Oh," Clarisse said, "Then I'll let you two go then."

But before Clarisse let go of Chrystal, Clarisse whispered something into Chrystal's ear which made her blush. She then laughed and let go of her. "Don't forget about the annual competition you guys," Clarisse said.

Chris and Clarisse walked away, probably back to their apartment.

She and I walked around for a while, not minding the scenery around the park. At one point she saw a dog and asked the owner if she could pet it. The owner approved and Chrystal petted the dog that was wagging its tail like crazy. Chrystal and I walked around the park with no interruption from anyone. As we arrived, Chrystal saw a tree tall enough to climb. "Hey Leo let's climb that tree," she said pulling me over.

"Okay," I said laughing.

As I began to climb the tree I saw Chrystal sitting on a thick branch eyes closed and listening to the wind. As I climbed and caught up to her, she opened her eyes and laughed. She then stood up and began to climb a bit higher. "Bet you can't catch up," she said already three to four branches above me.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I asked.

Chrystal looked down at me and stuck out her tongue and saying, "Blehhh, you can't catch up."

I laughed and started to climb at one point I saw Chrystal climbing onto another tree from another branch. "Hey that's not fair!"

"Too bad there Leo," she said laughing, "If you can catch me, maybe I'll stop."

Luckily for me I still have my tool belt. I asked it for a grappling hook. I then swung the grappling hook to the other tree Chrystal was climbing down from. I then swung myself to the other tree and put the grappling hook away in my tool belt. I was closer to the ground almost two feet from the ground. Chrystal still didn't see me, as she dropped to the branch I was standing on I grabbed her and it made us fall together on the ground. When we dropped onto the ground, Chrystal was below me and I was on top of her. My face was close enough for me to kiss her. Her face turned red and so did mine.

I quickly got off of her and Chrystal sat up quickly. We glanced at each other and we blushed. "Sorry," I said still a bit red, "I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's okay," she said, "Hey you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure let's go," I said, "I saw a hotdog stand somewhere."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her. It only took us a couple of minutes to find the hotdog stand. Chrystal went up to the hotdog guy and asked for four hotdogs. He then gave it to her and she paid. I was sitting on a bench watching her. She then sat next to me and handed me two hotdogs. "Eat up or the birds will get it," she said eating her hotdog already.

We finished eating, and Chrystal and I sat at the bench watching the sun set. As the sun descended Chrystal fell asleep on my shoulder. I took out my phone and called Piper. Even though we're not allowed to use cell phones in Camp doesn't mean we can't use it outside.

_"Hello?"_

"Piper could you and Jason comes over to the park please?" I asked.

_"Why are you being attacked?"_

"No," I said, "Chrystal and I are at the park and she fell asleep."

_"Why do you need our help? Can't you just carry her back?"_

"Well, I'm afraid I might drop her!" I shouted at Piper.

_"Fine, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

I sat there for only five minutes. I gently put Chrystal's head onto my lap, her hair covered her eyes. I moved the hair aside to see her face. She really does look like the little girl. Piper and Jason found us and brought Chrystal's dad. After a few minutes of explaining what we were doing at the park, Chrystal's father understood. But I didn't tell them about Chrystal and I when we fell off the tree. As we arrived Piper and Jason went to their rooms. Chrystal's father told me to wait in his apartment room. He then walked into the room and sat right across from me.

"Leo," he said, "I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure," I said.

"I need you to protect Chrystal," he said looking a bit tired. "Chrystal lately has been having dreams, which bothers me. But she doesn't want to talk to me that much. You have to promise me you'll protect her."

I felt some kind of aura coming from him. He does feel tired. "Sir are you working late somewhere?"

He looked completely surprised at the question. "Is it that noticeable? But yes I do work late, I'm a mechanical engineer. I have two jobs for it and I actually enjoy it. One of them is at Mr. Grey's garage and another is just around the corner. But I'm falling behind on things so Chrystal is helping out, especially fixing the car in her room."

He then laughed. "Though I do appreciate you taking her out to the park, Chrystal has been avoiding going to the park ever since then. But that's the talk of an old man. You can go to your room and rest up."

Marcus pushed me out of the apartment room and told me to get some sleep. I walked up the stairs, slowly. As I reached my room I opened the door and waiting for me on the other side of the door is none other than the God of Blacksmithing. He looked at me darkly, I stood there sweat dropped looking at him. "Leo," he said.

"Yes f-I mean sir?"

"Congrats!" he said cheerfully.

What? I thought. At first I thought he was mad for me almost killing my siblings. [Over the weekend Leo made a device that almost killed everyone in the forges. Luckily for him, the other Hephaestus children didn't mind, they were used to it when they so called had the 'curse'] "What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" he asked, "I'm here to support you all the way! Ah, my little Leo is growing up. Especially with a mechanic's daughter! I'm be proud of you son."

"Dad," I said, "Since when did you become a man of love? I thought that was Eros' job."

I felt so weak, talking to Hephaestus is worse enough. But I have an annual competition to get ready for and I want to be able to tell Chrystal on how much I really feel about her. "I'll be at your school, sport."

"What?" I asked, "You're going to be there?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Okay, but I think you should leave," I said, "I want to get some sleep so I won't get tired."

Hephaestus sighed and said good-bye to me and left. I turned off all of the lights and went to my bedroom and slept. Instead of having nightmares this time I get to see the little girl smiling with her mother and father hand in hand. It looked like an amusement park. The parents took the little girl on one of the biggest rides. In the end the parents ended up screaming but the little girl shouted in glee. When the ride was over the parents went to a stand to buy something to eat. The little girl waited patiently at a table, to my surprise she saw me. "What are you doing here onii-san?"

Onii-san, what kind of language is that? I thought. Is it Japanese or Chinese?

"Aren't you going to answer me onii-san?" the little girl asked. "Are you here with your mama and papa too?"

"Is it okay if I can sit?" I asked the girl.

The girl nodded. She looked at me sternly, "Why is onii-san here?"

"Well you see," I said, "I lost my mother in the huge crowd at the entrance."

"Oh, well is that your mother over there?" she said pointing.

I looked at where she was pointing and there holding onto a little boy's hand was my mother. I looked at the girl and she smiled at me. "Onii-san if that is your mother," she said, "I know her and the little boy, she and my parents are really close friends."

I then turned my attention to the little boy and the mother. I haven't seen my mother in years and here she was, smiling and laughing. I rushed over to them. I reached my hand out to my mother. "Don't forget onii-san, your dreams have a meaning."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind. **


	19. Chapter 18

Saw the previous chapter and I'm completely mad at my twin since he posted my story for me on a sick day. How shall I extract revenge on him? Oh well, I'll just think of a way to torture him until he faints. Hehehe, I'll turn him into a Brony, ever since we were young he was disgusted of MLP. Watch out twin dear, I'll personally get you.

Oh and happy birthday to one of my readers! May all of your dreams come true!

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Chrystal's POV**

"I don't want to go," I said as the sun rises to a bright new day.

"You have to go or else everyone from the rival classes," my dad said, "will think you're a weakling."

"So what," I said, "I missed a whole week of school, they'll probably laugh at me."

I felt my covers fly off of my body, it was cold. But I felt the warmth of my dad tickling me. I laughed hard and pushed him off the bed. He fell on the floor. I quickly looked over the bed to find him laughing. "You're getting stronger," he said.

He then stood up. He's wearing the shirt I made him a few years ago. The shirt design was made for the students and guardians in class D, thankfully everyone at the time like the shirt. But my dad clings to the past too much. "Dad you know I made another shirt design right?" I asked, "It's in my closest."

"No," he said pouting a bit, "I like this shirt. I don't wanna take it off."

I jumped off my bed and washed up and changed into the class D 'armour'. Luckily, my dad gave Piper, Jason, and Leo the uniform we're supposed to wear for the competition. The so called 'armour' I wore was only a design I made few months before summer vacation. The shirt looks like a knights armour, the paddings on the shoulder made me look like one of those American Football players, the pants were just regular gym long and baggy, and the official class D shoes have different designs on to which competition it is.

I threw the new shirt to my dad and forced him to wear it or I wouldn't allow him to enter my room anymore. He looked like he was going to cry. "My daughter is a meanie," he said.

"Dad," I said, "Quit acting like a little kid. I was actually joking about it."

"Okay," he said looking down at me. "Let's pick up the three upstairs."

I nodded my head and I headed upstairs, I knocked on a door and standing before stood Piper. She still looked tired. Behind her Jason and Leo was watching television. They were wearing the competitive sports gear. Jason and Piper were most probably partners since they're wearing the shoes with lightning. Leo was wearing the shoes with wings on them, ah crap the running course. I too wore the same thing since it was the easiest thing to find. "Hey Chrystal," Piper said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," I greeted, "You guys want a lift to school?"

"Sure that'll be great," Jason said, "We'll meet you and your dad downstairs."

"Okay," I said.

Then I hurriedly went back to my room and quickly did some modification on the car. Just a couple more hours then it'll be finished, all I need to do is just change the oil and then it'll run like new. I heard my dad calling for me and I quickly washed up, grabbed my sport duffel bag and ran downstairs. There waiting for me was my dad, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Karen. "I'll quickly get the other car ready," my dad said, "For now stay here."

I stood next to Karen and she was scolding me like always. But I'm used to it. Instead of being scared, I felt happy to see her again. She told me what happened at school when I was gone, but I didn't really care. "Sammy is now dating and I'm currently holding a relationship with another person," she said, "Though I will never tell you."

"You're still cold," I said.

"Hey lets go," Karen said blankly, "Your dad is here with the car."

I sat in the back near the window. Three girls including me in the back, in the second row Jason and Leo were talking and in front my dad sat driving happily as always. We drove for a while and we stopped at the workshop where Scarlet was waiting patiently for us. She was dressed in the new shirt. Probably the school gave it to her. "Morning kiddos," she said as she got in.

"You guys excited for the competition?" she asked.

"You bet," I said, "But I feel like I'm missing something."

"Chrystal we're not going back to the apartment if you forgot something," my dad said.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," I said, "I mean after the competition it feels like I missed something."

We arrived at school a bit early than usual. I saw a couple of the students from class E tossing a ball with one another. My dad dropped us off in front of the school along with Scarlet. Scarlet told us not to go out of the school property or else she'll skin us alive, after that she left to go get a lot of bottled water. The rest of us walked over the class E students who were tossing a ball with one another. One of the class E students saw us coming. "Look Chrystal's back."

That was when everyone started to flood around me, I felt quite uncomfortable since they're so darn close. Karen pulled me out of the crowd and held me close to her. I thanked her silently. Sadie smiled and hit me on the back.

"You lucky," she said, "I'm really jealous of you right now, you get to miss a whole week of school."

"You think I'm happy?" I asked, "I have a lot of work to catch up with."

They laughed. Typical, they would always laugh at me when I say something utterly ridiculous. After they finished laughing, we decided to throw the ball around this time with all of us a few feet apart. As we played a couple of the students poured into the school. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

I turned around to find the least likely person I wanted to see, the principle. Today she sported a white cap, with a symbol of the school mascot on her shirt, and long white pants. She gave us a heart welcoming smile and waved at us. "How are you Chrystal?" she asked.

"I'm fine ma'am," I replied, "Though which class do you think will win?"

"I don't like violence," she said, "especially in sports, but I'll be rooting for the underdogs like always. Now go to the amphitheatre and get ready."

We all obeyed her and walked to the amphitheatre where I saw the rest of my classmates. The rest of us said good bye to the E class students and made way to class D where I saw Clarisse, Chris, and the others. The only seats that were open were the ones up front. I sat at the edge of the row and put on the shoes with wings on them. The lights began to dim and the principle smiled.

"Students," she said, "Today's the day where you'll show your athletic skills and conquer! But we all must remember that this is not a death match, we're here to give a clean and honest competition for our opponents. Would the leaders of each class come up to the front please?"

Clarisse who was sitting behind me hit me on the back. "Hey leader," she whispered, "you're supposed to go up there."

"What?" I said, "You can't be serious."

"Hey don't you remember on the first day of school we all voted for you to be the leader of the class?"

"No of course I didn't," I snapped at her, "I can't remember okay?"

Clarisse sighed and pushed me off of my chair. I looked at her angrily and sighed. I walked up to the stage and stood next to Sadie Kane who was smiling at me. The principle then announced that the first course of the competition will be running, javelin throwing, rock climbing, and fencing. "Leaders gather up the victims who will be participating on the first competition."

I quickly told them to get ready for the course and line up and ready. Then the principle said the co-leader of the class will do the other half of the competition. All the classes lined up according to their letters. I turned around to make sure everyone was there and nodded my head in approval.

Sammy and Karen are both doing fencing, Piper and Jason are doing the rock climbing, javelin throwing was Clarisse and Chris, and last but not least Leo and I are doing the running course. As we arrived at the underground field, we broke up and went to our directives.

Leo and I headed towards the track, Sammy and Karen headed to the huge cabin near the rock wall, Clarisse and Chris headed towards the far end of the field, and Piper and Jason headed towards the rock wall.

The person in charge of track was none other than the Cross Country Coach. Coach Isabella, her short spiky brown hair was held in place with a headband, her light tan skin seemed darker than usual, and her yellow like eyes made her look like a cat.

"Chrystal!" she shouted, "How are you?"

"F-fine," I said uncomfortably.

She then slapped me on the back. "U-um coach, we're here for the competition," Sadie said.

"I know that," coach said, "I just want to make sure the runners are okay before they make a lousy excuse."

The principle walked over and whispered to Coach Isabella. By that time Leo and I were stretching. I noticed that he's awfully quiet ever since we arrived at school. As I was stretching my legs I asked him a question. "Why are you so quiet?"

Leo stopped stretching and looked around him. He then came close to me and looked into my eyes. "My dad is coming," he whispered, "I haven't seen him in years and I think he might be a total embarrassment to me."

"Hey he can't be that embarrassing as my dad," I said pointing to the banister where my dad held a poster saying: "I love my daughter!"

Of course everyone knew my dad as the mechanic in the school since he usually repairs some of the equipment around the school.

"Wow," Leo said, "You dad really does love you huh?"

"Yeah," I said smiling, "What running is it?"

Leo took out a red ribbon out of his pocket and held it in front of me to see. "The running is a partner thing," Leo said, "But we'll be tied together, only arm to arm."

"Don't you think it's a bit weird?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said, "But we'll definitely beat them."

He smiled at me mischievously and I smiled back at him. The competition was on the way and Leo tied the red ribbon around both of our arms together. It felt a bit weird being tied to a guy I only knew for a couple of days.

I waved to the two class E students next to me, Sadie and Jasmine smiled back at me. "We'll beat you this time," Sadie said confidently.

"We'll see about that," I said.

Coach Isabella blew her whistle and everyone was racing. Seven minutes passed and mostly all of us were on our third lap. Class B had a great lead, Class A was behind us, Class C was behind Class E and my class was only a few feet behind them. I felt Leo being a bit exhausted, but I encouraged him.

"C'mon Leo," I said, "We can do it."

"How long have we been running?" Leo asked looking tired.

"We're already on our third lap Leo," I said, "C'mon we can do it, I promise if we win this that I'll show you some of my personal drawings and you can help me fix the car I have in the middle of my living room."

"Really" Leo asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But if we win this."

After that Leo ran faster, it felt like I was being dragged. We were only two feet away from Class B, after a few seconds I began to help on running and we were neck and neck with Class B. I noticed that the Class B students glaring at us and started to push us off track. Leo didn't seem to give up that easily, he bumped the Class B students and began to run a bit faster. I felt a bit worried, if he sprints he's going to collapse.

"Leo should stop sprinting!" I shouted at him, "You might get too exhausted!"

"Impossible," he said, "I'm going to let Class D win for the team."

What the hell is this! I thought. We were only a few feet away and Class B students kept on pushing us off of the track. I came up with a sinister plan and 'accidentally' put my foot out in front of them. The rules say you can do whatever means necessary as long as you don't 'kill' or 'hurt' the students.

"Hey wasn't that cheating?" Leo asked as we were only two feet away.

"Not really," I said, "Class B students are known for their brute strength sometimes. They won't trip even if you put a long in front of them."

I felt Leo turn his head around to find out what I said was true. But when he looked at me he said, "Um, they're glaring angrily at us."

"Run faster!" I said when I was completely ahead of him even though we were tied together.

"First place goes to Class D!" an announcer shouted.

I stopped running and looked at Leo who looked like he was going to pass out. I grabbed his arm. "Careful," I said smiling at him.

"Thanks," he said standing up straight.

Now that I noticed, Leo is about three inches taller than me. Either I should grow taller or I need to have a new hobby since I compare height all of the time. From the stands I saw my dad waving his banner and Scarlet scolding him trying not to embarrass me. Those two have become close, I thought.

"Hey Chrystal," Leo said, "You want to meet my father?"

He looked at me with his soften eyes. He then took my hand anyway without me agreeing. "You'll like him," he said.

As Leo manoeuvred through the crowd, he saw his father and waved at him to get his attention. From the distant the father looked like he has brown hair and brown eyes, his skin a bit tan with a bit of scorch marks?

As we got closer I noticed how tall his father was. Oh man I have to stop reading those stupid books Sammy gives me, I thought.

"Ah Leo," the father said happily, "Great job on winning."

Leo's father headlock him and messed up his hair, Leo protested and I just noticed I was still attached to Leo. Finally Leo broke free and breathed for a few minutes. "Hello," the father said to me, "You must be the landlord or landlady of the apartment I presume?"

"No," I said, "The landlord is technically on a business trip to the Bahamas. I just created some modifications for the apartment."

"I never caught your name," he said.

"Ah dad," Leo interrupted, "Why won't you get something to eat? Maybe you should _watch out_ for the people around you the next time you visit okay?"

"Ah yes," he said, "I must be on my way, and I hope the two of you will be of greatest friends."

He waved good-bye before he went out of sight. Leo sighed in relief. He then remembered the ribbon tied around our arm. "Ah sorry," he said, "I need to remember things properly."

He quickly took off the ribbon. I felt a bit relieved, but I noticed I was being watched from the banister. I looked at my dad's direction and noticed he was smiling a bit evilly. I felt a bit uncomfortable and grabbed Leo's hand. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to the next round of athletics. Meaning aquatics, basketball, and soccer," I said.

"Do we have to participate in any of those?" he asked, I looked at him and to me he reminds me of a dog I once found.

"Well the boys are doing basketball an hour early than the girls," I said, "But the girls will be doing soccer."

"I don't want to do basketball," Leo said puffing up.

"Well too bad," I said, "you're going to have to participate or else you'll be kicked out of the school."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Yes you guys can shoot me now, for I am late for updating. Sorry! Please forgive me for my academic classes are bumping into my 'me time' where I write the stories.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Leo's POV**

"You're being mean, you know that right?" I said to Chrystal who was leading me towards another door.

She smiled at me, but still kept on leading me to the basketball room. While we were on our way to the there, we saw a couple of the Class E students. Chrystal asked them what place they were in. "We're in third place at the moment," Walt said.

"What you did to Class B today was fair," Carter said, "But, now they're extracting revenge on Class D and E. So watch out for those crazies."

"Thanks for info Carter," Chrystal said, "Oh and tell Sadie I won't go easy on her this time."

Carter stood there and then smiled. "Will do," he said.

Maybe it wasn't so bad for me to have such a weird girl as a friend. Though there is Beauty Queen, the Cowgirl, and the Cold Heartless Goddess. But Chrystal is sweet, innocent, and daring. As my thoughts buzzed around in my head, something pinched my arm.

"Ow, what is wrong?" I said.

Chrystal was nowhere in sight and the Stoll siblings were attaching hanger clips onto my arms. I immediately stood up and ran after the Stoll siblings. "Connor, Travis!" I shouted while chasing them. "Get back here!"

"Hey Leo," Jason said, "Let's do some drills before the game."

Jason grabbed the ball and began to toss it around. The Stoll siblings snickered at their little joke, as we passed the ball around all of us came up with a plan to destroy the other team. Fifteen minutes passed, I took of the hanger clips from my arm. As I took them off the bell whistled. The game began, first it was class A and class B facing one another. Then in another court it was class C and class D.

The game began, it was only ten minutes and class C was beating us by five points. We were a bit exhausted. From the banister I saw the principle cheering us on and to beat them, the counselor I suspect was trying to calm her down.

I was tagged in to replace Jake from the court, Jason and the rest of the team nodded their head. The ball was thrown up. Jason jumped higher and slammed the ball towards Connor who was on his way to the other side. Travis and I were opened to shoot the ball into basket. Passable, Connor tossed it to his brother who dribbled it around the other team confusing them with his hands with the speed of Hermes.

With a fake toss to his twin, Travis threw it in my direction to shot the basket. I was cornered, nowhere to toss or throw. I took a bargain and took three giant leaps and slammed the ball into the basket.

"WHAT A PERFECT JUMP!" the announcer shouted, " I've never seen this move in all of my teaching years in school. Class D will surely have the upper hand, watch out class C it looks like you're facing the Demonic boys of class D!"

Three points added to the points, we just needed three more to win and two to just tie. We returned back to our positions. Jason and everyone high fived me, I have to admit I didn't think it would go in. "Awesome job Leo," Jason said.

We didn't risk our next plan, so we just played by ear. Uproar rang from the crowd, the opposite team had the ball, and Mitchell was switched with Jake. Jake quickly made him useful and took the ball away from them. Everyone ran to the other side, Jake only needs to throw the ball into the basket in order to win the whole game. I heard the girls from our class shouting and cheering.

"Jake quickly and go for the dunk!" I shouted trying to distract the other team.

Jake understood and pretended to go for the dunk, everyone started to crowd around the basket. With a false move Jake threw the ball into the air, our opponent didn't see it coming. It bounced off the rims of the basket, quickly Jason jumped and slammed dunk the ball into the basket. A roar of cheers came from the bleachers. The game was finally over, class D won.

"Awesome job," I said to Jake and Jason.

"You wanna see the girls play?" Jason asked.

As we walked over to the soccer field, the principle waved us over for a while. As we got nearer she seemed quite familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Splendid job," she said, "If you guys keep it up, you'll be able to beat the notorious class B."

"Why are they notorious?" I asked.

The principle laughed. "Well in basketball they defeated everyone," she said, "They'll do anything necessary to win these competitions especially kill and maim."

"Don't worry, we'll beat them," Jason said showing his fists.

"That's the way," she said happily. "Well I must be on my way, I'll be going. Ciao."

She left, for some reason I have a weird feeling in my gut something is amiss. Jake led the way to the soccer field where the game for the girls just started. I saw Clarisse, Annabeth, and surprisingly Thalia playing as striker. Karen, Cowgirl, and Drew playing middle field while Piper, Nyssa, and Katie. Standing in the goalie post stood Chrystal, her hair tied back and gloves covering her hand.

Jason, Jake and I found a seat near our class. I noticed how everyone was tensed. I looked at the other field and saw class E getting ready. They looked a bit menacing, especially Carter's sister Sadie.

I cupped my mouth and shouted, "You can do it! Show class E what you're made of!"

The girls from class D shouted in glee, Chrystal looked in my direction and gave thumbs up. The referee blew her whistle and the game began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind. **


	21. Chapter 20

**"I have often dreamed of a far-off place where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be~. I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way, if I can be strong-"*stops unexpectedly as the readers start looking at the page**

**Lucas Grabeel, one word. CUTE~! Listen to his version of the song "Go the Distance".**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Chrystal's POV**

I was tensed. I didn't think we'll be going against class E this early. Before we even walked among the field, Sadie and Jasmine confronted me in the locker room. I remember it perfectly.

"So you're not going to go easy on me?" Sadie asked

"Of course not," I replied, "But remember at the end of the games class E, class D, and half of class C will be against our notorious opponents."

"Oh c'mon," Jasmine said, "We know that class A, B, and half of class C will be winning."

I hit Jasmine lightly on the head. "C'mon guys," I said, "We can beat them this year."

"Didn't you say that last year too?" Sadie said shaking her head.

"Actually," Jasmine said, "If I remember our class and yours started a bet. If our opponents win they'll be bullying us till we graduate."

"And our bet is?" I asked.

"We'll be giving the boys a maid outfit and the girl's non matching clothing," Sadie piped in.

I was by then changed into my soccer uniform, it's quite flashy. The shirt had an insignia of an eagle flying across a sea of blue, and the pants were dark blue with an omega symbol. I put on wrist band on my arm. "So," I said, "You guys going to get ready?"

They left rather quickly. As my mind wandered through my empty shell of a brain, I heard Piper calling out my name. "Pay attention Chrystal!" she shouted.

I snapped back to reality and noticed the referee was nodding for me to approve the game to continue. I did a quick nod. No one was getting through midfield. Class E was giving us a hard fight, no matter how many times we continue to break through their defense. The goal keeper seems to block every kick. It was a tie three to three. Twenty minutes of the game passed, my teammates looked tired. Our coach Ms. Thorn called for a time out.

We rushed in, sweat was covering our eyes. The Ms. Thorn was surprisingly our coach which is a shocker to us. Usually she's in the bleachers yelling and screaming for us to win. "Chrystal and Clarisse you'll be switching," she said.

"What?" Clarisse and I shouted at the same time.

"I'm not fast coach," I said.

"And I'm not a great blocker," Clarisse said.

The coach calmed us down. "Look I have a plan and I sincerely hope it will work," she said. "I want Chrystal as a striker since she can get pass the defenders and trick the goalie."

It looked legit with me but I didn't know if the others would agree. Eventually they agreed to follow the new plan. I gave Clarisse an extra pair of goalie gloves, since my hands are smaller.

"We're going to win this," I said confidently.

"I hope so," Clarisse said. "If we lose, I might as well eat my bandanna."

"Yeah, don't go there," I said. "C'mon let's go before the game starts."

We rushed out to the field, I took striker position and Clarisse took the goalie post. It was our ball. I passed it behind me and dashed across the field to the other side. Sadie and Jasmine were blocking me. "You should stand aside," Sadie said.

"Oh yeah, watch me," I said to intimidate her.

Annabeth did a signal of circle around them, and then dash towards the goal.'

I nodded and circled around Sadie and Jasmine twice when they were looking a bit green I finished. I then sprint towards defenders who were taunting me. Annabeth passed it to Thalia, who was dribbling the ball pass the mid field. She was surrounded. Annabeth and everyone else were getting me opened. Taking three steps towards the ball, Thalia kicked it with much force on her side. "Go Chris!" she shouted when she kicked the ball.

The ball up in the air, I jumped backwards and hit the ball into the goal. Scissor kick! I've been practicing the kick for three weeks in advance. It was fast; it looked like the ball was literally on fire when it went inside of the goal. "GOOOAAALLL!" the people from the bleachers shouted.

I felt exhilarated, the kick made my day. I gave the goalie a high five and saying 'Great Job'. As I jogged back to my teammates, they lifted me up in the air. Clarisse threw me in the air unexpectedly. I screamed afraid I might break a bone. Thankfully when I was falling down, someone caught me. "Thanks," I said. "I hate it when she does that to me s sometimes."

"No problem," the voice replied.

I was caught by surprise. The person who caught me was Leo. He dropped me on the ground. My bum hurt, and I looked at Leo feeling a bit irritated. I stood up and shouted at him. "Hey," he said, "That's for leaving me alone with the Stoll siblings."

I laughed. "Did they put hanger clips on you?"

"Sh-shut up!" he said face red and looking rather cute.

Wait, why did I just say he looked cute? I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. Looked at my shoes, making sure Leo didn't see my red face. I heard Sadie and her classmates calling me over. "Oh, u-um, I have to go Leo," I said.

"I'll tag along," he said. "I have nothing else to do, other than wait for another hour for the next basketball game."

"Okay," I replied.

The two of us walked over to Sadie's team. I congratulate all of them; shockingly they seemed rather pumped for the next game after soccer. I was talking happily to Jasmine, Sadie, and Cleo. "Great job on the scissor kick," Cleo enthusiastically said.

"Have you been practising?" Sadie asked grinning a bit.

I poked her face, "Whoa, your face is soft."

Sadie looked mad and began to hit me playfully. I heard the others laugh as I got continuously hit by Sadie. Leo smiled at me as I took a quick glance at his direction. Jasmine, Cleo, and Sadie saw this gesture and smiled at mischievously. "Are you in love Chris?" Sadie asked looking at me with her blue eyes.

My face heated up I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "N-no that's complete rubbish Sadie," I said.

"Her accent came back!" Jasmine affirmed. "The last time her accent came up was when she was with Lucius!"

"You're right Jaz," Cleo asserted. "So Chris is truly in love then, no?"

"You guys have no idea what you're talking about do you?" I shouted. "Besides, I have a feeling I'm missing something after this whole competition."

The three shrugged their shoulders. Thank you Ra! I shouted in the recess of my mind. I then came with an idea. I nudged Sadie on the shoulder. "Hey are you and Walt planning anything in the future?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind.**


	22. Chapter 21

**"Angel of Darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end. The love is lost, beauty and light have vanished from the garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom." - Angel of Darkness by Alex C feat. Yasmin K.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - One : Leo's POV**

As I watched Chrystal laughing along with her friends, Carter and Walt walked over. When they told me about their loss against Class A, they looked happy. They then told us after the whole sports stuff is over, there will be an activity where students must participate in. "The whole class must choose a song/play they are to participate in," Carter explained. "Sometimes the principle will give instructions, other than that the teachers will take care of the rest."

"It sounds like hard work," I replied.

"Not really," Walt asserted. "Singing or playwriting is fun, the whole class participates and no one gets left out."

"Sounds like fun," I said sarcastically.

I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to find Chrystal holding onto me as she her left leg was being pulled by Sadie and Jasmine. Carter looked shocked and Walt tilted his head. "Sadie let go of her leg!" Carter shouted.

"No," she replied rather stubbornly. "Chrystal won't tell us something truthful."

"I'm never going to tell you Sadie," Chrystal shouted clinging onto me.

Eventually when the two Kane siblings where done fighting, Chrystal and I headed to the next competition of the day, she led the way while I walk behind her. My mind wandered, as I looked at Chrystal's small figure. Khione or Chrystal, who shall I choose? This is frustrating!

Without looking I accidentally bumped into Karen, again. Her long black hair was held into a single ponytail, and her chocolate eyes sparkled. I stood up quickly and offered her my hand once again. She smiled at took my hand. "Gods you're cute," I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing," I said blushing.

She must have noticed this and came up to my face, a few centimetres away from my lips. "Thank you for helping my friend," she said. "Though, I don't think I can thank you with a shake or gesture so."

Karen quickly kissed me on the cheek, just a quick peck and left leaving me dazed on the spot. My mind replayed what happened. YES! I shouted in my mind. I got kissed by Khione!

"Hey Leo hurry up!" Chrystal shouted irritably. "Your competition is starting soon."

I caught up to her; she didn't look like talking to me at all. Her mind wandering elsewhere when we reached the gym of the basketball game, so far Class C was beating Class A. The place was heating up; the score was sixteen to twenty five. Chrystal found a seat next to Clarisse. I sat next to her, my mind wandering.

It was fast, the whole sports day. For girls Class D and E tied, but the two teams made an exception since they were after all friends. For guys Class D won and Class E third, the worst part was when Class A was beating up Class C for beating them at basketball.

Half of Class C came to play against us. Apparently all of the boys sent the girls to our side, Chrystal didn't mind for the Class C girls since she seemed to know a lot about them. As the game was about to start, Chrystal was alone by herself in a corner of the gym with her phone in hand. "Chrystal," I said approaching her. "What's wrong?"

She turned around tears coming to her eyes, I held onto her shoulders asking her what the matter was. She just shook her head, not wanting to talk to me. Chrystal then shrugged my hands off of her shoulders and walked away. I didn't understand, but when upon the ground I saw her phone. Picking it up seeing a picture of a man with striking blue eyes, wild hair, and tan skin; he looked at bit intimidating, I scrolled down to find a message attached to it.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?  
I'll be coming for you next, remember I'll be there.  
No one can save you."

I kept on scrolling down, this time it was a picture of him holding onto a rope. So, Chrystal is into this kind of thing, I thought. She prefers bad boys than a plain me.

Sighing, I closed the phone and put it inside my pocket. I walked around to find Chrystal; she wasn't anywhere to be found. Jason and Piper looked at bit worried too, they told me Chrystal ran out of gym probably back to the level ground.

"Did you do something wrong Leo?" Piper asked. "Did you hurt her?"

"No I didn't do anything," I said, "When she left hurriedly she dropped her phone upon the ground!"

"Let's look at the phone then," Jason asserted. "If something was wrong with her, it must be someone she doesn't want to see."

I showed them the picture and message attached to it. The two of them didn't look happy at all, they seemed more worried than before. The three of us agreed to look for her. It was only two hours before the actual game was to start, I asked Sadie, Jasmine, Walt, and Carter to help us. Jason and Piper asked Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, and Jake to help us find Chrystal. Piper and the girls went to the level ground and the third floor. I, Jason, and the rest of the boys decided to find Chrystal outside and the second floor along with the floor we're on now at the moment.

We searched and searched, some of us went to ask anyone in the crowd or even the other classes if they saw her. No one saw her; it was as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth. I walked around the corridor of the second floor by myself. I slammed my fist upon a wall ignoring the pain from my hand. "Where are you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind.**


	23. Chapter 22

**To one of my fellow reader, I know you want Khione off of the story or rather 'killed'. I bet you're not the only one who thinks about it. When my friends read it, they shouted "Khione that b*tch! She just takes what she'll never have Leo, he belongs to Chrystal...*!" (*kept on swearing)**

**Oh and I'll be adding two characters, my two friends wanted to be in the story so badly I decided to add them in this one.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Two : Chrystal's POV**

I ran; I don't know where to go. I'm not safe anywhere, the killer. He'll definitely come and dispose of me. When Leo saw me crying, I ran away not wanting him to see me like this. As I ran, I bumped into the guidance counsellor who looked at me quite puzzled. I held onto him, afraid of the person who'll get me. "What's wrong Chrystal?" he asked in a gruff manner.

I didn't stop there; I don't want anyone to see me cry. For it is pathetic and useless. I ran outside to the courtyard where and began to climb the highest and deadly tree in the school. Shouts could be heard, but I didn't do anything not moving from the tallest branch concealed in leaves. "You shouldn't be here of all places," a voice whispered.

I looked around frantically, the voice. One which belongs to the killer, he is at the school. "You should remember by now," the voice continued. "You'll be dead in a few weeks' time. No one can save you little bird. For you are the thorns on my master's side."

Blocking the voice out of my head, I began to concentrate on other things like my friends, family, mechanical engineering, and school, anything to stop the voice. My legs shaking and my hands violently running through my hair, I feel pathetic. "Hey why are you up there?"

Impossible, no one should be able to see me. I looked down to see a boy with spiky black hair and green eyes looked at me. No way, a person like him could not have possibly seen me. He wore a purple shirt along with jeans, right beside him a girl with long black hair stood. Are they a couple? Percy, the one Annabeth kept on talking about.

"Are you Chrystal?" he asked.

I nodded, "How do you know my name?"

"Annabeth kept on talking about you," Percy asserted. "Why won't you come down so you won't get hurt?"

In the distance I heard Leo calling out my name, he was outside of the building running wildly. I felt my chest tighten; I don't want to face him. "You shouldn't be so clumsy," the voice said.

"Shut up!" I shouted behind me.

As I turned around, I only saw a shadow of darkness with black hands push me off of the tree. Branches hit against my back, I heard Percy and the girl shouting. Death sure has some way to welcome me, I thought. Maybe I can see mother once again.

In instinct I yelled out a name, a name I didn't think I would yell.

"LEO!"

As I neared the ground, I felt a wind of air and a pair of hands holding onto me. On impact to the ground, I didn't feel a thing except for a sound of relief. Leo, he really did come and save me. I buried my head into his shoulders and said 'sorry' countless of times. He just held my head. "You're safe," he whispered in my ear. "Thank goodness."

I looked at him with my red eyes. "I'm sorry Leo," I said once again. "I didn't mean to run away."

Leo pulled me up, he then smiled at me. "Don't make me worry," he said looking away. "If you run away, I won't be able to protect you."

I listened and felt my heart flutter. I smiled happily, "Thank you Leo."

He took hold of my hand, his hand was big. Percy and the mysterious girl was nowhere in sight. It must have been my imagination. I looked up at the tree to see if the mysterious person was there, but no one was in sight. As Leo escorted me back to the gym I heard everyone from the gym call my name.

I held onto Leo's shoulder afraid they might scold me. Instead they told me never to run away or to hide my feelings. I still held onto Leo's hand, but when I glanced at his direction I saw him blush. Sammy looked at me smiling evilly and Karen shook her head.

"Are we ready to destroy the other team?" a girl from class C shouted.

Everyone returned her question with victorious glee. Leo's hand felt warm, I didn't want to let go. From afar I saw Annabeth talking to Percy, she seemed rather happy. The sport competition was baseball. Two separate teams, Sammy and Karen were on another team.

"Hey you need to bond with them!" Sammy shouted, from afar I heard both Karen and Sammy snicker.

THEY LEFT ME! I thought, Sammy you jerk! Karen why must you leave me?!

The team I was on consisted of fifteen people. Leo, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Jake, Nyssa, Sadie, Jasmine, Cleo, Walt, Carter, so on and so forth. Thalia and Annabeth were in charge, I was to be in the outfield to be exact centre. Next to me on the left was a girl with raven hair, pale skin, and eyes of chocolate. On the right of me a girl who looked exactly like Percy except instead of having green eyes her appears to have teal.

I felt nervous, I kept on fidgeting. The girl with raven hair approached me. She looked a bit scary, but now I think about it. Her name is Aryana, the girl who's always quiet and always gives me the cold shoulder when we're partnered in Bio class. "Chrystal right?" she asked, "Lets win this game."

For a moment I swore I saw her sparkle and I felt like I wanted to look up to her. I think she's older than I but she looked so cool. "Yes," I said looking confident. "Let us win this together!"

The girl who looked like Percy walked up to us looking cheerful. As the girl neared, I noticed her skin is a bit darker than Percy's. Weird, I could've sworn she looked like him.

"You guys pumped to win the game?" she asked full of energy.

"Yeah," I said, "But can you do me the favour of saying your name?"

"What you don't know my name?" she replied, "Even though we've been classmates since middle school?"

I shook my head, saying 'no'. "Okay my name is Pearl," she asserted.

Aryana seemed quiet; I didn't think she would be mad at me. From the inner field I saw Piper laughing at me. "I-it's not what it seems!" I shouted at her. "I just forget everyone's name once and a while."

"Whatever," she replied. "As long as we win this I'll be happy."

I told Aryana and Pearl to go back to their position, since we're to practice. From the bleachers I saw my dad and Scarlett waving at me. Leo was at second base, right in front of me. "Hey Leo," I shouted.

He turned around smiling at me. "Yeah what's up?" he asked.

"After the game I have something to tell you," I replied.

"Okay!" he shouted smiling.

I felt my heart flutter, if there is truly a god or goddess of love then am I really in love with Leo? I prayed silently to the Goddess of love, Aphrodite. To bless me with her rays of love, I want to confess to Leo. If we could be friends then I'll be fine.

Remembering all of my time with Leo, it was making my heart flutter like butterfly wings. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, would you show me who you really are? I felt a bit of envy emitting from myself, Karen and Sammy have it easy. They already have boyfriends. The boys confronted them and confessed, so Aphrodite should I confess to him?

"Chrystal heads up!" Aryana shouted.

I looked up to see a ball traveling in the air like a bird. I ran quickly to catch it for I was afraid to let everyone down. I was too far away to catch the ball. I took off my cap and began to run.

It was close; the ball was falling faster than expected. I heard anticipation from the crowd. At the last minute I threw my cap, the ball fell into the cap. I quickly ran fast and tackled my cap catching the ball in the process. But as soon as I caught the ball Aryana tackled me. I felt a bit dizzy; I told Aryana I could see little stars dancing around my head.

Pearl quickly rushed to my side, I showed her the ball. She laughed hard at me. "You're really weird," she laughed.

Aryana smiled, I threw the ball to Leo who in turn passed it to Thalia.

The game lasted for a whole hour; we were up to bat for the last inning. Thalia was up, before she went to the batting area. She told me I should tell her everything when I'm done talking to Leo. "I-it's not what it seems!" I shouted at her.

Thalia smirked and walked up to the batting area. I sat at the bench; I closed my eyes for only a moment. Dreaming about the little boy once again, this time the little boy was alone in a field of tall grass.

I walked up to him; he smiled when I approached him. "Hermana!" he shouted happily.

He hugged me tightly; he then took my hand and took me elsewhere. A field of daisies, yes nothing more beautiful than this. The little boy dragged me to a small tree where a woman laid down with eyes closed. "Stay here hermana," he said.

The little boy took the woman's hand and dragged her to me. As the boy brought the woman closer, I noticed her caramel skin, her long black hair held by a headband, and her eyes twinkling. She moved one of her hand closer to my face. "You look beautiful," she muttered.

Before I knew it, tears formed onto my eyes. "Why are you crying?" the little boy asked.

The woman patted my head while I cried, happy to see my mother. Maybe due to the fact, I have never seen her, I cry. It may not seem right crying over for a dead person I barely know since I was young, but being able to see my mother like this. I feel happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind.**


	24. Chapter 23

**To one of my viewers, 'hermana' means 'sister' in Spanish and to answer your question, I am not Spanish (i just take it for my second course language) though I can tell you I mix in some of the languages I learn into my stories.**

**As fellow readers/writers of fanfic, who do you think Leo would go with? Khione the Ice Princess or Chrystal the mechanic?**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Three : Leo's POV**

As Thalia batted, I noticed how the bases were full. Our teammates shouted and cheered. If we win this game, class D would be able to destroy their losing streak. I sat Piper who was talking to herself. "Hey Beauty Queen," I said.

Piper turned her attention to me. "What do you want now Leo?" she asked irritably.

"Well, you know Chrystal right?" I asked. "Um- you see, I don't know whether I like her or not."

"So you're asking about love advice from me?" Piper asked, "Look Leo even though I am a daughter of Aphrodite does not mean I'll explain love to you."

"So you won't help me?"

"Of course I'll help you," Piper asserted. "If you like Chrystal and she likes you, confess to her! Or if she does not know you like her just find a fancy way to woo her."

"Like give her chocolate?"

Piper slapped me on the arm. "Leo you shouldn't give girls chocolate for they will say 'Are you trying to get me fat?' give her something like flowers or something you created with your own hands."

"It seems legit," I replied thinking about it.

I glanced at Chrystal who was sleeping next to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and poked Chrystal's cheek; she woke up and looked around. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you know you look peaceful when you sleep," Annabeth stated.

I stood up and sat next to Chrystal who was yelling at Annabeth. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped. She turned around and looked at me with her dark eyes. Annabeth squealed, "It's a cute kitten!"

"What?"

"Just look at her Leo," she said, "When someone wants Chrystal's attention, she gives herself off like a small cat. I mean look at her hair, it's almost like cat fur and it's really soft!"

"You are weird Annabeth," I replied.

Chrystal laughed, she seemed rather happy. I smiled, maybe if I were to choose the sensitive one out of the two girls I like, it would be Chrystal. Game ended and our team won, I couldn't quite believe it. Chrystal ran up to Thalia and gave her a high-five. It was time for the closing ceremony for the athletic sports. Chrystal from out of nowhere grabbed my hand and took us somewhere desolate and away from everyone.

Near the rock wall, it was perfect place to be. I leaned against the wall while Chrystal stood up properly. "L-Leo," she stuttered. "I-I don't know why b-but every time I am with you, my heart skips a beat or flutters like butterfly wings."

A confession! I thought wildly. I never knew Chrystal's going to confess to me!

I took hold of her hand, her small soft hands. I looked at her in the eye, smiling a sincere smile. "Chrystal, I don't know why but I too feel the same. I want to be with you and see you smile all of the time," I said, I put her soft hands upon my face. "As long as I am with you, I will be happy."

I looked at her and noticed she was crying. "Wha, sorry, I didn't know you would cry please forgive me!"

Laughter, I heard Chrystal laugh at me. "Silly Leo," she said, "I'm crying because you returned your feelings about me."

It was truly worth it, we've only been friends for only days and now we'll be acting like a couple. Hades, I truly love this girl. One day I shall tell her the truth about myself, and I hope she'll understand what I feel.

The two of us walked back to the ceremony where Thalia took Chrystal away from me. I shrugged, knowing Thalia wouldn't hurt Chrystal. I stood next to Chris and whispered. "You were right. All I needed to do was to confess."

"What are you talking about?" Chris snapped. "Did I say something about confessing, so I guess this means you and Chrystal, dating right?"

I nodded my head. I felt Chrystal's small hand onto my hands. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. For once I felt at peace within myself. The principal Ms. Whatever her name, was announcing the result for the whole athletic day.

"For team sportsmanship and cooperating and acting like a team, I give this award to Class D and E who have tied within the judges rules. For the strength of not giving up goes the Class A. The brawns and brains both alike go to Class B. Lastly but not least, the class who has the cleverest and trickiest students goes to Class C."

Class D and E high-fived one another, Chrystal was greeted by the girls from Class C who were there to congratulate us. I felt a tug on my collar; Chrystal stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek, just a quick peck. My face reddened when she kissed me. "It's for winning the athletic sports," she said.

Right, I thought. You just kissed me just to say 'I love you'. But no worries I'll keep it a secret between you and me.

I kissed her back, but on the forehead. She turned red and I laughed at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Clarisse snapping a twig in two, Annabeth staring wide-eyed, Thalia raised eyebrow, and Sadie's malicious grin. From behind me I felt an aura of darkness. I turned around to find Chrystal's father looking at me darkly. "Leo," he said.

"Y-yes sir," I replied.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter!" he said suddenly, first he was mad and now he's happy? I seriously don't get him sometimes.

Chrystal's father then walked away without acknowledging his daughter who was still holding onto my hands. Gods, she is really cute, if this day could get better then I wish for it. The principal then announced the talent competition would start in half an hour. Chrystal froze, "Crepes, I forgot about talent competition."

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked her.

"N-nothing," she replied, "But you might feel a bit jealous or perhaps protective."

"Why?"

Before she could answer, Cowgirl and Karen took her away from me. She looked surprised, but Karen told me they needed to borrow her for a moment and would return her to me soon. She's not an object you know, I thought.

I felt a tug on my collar. I looked around to find Clarisse looking a bit mad. Annabeth was right behind her along with Thalia and Sadie. "Wha, what did I do this time?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or just want to becomes a character in the story. I don't really mind.**


	25. Chapter 24

**HOLY HEPHAESTUS! You guys should go to lindseystomp channel on youtube. She is just AWESOME! Yes people I am human, not a writing robot. Anyway listen to her violin playing and the gestures she makes. (Plus if you read this you must, I repeat must go to her youtube channel)**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Four : Chrystal's POV**

After Karen and Sammy took me away from Leo; I saw Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, and Sadie confront Leo. I struggled against Sammy's grasp but she wouldn't let go. I gave up, no point in struggling against a cowgirl. Karen was holding onto my feet; try to make sure I wouldn't escape. As we came to the classroom, Sammy and Karen dropped me upon the floor. "You confessed to him?!" they shouted at simultaneously.

I jumped up and stood on my two feet. "Y-yeah, I confessed to him," I stammered, "S-so what?"

They sighed. "I hope he is not like Lucius."

"Wait was there a talent competition before?" I asked changing the subject.

Sammy scratched her head and Karen knocked on my noggin. Of course I knew about the talent competition, but I don't want to sing for it makes me embarrassed. I remembered the last time I sang a soft melody, it didn't turn out well. As we talked, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and the principal came in. "I would like to talk to you children for a while please," she said happily.

I begged in the recess of my mind she won't announce the talent competition.

"All of you will be doing a favourite song of mine."

I ran towards a wall to make sure I wasn't having a terrible nightmare. Thalia grabbed my collar before I could do so. "You're not going anywhere easily," Thalia said.

"What's the song?" Karen asked.

"'I won't say I'm in Love,'" she replied happily.

Kill me, I don't want to sing. "Can't you get someone else to sing?" I asked trying to get out of the competition.

"Well if I did, they would make the song sound a bit weird. Besides, I heard the music teacher said you all have talented voices."

"I only sing rock songs," Thalia stated, "I could always be one of five Muses."

Annabeth, Karen, Piper, and Sammy said the same thing. Which left the part of Meg to me, please someone kill me already. I felt down and said, "I'll do Meg."

The principal hit me on the back. "Good for you Chrystal! Now I already have your dresses to wear."

"I will not wear a dress!" I shouted, "None of you can make me!"

Few minutes later…

Me and my big mouth, they all forced me into the dress. I looked at a mirror and stared. Strapless long red dress with frills, great I can't for my classmates to laugh at me. I saw everyone else and they seemed to be lucky. They wore a manila colored dress along with matching wreaths on their head. The principal took pictures of us, I felt uncomfortable. Hey a person in the same shoes as I would feel the same too.

"Let us go then," Annabeth said.

"B-but w-we didn't even practice!" I protested.

"Pish posh," the principal replied, "You can go with the flow on this song. I don't necessarily care. Okay I must go for I need to assign the rest their numbers."

Right there she left, I felt like crying. My actual confession to a guy I like, then a talent show almost ruining my day. "Am I bad luck?" I asked myself looking a bit pale.

"No you just have bad timing in things," Annabeth stated happily.

"Thanks," I said making a grim face.

As the rest of us went to the amphitheatre; I saw Leo, Jason, Nico, Percy, Andrew, and Jake. I hid in between Thalia and Annabeth, not quite sure how Leo would react. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped cold stone. I turned around to find Leo looking at me.

"I-it is n-not what it seems!" I shouted turning red from embarrassment.

"But you look great," he said blushing a bit, "It makes you look cute too."

Dumbfounded, I heard his words echo throughout my brain. I coughed, hysterically. Who knew, I would be weak from the praise? "So, what kind of song you're going to sing?" I asked.

Leo laughed, "Sorry, can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Chrystal let's go!" Thalia shouted, "We'll be on in a couple of minutes after the guys."

"O-okay," I replied.

I turned my attention to Leo who was still smiling like a baboon. "You'll do great," he said, "When Halloween arrives I'll give you something."

Feeling a hand in mine, I looked up to see him kissing it. My face red and the kettle in my brain heating, I felt like fainting. Luckily I only took two steps and regain my footing. "Hope you do great," Leo said smiling.

"Okay Class D boys please go up on the stage," the backstage director shouted.

"Wish me luck princess," Leo happily said.

He left along with the other Class D boys, I felt at peace for once. Leo rushed back and put my phone in my hand, he quickly said I dropped it earlier. When he left once again, my cell rang. I ignored it; instead it went to voice mail. When the song payed, I felt my heart flutter as Leo danced.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or have suggestions.**

**No but seriously, visit the youtube channel...or I'll hunt you all down evil laugh *cough* evil laugh once more**


	26. Chapter 25

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Five : Leo's POV**

When I was out of Chrystal's view, I got to my knees and gripped my hair. What in Hades did I do?! I called Chrystal 'princess' just what came over me?! She confessed to me not too long ago and I kissed her on the forehead before. I began to worry; I mean the first person I dated was Piper. Yeah I dated Beauty Queen so what? It was before Jason came to the picture.

As I began to talk to myself I heard someone calling my name, I stood up and turned around to face the person. "Let's go, the song is about to start," Jason said.

I took a shaky breath, put on a fedora the principal gave to me and walked out to the stage. It started out with darkness. Jason and I lined side by side having our backs facing the audience at first.

{Listen to "I Knew I Love You" by Savage Garden}

The beat of drums, then the strings of a guitar played. The lights turned on slowly, but not fully. As the music picked up, Jason and I turned around. Here is how it started at first.

Jason: "Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question"

Me: "Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant"

Then the two of us continued singing together. We moved around, showing gestures on how we would care for our love. I imagined Chrystal and myself dancing around in a field of flowers laughing and smiling. As the song was ending, Jason and I took out the white rose from our breast pocket and pretended we smelt it.

Applause erupted from the stands, sweat poured down from my forehead. Who knew performing was hard. I could hear every girl squealing and yelling out our names. The lights dimmed, us to exit the stage and let our other friends sing.

When Jason and I exited, we immediately went to the girls who dressed in Greek clothing. Chrystal and the girls were talking about their performance. Jason and I walked up on our love and surprised them by putting our arms around them.

"Got you," I shouted at Chrystal.

"What?" Chrystal said feeling a bit surprised.

I rested my chin on her soft hair. She laughed saying it tickled her. Jason wrapped his arms around Piper and I did the same to Chrystal who was stuttering. "What did you think of our performance?" I asked.

"It was superb," Annabeth said.

"Could have done better," Thalia replied.

"Awesome," Cowgirl replied energetically, "Though I have a feeling you two were conveying your feelings towards your special someone."

I saw Karen elbowing the Cowgirl in the stomach. She replied in a blank and cold voice, "Thalia is right, you guys could've done better. But, you conveyed the message of the music clearly."

We thanked them, but waited for Piper and Chrystal's response. "You guys were superb," Chrystal said, "Though I don't think you knew me before you met me Leo."

I chuckled at the thought of it. Piper too said the same thing to Jason. I got off of Chrystal who now looked red. The principal then announced the girls turn to sing. I wished them luck.

When Chrystal entered the stage, I quickly gave her the white rose I held. I then stole a kiss from her and quickly ran away. As the song began to play, Chrystal looks blissfully at the rose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or have suggestions.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Six : Chrystal's POV**

When Leo gave me the rose and stole a kiss, I felt completely lost for words. The lights turned on slowly, but gave a night sky theme. I sat upon a bench and smelt the white rose. I heard stringed instruments playing upon the background.

As I look at the rose, I remembered the person who broke my heart.

{Listen to "I Won't Say I'm Love"}

A real heartbreak, I never understood why he left me for a person like her. "What am I talking about?" I said out loud. "I can't fall in love again for it brings me sadness."

I started the song.

Me: "If there's a price for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation"

Upon that line I threw my rose somewhere, and then continued.

"It's Ancient History been there done that."

Then the muses began to sing, but I could say my heart wasn't entirely helpful when the song began. I began to replay what happened to the boy I fell in love with before, but it did not help. Thalia, Annabeth, Karen, and Sammy were doing great, I'm happy we were together working on this song.

As the song was about to end, Annabeth laid the rose upon my hand and I took hold of it. I smiled once again and said the last line, "At least out loud I won't say I'm love~."

The lights dimmed and the music stopped, as I stood and walked over to the others. They noticed I was crying. I don't know why, but they wouldn't stop. Karen and Sammy knew what it was about and took me to the bathroom. I washed my face countless of times, other two were looking at me worriedly.

"Chris you okay?" Karen asked laying her hand on my shoulder.

I twitched and slapped her hand away from me. Noticing what I did, I apologized quickly.

"You thought of him again did you not?" Sammy asked.

Nodding my head, I kept it down. No matter what I do I can't seem to take my mind of my ex. "You should not care about him," Karen asserted gripping my shoulders, "He deceived you and tricked you, forget about him. You have Leo remember?"

"Yeah you're right," I replied feeling energized.

"Okay, let us head back to the theater then," Karen said opening the door.

I nodded happily, as we headed back to the theater Leo jumped from behind, making me jump from surprise. He asked what the matter was, but I replied nonchalantly saying it was nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and we both walked to the stage where everyone was clapping. I saw my dad and Scarlet whistling. I glanced at Leo who was smiling, "Hey Leo, where is your dad?"

He pointed to the back where his father was smiling at us. He told me he'll tell me everything when the time was right. Of course I understand, but people have their secrets.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or have suggestions.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Seven : Leo's POV**

As days passed, I still dreamed of the little girl. But only one person was on my mind and it was Chrystal. I laid in bed only thinking about her, she is completely cute when she smiles and laughs. At times I find her logistically working; sometimes I find her drawing or writing. It may sound a bit stalkerish, but I guarantee I was always in the same room as her.

Jumping off of the bed, I decided to get something to eat. When I arrived at the fridge a cold demeanor aura filled the room. I turned around to find the goddess of winter. She looked quite mad at me. The room temperature dropped, shivers went up my spine. Taking a step towards me, her face hinted a look of disgust.

"Do not let her get hurt," she spat, "Chrystal is important to Karen."

"W-wait is Karen your daughter or something?" I asked putting my hands up on defeat.

"This does not include Karen," she sighed, "Look here Blacksmith's son, Chrystal is bloody brilliant and she has suffered enough already."

"O-okay, I'll keep her safe."

Khione sighed once more, "To the students at Mary High, they consider Chrystal as a friend or little sibling. You should visit her."

"B-but the time is seven in the afternoon!" I shouted.

She vanished, geez what is wrong with these gods? They seem to you at a weird time, and then disappear without saying anything! I checked the clock, right maybe I should visit Chrystal. As I was about to go to her place, the building shook uncontrollably. I looked out of the window and saw the fire escape flipping up. I rushed outside, to see the Thunderbird and Chrystal coming down. The owner I suspect looked happy to see his car once more. "Here, the car's engine will work as new."

"Thank you," the owner said shaking her hand, "Here is the two hundred dollars."

Chrystal received the money, but as she looked it over. "You gave me fifty dollars extra."

"No worries," the owner replied, "That will be your tip."

He then drove away, happy he once again saw his car. Chrystal stood there a bit dazed, as if she was thinking about something. I approached her; she seemed a bit out of the world. "Chrystal," I said getting her attention.

She snapped back to reality. "W-what, oh sorry Leo did you see that?"

I laughed; I put my hand on her head and messed it up. She laughed then shivered, for the cold wind passed through her clothes. I took off my army style jacket and put it on her petite shoulders. "It is cold, yes?"

She nodded her head. She gestured me to come closer to her, she pressed a button on her remote and the ground below us went back to her room. Another click and her window returned where it belonged. She then returned the jacket to me. It is probably the third or fourth time I have been in Chrystal's place. I took a seat at the counter of the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure," I replied. "What do you have to eat?"

"Well I have some burritos, I'll heat those up."

I nodded my head. Then she headed to her room, I followed right behind curious what she was up to. As I entered, her whole room was different from before. Wallpaper of the night sky filled the room. On her desk stood the same picture of her mother and father smiling once more. Another picture stood. A girl probably the age of six wore an army jacket, blue pants and a white shirt. I looked closer; the girl looked similar from my dreams. Shocked, I looked closer still. "You're the girl," I muttered.

"W-what," she stammered.

I looked at Chrystal; she is definitely the image of the little girl. I took her by the shoulder and looked into her dark eyes. "Y-you're the little girl," I exclaimed.

She cupped my face, eyes widened. "Y-you're the little boy," she muttered. "I promised myself I will find you."

Her face was close to mine, as soon as our lips brushed against each other. The microwave went off hinting the smell of the burritos. Chrystal withdrew and rushed to the kitchen. As she left her hair swayed. My imagination took over; in a scene I saw Chrystal and me walking in a field of flowers holding hands. "What am I thinking?" I muttered to myself, "I like Chrystal but I don't know if it is love."

Another scene, this time it was me, Chrystal, Jason, and Piper laughing at one another. I clenched my fists, my mind burning with anticipation. "This time I won't let you suffer," I muttered to myself.

"Leo the burritos are ready, you want some?" Chrystal shouted.

"Sure," I replied.

As soon as I walked into the main room, I swore I saw a shadow behind her. But when Chrystal saw me she smiled sweetly. "Gods, how come you do not have an awesome boyfriend?"

"Well maybe because I have one now," she replied.

I covered my mouth; I did not think she would hear it. She saw my expression and chuckled with delight. She took out the burritos and served me a plate. She sat down on the couch watching a bit of television. I sat next to her, eating a bit of it.

Fifteen minutes passed and we were both done with our burritos. I said my good-bye to her, but she grabbed my arm and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. After the kiss I did not hear anything else but my heart pacing faster. The words formed on her lips. "Love you Leo and good night."

She closed the door for an instant I saw her smiling once again. I climbed the stairs, as soon as I arrived at my room I saw Nicola knocking on my door. I surprised him from behind. He smiled cheerily, in his hand he offered me a small ore he supposedly found in the basement. "Take it," he offered, "I don't think I can do much with it for I have been able to create anything well-known. Except for the security system I installed not too long ago, of course Chrystal needs the code in order for her clients to get their car back."

"You make her sound like a boss," I pointed it out.

"In some ways she is, but in others she is not," Nicola laughed. "Chrystal does not like to lead people, for it makes her worry even more than ever."

"Well that sounds a bit reasonable."

"It is, but for now I bid you good night Leo, my daughter and wife are waiting for me."

* * *

**Leo watched Nicola climbed the stairs, and then went into his room where a painting of Hephaestus stood. At the bottom of the painting there was a signature of a hammer. Leo smiled and looked at the painting.  
**

**Thanks for reading guys, I really do appreciate it. Review if you want to tell me how much you guys like it or hate it or have suggestions.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy for the past couple of weeks plus I had writers block and I could not think of anything to write. SO you guys can curse at me if you want.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Eight : Chrystal's POV **

It was not much, but at least I gave him the painting he might like. I lay in my bed, looking up at the wallpaper stars. Memories of a few moments ago still embedded into my mind. He is truly the little boy, but somehow I cannot believe it. Even though I promised myself I would find him. Oh, god how am I supposed to explain it to him? I ran my hand through my wet hair, thinking of another way to get out of my current situation.

A knock soft at first, than loud the next rang on my door. My dad walked in smiling from ear to ear which made me feel creep out. "You will not believe what happened today," he said.

I raised my brow. "What?"

"I got a raise at work!"

"T-that's awesome!" I shouted with him.

Whenever my dad is at work at night he does not get paid much, sometimes in the morning I would find him on the floor of my kitchen hugging my lunch. I love him and all, but does he really have to hug my lunch? "Oh, before I forget what do you want for your birthday?"

"Don't know," I replied shrugging my shoulders. "I don't care for now, since there is nothing I want at the moment."

"Okay, but get to bed, tomorrow everyone is going to put up decorations, so leave okay?" he instructed.

"Good night dad," I said as he left.

I cannot believe myself. I kissed him on the lips. Well, maybe he deserves it. He did in fact steal a kiss from me on the talent competition. My face burned, I could hear my heart going crazy. Vibrating in my pocket, I took out my phone. A text from Sammy is never boring. Unless you count the time she wrote me a whole thesis of English throughout the Ages.

'How r u, did u & L go out yet? Cullen s jelly of L, don't know y. Mk sure 2 tell me the juicy details later.'

What, what is this supposed to mean? I thought to myself. I replied back.

'Nothing happened between us, k? Cullen is always jelly of every guy I go out with (he acts like an older bro to me). No, I won't let you know what happens.'

I sent the text and fell asleep right after. My dream this time was pleasant, I was chatting with Leo at a café of some sorts. We were laughing and happy to have each other's company. The sky grew dark. We headed back to the apartment when it began to rain. As a gentleman, he took off his jacket and covered it over us.

The rain would not stop no matter what, reaching the apartment we both rushed inside. Somehow water was dripping from the ceiling and I got wet. He laughed at me. I huffed and gave him a face. The next thing I noticed I fell backwards, probably from the slippery floor. Catching me from behind, Leo held me.

'You're such a klutz,' he smiled.

His body was warm to top it off his voice was alluring and his eyes was piercing through my soul. I could feel my body temperature rising when I was looking at him. But I felt something was amiss in the apartment. Not only did it feel rather cold but empty. I heard a deafening laugh, almost maniacal.

'Little lamb, prepare to meet your daddy's end~'

'No leave him alone,' I shouted brushing Leo from me.

I was about to rush upstairs when Leo grabbed my arm. 'It's a trap, don't go without me.'

He led the way as I followed right behind. From behind I could see Leo's confidence. The voice kept edging me over, I could remember how my mother died before me. 'I'll keep you safe,' Leo said smiling at me.

As we neared my dad's door to his room, I felt my heart beating fast. Leo held my hand and smiled at me. Opening the door, I felt my stomach wanting to hurl. Fire, it was everywhere consuming the place. Leo was stepping in, I pulled him back. Tears were dripping from my eyes. 'Please don't go,' I pleaded.

He smiles at me once more. 'Don't worry I'll be fine.'

He walks in the fire consumed room, I screamed his name. I woke up with a shake of my shoulders. Leo looked at me worriedly, I hugged him. 'What's wrong, I was thinking of making breakfast and I heard you calling out my name several times.'

'Please don't leave me,' I cried. 'I don't want to lose you too.'

I felt hot tears and Leo hugged me. 'I won't leave you, I promise.'

I heard someone from the door enter. Clarisse entered about to say hi when she saw tears from my face. She grabbed Leo by the collar and asked…well I wouldn't say asked, she pummelled him to see why I was crying.

'Clarisse, it's fine, I just had a nightmare and Leo was comforting me.'

'Oh,' she let go of Leo and walked over to me. 'If anything is wrong just asks me and if anyone is bothering you especially Leo just tell me and I'll dispose of them or him quickly.'

'That's nice of you to say Clarisse.'

She stood and shoved me into the bathroom to get dressed properly. 'Wear this too while you're at it.'

I held the shirt and jeans she handed to me, closing the door I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. I walked out, to find Clarisse holding her cell phone taking a picture of me. Sporting a bow on my hair, black shirt saying 'Love the dark, hate the light', and knee short blue jeans. With a click she then sent it to everyone she knows.

'Clarisse, you jerk why did you do that?'

'What? I can never have fun with Chrystal anymore so I decided to come over and make you embarrassed.'

'You're a jerk a real jerk at times,' I huffed.

'I know, but today Annabeth, Thalia and I thought we might go somewhere for the holidays.'

'I had the same idea too, but let me hear what you have to say.'

'We're thinking of going to the beach or ski resort.'

'Well, my dad and I are thinking of going to a ski resort in the mountains.'

'Sounds like fun, are you inviting anyone?'

I gave her 'it's a secret' sign, Clarisse at times can trust me with decision but at times she does not. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Chris, and Jason sat on my chairs and couches. 'Why in the world are you guys here?!'

'Well you don't need to shout at us,' Annabeth smiled. 'Your dad called us here.'

My father walked into the room and clapped his hands. 'Okay, Chrystal you and your friends are going to the amusement park for the day. Before you say anything, I already called some cabs to pick you all up to the amusement park and to drop you all back here.'

'Dad are you sure you want to do that? I mean I don't want to waste all the money we have for the moment.'

'Don't worry Chrystal, my salary paid off the debt we have and including the amusement park for you guys it was free since the manager lives here with us.'

He then pushed us all out of the apartment. I took a cab with Clarisse, Annabeth, and Piper. The four of us planned we should take some nice and easy rides, then the fast and lastly we would take the Ferris wheel. 'Sounds like a plan to me.'

As we arrived at the amusement park, we split off into pairs of two's. Annabeth with Percy (of course), Clarisse with Chris, and Leo partnered with me.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter! After this story I am going to concentrate on **_Reunion: For Better or Worse_. **Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/like/hate it!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Agh, I'm getting tired of writing**_ Reunion: For Better or Worse_** and no it's not because of the reviews but of my teachers shouting at me. When I'm writing stories, it's a school since I can never have time to do so at home...unless if I'm at home. I'll take a break from that and continue writing this one.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, it's my birthday wish me a 'Happy Birthday' and listen to **iNSaNiTY by SF-A2 Miki and Kaito**, this will be my present from you guys. If you don't listen to the song, I'll hunt you all down and make you watch all episodes of Barney the Dinosaur while locked in my basement. *Cue evil laugh***

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Nine : Leo's** **POV**

Chrystal and I walked in the direction towards the haunted rides. She told me when young she loved the amusement park. We first got on a ride which was slow at first than fast the next. The next ride was freaky, clowns screamed and I swear I saw a floating baby head. Chrystal held my arm afraid to let go. 'Don't worry. I won't let those things touch you.'

'You better not, I'm afraid of a lot of things, especially clowns.'

'But clowns just want to spread their awesomeness.'

She held me tightly, the rollercoaster was scary. I would bet a couple would scream their heads off. Chrystal just laughed, but when a clown appeared she screamed and buried her head into my shoulder. For the life of me I cannot understand why the clown winked at me. Maybe from all the make-up it's a friend of Chrystal's.

When the ride was over, Chrystal never let go of my hand. She kept on muttering 'clowns aren't evil, they are just humans.' But it got out of hand when Bozo the clown walked in our direction. 'Clowns are monsters waiting to eat me!'

Chrystal held my hand as she dragged me. I felt a bit oblivious. Tired, we sat down at a bench. She hugged her knees. She kept on muttering about clowns.

'Hey at least they're not mimes,' I smiled. 'Mimes are scarier than clowns.'

'Hey stop joking with me, Leo,' she replied. 'When I was young, a clown came up to me and stared at me. The next thing I knew a pie in my face.'

The two of us were talking about clowns when Jason and Piper came into view. Piper was holding a stuffed animal while the other was holding Jason's hand. The two looked rather happy. From their weird atmosphere it seemed a bit pleasant. I took her hand and we made way to a game stand. Luckily for me it was a rifle game. 'Ugh, Leo I can't play any of these things. Even if I do, I always lose.'

'Then let me do it,' I winked.

I paid a dollar and the man handed me a rifle. I aimed for the lion at the top. Taking a deep breath I focused on the trigger. I pressed the button. BAM! Hitting the target, the man handed to me. I thanked him and the two of us walked away. 'Here,' I said handing the lion. 'This'll be your awesome present from me.'

She held the lion, her face sparkled. If I concentrated hard enough I could see a cat version of Chrystal. 'Thanks Leo,' she replied. 'I love it.'

I blushed. Noticing the time, I held Chrystal's hand and the two of us headed to the taxis that were waiting patiently for us. The two up front were already full. Chrystal shrugged her shoulders and headed to the other taxi. From the window, I saw Jason and Piper chuckling at me. I got inside and we left the amusement park. Chrystal kept on throwing the lion up in the air, as if she was a kid again. 'What're you going to name it?'

'Leo,' she said.

'Yes?' I replied.

'No, not you idiot, the lion,' she laughed.

It was awkward, silence fell and the two of us did not speak. Even the cab driver was not talking but always looking at his rear view mirror. I saw his eyes. It looked like he wanted me to make the first move. I shook my head, but his eyes changed colour to deadly red. 'So Chrystal,' I said. 'You want anything else?'

'No, I like this present,' she smiled.

I sat a little closer to her, surprisingly her body was cold. Maybe a fever was getting to her? I wrapped my hands around her. I let her have some of my body warmth. 'W-wait Leo what are you doing?' she asked.

'Keeping you warm idiot,' I sighed. 'You should tell me when you're cold.'

'B-but I'm not cold,' she complained. 'I'm f-fine-'

I cupped Chrystal's face. From the corner of my eye the driver closed the black window separating us from him. Our lips brushed. I could feel her heart beating fast, I was first I kissed her upon the lips. She returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips tasted like vanilla her hair soft and silky. I held her not wanting to let go.

We broke, I look into her dark eyes and she to mine. I hugged her. 'Love you Chrystal, and Happy Birthday.'

'Love you too Leo,' she replied.

When we arrived at the house, everyone who was with us at the amusement park was already inside. The cab driver drove away in a rush. Chrystal held her stuffed animal and my hand. We walked upstairs welcomed by everyone.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRYSTAL MAY YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!'

She smiled cheerfully. Her cheeks turned to a shade of pink. 'Happy Birthday,' I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Luckily for me the father was nowhere in sight and Chrystal's friend Scarlet was keeping the secret. Sammy and Karen took her away from me. I head towards Jason and the rest of the guys. 'Leo, you didn't kiss Chrystal did you?' Clarisse asked holding a butter knife.

'Hey Clarisse can you help me with something?' Chrystal shouted.

Clarisse glared at me one last time and left without another word. Chris, Jason, and Percy laughed. 'Dude you're screwed once Clarisse knows you kissed her,' Jason laughed.

'How do you guys know?' I asked. 'No one was there except for the cab driver!'

'You see guys that's how we get information out of Leo,' Jason laughed harder.

'Dude Leo you just got beaten by Jason,' Percy laughed. 'I-I can't take it any longer, your idiocy is killing me.'

'Who's the idiot,' a voice rang from behind me.

I turned around to see Chrystal in a white flower decorative dress, on top of her head was a flower of red. Everyone stared at her. Her face was burning from embarrassment. The girls were sparkling with pride. Annabeth pushed her forward towards me. Piper whispered into her ear. 'D-don't laugh at me,' she muttered.

'What?' I ask with a raised brow.

'I-I said don't laugh at me,' she raised her voice a bit. 'T-this is the only time I wore a dress.'

Piper and the girls were cheering her on. 'Go Chrystal! Confess to him! Say I love you to him!'

'Shut up,' she shouted turning her head around. 'Why do I have to wear this dress anyway? I probably look stupid in it! I curse you Piper for giving me this dress!'

'Curse whatever you want,' Piper replied. 'Just hurry up and tell him your feelings!'

I took her hand and smiled at her. 'Ignore them. Just pretend you and I are the only ones here.'

She took a deep breath. Chrystal looked at me with her eyes, 'Leo I l-'

The door opened, walking inside was a man with wild hair, tan skin and eccentric blue eyes. He was smoking a cigarette, everyone stood back. The man turned his attention to Chrystal, who stood there paralyzed with fear. 'Come here girly, I have unfinished business with you.'

With unfathomable speed, he cupped Chrystal's face. I tried to push him off of her but he threw me to the other side of the room. I landed on the punch bowl, I watch as he bends down grabs her by the neck. 'Time for you to burn, yes?'

Instead of burning her he disappeared in a white light. When everything was not bright, a scorched mark was found where Chrystal and the man were. Everyone except for Jason, Chris, Sammy, Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse were in a trance. Scarlett bit her lip, the neighbour's looked petrified. 'He came back,' they muttered.

The adults crammed into one area, leaving us to sit at the couches. Karen looked paler than before, Cowgirl tried to ask what was the matter but she did not reply. 'It's my fault,' she muttered. 'I couldn't protect her like I promised years ago.'

'What in Hades are you talking about Karen,' Clarisse shouted.

We turned our attention to her. 'You guys really want to know what happened to Chrystal years ago, why should I?'

'Because Chrystal is the one person who needs to stay alive,' Cowgirl said.

The rest of us did not understand what was happening. The two looked at each other and sighed. 'Chrystal's past is heartless and very crucial. She blames herself for what she has done in the past.'

'If you really want to know, let us head to her room,' Karen finished.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/like/hate it!**


	31. Chapter 30

Guess what? This happened to me when I was talking to my friends. I'm going with Author-san and this guy friend of mine is Oni-san. This is how it went:

I know some of you have not done what i told you, even if it was my birthday! TT^TT do you guys really hate author-san?  
Author-san: 'No matter I'll torture them, (grabs ropes a lot of ropes and duct tape a lot of duct tape) time for me to punish you.'  
KARATE CHOP TO THE HEAD!  
Author-san: Oni-san, why did you do that?!  
Oni-san: BAKA, I DON'T SEE U TYPING! TYPE OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FINGERS!  
Author-san: (bows on the ground) Forgive this useless person Oni-san!  
Oni-san: Fine, just hurry up.  
Oni-san leaves. Author-san grumbles under her breath: Oni-san is an idiot, plus if it wasn't for me this story would be nothing.  
Oni-san returns and does Ten style demon kill! It's super effective!

Lol, I have no idea why I did that for \( *-*)/ ... (*Oni is a japanese monster.)

**Author-san (almost dead): I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Chrystal's Past**

When everyone was in Chrystal's room, Karen opened a cabinet filled with CD's. Sammy flipped a switch and a flat screen television replaced the wall. Karen put in the CD, everyone was tensed. Chrystal never talks about her past to anyone not even to Sammy or Karen. 'What you see here are Chrystal's memories,' Karen said. 'Chrystal made a device that would store her memories, she told Sammy and I that if she was to forget something she could always watch it.'

The television flickered to life. Instead of having things in a first person point of view it was third. The place was set outside of an apartment building. A small girl with tan skin and long black hair jumped up and down in front of a woman with caramel skin and sparkling eyes.

'Mom when are we going to meet up with your friend,' a girl asks.  
'Soon, just wait little one,' her mother replies with a soft voice. 'Just wait for your papa okay?'  
'But I want to meet your friend,' she complained.

The father walks out and smiles widely at his wife and child. The trio walked into the car, the father sings a lullaby while the mother listens carefully. As they came to an amusement park, the girl saw a Ferris wheel and begged her parents if she could go. 'Hey I thought we're going to meet my friend?'

'But Ferris-chan is there,' the girl said with teary eyes.

'How about we'll go there later with your mother's friend?' the father suggested.

The little girl cheered. It suddenly struck to Leo that it looked like Chrystal at a younger age. 'Hey isn't that Chris?' Leo asked.

Everyone looked at Leo as if he was an idiot. Karen nodded her head slowly. 'Just pay attention, when I was watching this when Chrystal was taking a shower I saw this part which did not make any sense.'

Karen fast forward to a scene where Leo thought was a déjà vu moment. Chrystal was sitting by herself, her parents were elsewhere. She sat there waiting patiently for her parents. A woman with a child approached her. 'Ah you must be my friend's daughter, Chrystal.'

'Sorry,' Chrystal said defensively. 'But my mama and papa told me never to talk to strangers.'

'You're smart mijo,' the woman smiled.

Leo did not want to interrupt. It was his mother Esperanza alive and breathing. Next to her a boy older than Chrystal by a year smiles at her. Her parents surprised her by handing her a giant ice cream sundae. 'Ah looks like you found us,' Chrystal's mother said.

'Why wouldn't I miss this?' Esperanza replied. 'I hope your daughter and my son can become friends.'

'Or even better lovers,' Chrystal's mother winked.

'Ha, no, I'm not letting your son touch my cute daughter,' the father laughed holding Chrystal tightly.

Chrystal told her dad to let go, if he did not listen she threatened never to speak to him again. The father pretended to cry and let his daughter go. Chrystal took hold of the sundae and ate another table next to her parents. 'Hey want to have some with me?'

The little boy nodded his head furiously. He sat across from Chrystal and began to eat, Leo could not understand. How come he could not remember her when she was young? The memory shifted. Chrystal and her family dressed in black. Leo remembers this memory. It was his mother's funeral. The little boy cries over his mother's grave, Chrystal said it would be fine. 'Your mama is probably with you papa.'

'It's because I left her,' he muttered.  
'What?' the girl asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
'Don't touch me!' he shouted. He moved his arm and walked away.

She looked a bit heartbroken, but she followed the boy. It was a secluded area only trees and some grave stones could be seen. His back turned from Chrystal. She walked over and laid her head on his back.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I didn't want to offend you.'  
'No, it's not your fault,' the boy replied pouring down his face.

He turned around to face Chrystal. His tears never stopping, the girl could do nothing to help him. The wind blew and the world seemed to go slower. They heard a roar, it was faint but clear. The bushes around them moved. The little boy put his hand in front of the girl.

'Stay back,' he said. 'I'll protect you.'  
'W-wait I-I c-can p-protect m-myself!' the girl protested. Her eyes filled with fear.

Something jumped out of the bushes. Looming above them, a monster with a spiked tail, a humanoid face and lion's body, the monster bared its hideous fangs snarling at them. The boy took a stance. He separated the girl and the monster.

_Ah a demigod and a primordial descendant,_ the monster purred.

The little boy looked at the monster with a ball of fire in hand, the girl whimpered afraid of what might happen. 'Close your eyes,' the boy said. 'Whatever you do don't open until I tell you.'

She covered her eyes. Feeling heat close to her, she backed away. The little boy's hand covered in a ball of fire. He for the monster. The thing laughed at him in an eerie way causing Leo's spine to tingle.

_Little cubs like you should get eaten,_ the monster purred again.

It attacked them. The screen went black. Karen took out the disk and Sammy turned off the television. Everyone turned their attention to Leo. 'So care to explain to us?'

He could not understand. How come he did not remember any of those memories? 'I-I don't know,' he replied shocked beyond belief.

The door to Chrystal's room opened, her father stood at the door held in his hand a disk of his own memory. Without talking or even glancing at the demigods he put the disk inside of the player, turned on the television and left. The video played. It was Chrystal's father's memory of the funeral.

'I'm sorry love,' he whispered holding his wife. 'We should have seen it coming in the first place.'

'It's my fault,' she cried in his shoulder. 'If I did not meet Esperanza none of this would have happened.'

'So you're saying you wished Chrystal no happiness? Ever since Chrystal met Esperanza's son, she's been happy and social. At times she would even ask him to come over to our place to play while his mother worked.'

'Y-your right,' the wife breathed. 'But I wish I could see my friend again.'

'Soon we all will,' the husband whispered. 'No one can last forever not even the Gods, soon all of us would need to disappear.'

A sound inaudible to the mortal's ear sounded. Chrystal's mother and father looked frantically over the place for their daughter and Leo. 'M-Mommy!' a voice shouted.

The two ran towards the voice. When they went through a bush, they saw their daughter with blood pouring down from her head and the little boy covered in flames. The husband and wife unsheathed their weapons from their back luckily mortals are stupid and cannot get a clue when there are weapons around. Chrystal's mother held a bow and arrow made of black material and her father unsheathed his black ingot sword.

'Leave them,' they both said.

_Looks like the fun has just begun! _The monster squealed.

Chrystal's mother ran towards her daughter and Leo asking if they were hurt. The little boy said Chrystal is bleeding uncontrollably. Chrystal's mother lifted her daughter in her arms. Chrystal's face pale and ghostly white. Her hand was limp, the father's face filled with anger. The monster squealed in delight. The young Leo held onto the younger girl's hand. 'Sorry, you all should not remember this,' the mother whispered.

She laid her hand on the young boy's head and forced him to forget the day. He collapsed. Chrystal's face was hinting colour. 'Stay with me darling, Mommy does not want to lose you.'

The video ended. Karen and Sammy did the same routine. But when the television turned off the screen turned white. It was static. A disk flew inside of the player.

'Sorry guys,' a voice sounded through the static. 'I guess you're wondering where the mystery of that murderer right? I'll just tell since it's too painful to watch. The person who killed my mother is an old Titan. Maybe you guys might know him. He goes by the name of Hyperion.'

Annabeth and Clarisse flinched. The others were not quite sure, but Piper was full of dread. The voice in the static sighed. 'My mother, she's the daughter of Hyperion. Chrystal does not know this type of information. When she was on the verge of death, her mother wiped all of her memory away. I'm just her old memory that stays with her.'

'So you're saying Chrystal is a descendant of a Titan _and_ Olympian?' Annabeth questioned. 'How is that even possible?'

'How is it possible for you demigods to fall in love? Chrystal's mother, Aion was a brilliant child. She was accepted into the Apollo cabin, Apollo himself gifted her and shielded Aion from her real father. When she was an adult they, that was when my father came. When Chrystal was born, Apollo was struck with two prophecies. One with Aion and the other with her daughter, both of them have unwanted luck with them. Chrystal will more likely die,' the voice snickered.

Leo clenched his fist. 'Then tell us the prophecy,' he growled.

'Leo,' Piper said laying her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off. 'Chrystal was the first person I confessed to! I promised her dad I would protect her.'

'Demigods are useless people,' the voice sighed. 'Both ways Chrystal would be heartbroken and you, Leo would be alone once more with that painstaking memory of her.'

'Just tell me the prophecy!' Leo shouted.

Piper and Jason constrained Leo before he could burst into flames. The voice in the television sighed. 'I'll step out of this mechanic first.'

Hands protruded from the television, digital encryption codes gathered around the same hand. Legs stepped out the colour of the television lost its colour. Floating in front of them a little girl with digital encryption smiled. 'Well looks like this is a turn for the better,' the girl giggled.

'Just tell us the prophecy already,' Clarisse growled.

'As you wish,' she sighed.

_'Descendant of Prime  
Luck is not on thy side  
Sol shall take you  
Fire, Water, Wind, Wisdom,  
War, Thief, and Beauty  
Shall release you from thy cell  
Fire shall decide your fate.'_

'Well from guessing already,' the girl smiled. 'You son of Hephaestus is part of it, son of Jupiter, daughter of Athena, son of Poseidon, daughter of Aphrodite, daughter of Ares, and son of Hermes are all part of this prophecy. I'll be able to help.'

'How so,' Leo said with his head down. 'Chrystal's in trouble and from the beginning it was my fault? 'Fire shall decide your fate'? How-'

'Too many questions…and not too many actions!' the girl squealed. 'Come on, I'm Chrystal's old self and I can tell you where she could be. Pack your stuff. We're heading towards a volcano!'

The demigods looked at the girl with disbelief. She looked exactly like Chrystal except for the part she was much younger and a bit more impatient. Leo clenched his fist and looked out of the window.

I'm coming Chrystal.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**

**I'm sorry it took longer for me to update, I had flippin' writers block and I could not come up with any ideas! Sorry forgive author-san.**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: I've been cut off from the world too long! I have tried to update my stories but my internet barely works T^T anyway listen to this song by Hatsune Miku:**

watch?v=rPAZO7PI7Y0

**It touched me really deep, since I lost my close friend (who was a guy) due to a car accident. Anyway I wrote a lot of chapters for this story! Hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one: Chrystal's POV**

It has been two weeks since I last saw my friends and everyone else. The endless heat of a phoenix, chained like a criminal, and bruised like an unwanted toy. The heat was unbearable, my skin dry and my mouth parched. How is it that I die in such a situation? My tears will not drop upon my face, no more emotion, no more life. I reach out to touch the ground. Suspended in the air like a ragged criminal, in a dungeon of a medieval era, he watches me with a sneer face.

'How's my prisoner?' he asks with such a cruel tone.

No response from his prisoner, only a blank expression. Sorry for all the wrong I have done, he drops down on the floor. Eyes like the sun, ever-burning and filled with hateful red. He grabs my face, his hands burns like an oven. Screaming with pain, I wish to die.

'Don't look like that love,' he says with a smile. 'Your life will end in a couple of days now.'

'Who are you?' I ask with parched lips.

'Your grandfather and avenger,' he replies with the same smile. 'Your mother is my daughter and thus you're my granddaughter. I'll kill the person who caused you such amnesia and misery. I'll dispose your friend.'

He laughs once more. I look at him with a blank expression. Keep on laughing all you want, was what I wanted to say, but I could not. The temperature in my prison increased. I could feel my skin drying off. No more, I could not handle this type of punishment.

'Two more days my child,' he whispers in my ear. 'Two more days and then I'll let you reunite with your living mother.'

I lifted my head to look at him. 'M-mother is alive?'

He nodded his head. 'Yes, but she is like an aura,' he laughs. 'I kept her soul from going to the Underworld. She lays in slumber not knowing whether she is alive or not.'

Sweat poured down on my wrist, I loosened both of my feet and then my hands. I jumped down and ran through a corridor of lava. My legs bruised and burnt, my hands burning with pain, and my body scarred from the lava poured on me. I looked into every room to find her, to find out if she was really alive. One room I passed color blue and red. I heard heavy footsteps. I hid behind the door. Afraid they might discover me I held my breath.

Gone, I walked over to a bed. As I got closer a spirit laid with eyes closed. The person was familiar. I rest my hand on the person's hand. Reality struck me. Tears poured down from my face. A smile crosses my face. 'Mom,' I whispered.

'Yes your mother and my daughter,' the voice said. A sword was held at my throat. 'This is that boy's entire fault. I sent that monster to bring you to me. But he had to play the hero.'

I pushed him away, but the sword cut my neck across. I bit my lip, bearing the pain. 'You see, I've been fascinated by you for a while,' he smiled. 'When you were born you were born with an unnatural power. Your mother accepted my gift, but you were a different story. You rejected your mother's gift to you.'

'Rejected gift?' I asked not sure whether to believe him.

'The power of fire and light,' he whispered softly.

I shivered even though it was not cold. Fire, it is my worst fear. My mother died in a fire, burnt several time due to fire. Light is a different matter, I used light to see in my forbidden darkness. He giggled. I clenched my fist, his sword still at my throat. 'I'll make sure you die peacefully. Just like your mother.'

I turned and slapped him across the face, my hand burned with the touch. Glancing at my mother I bit my lip. Hyperion grins and grabs my wrist. Burning my wrist with his fiery hands, the smell of burnt skin hung in the air.

'I'm sorry young one, but you too will end up like your mother if you continue to date the Blacksmith's son,' he whispered.

'I don't want to,' I said.

Hyperion looked at me with shock. I continued to talk. 'If I die then I know that someone loved me. My close friends, Sammy and Karen, my father, Scarlet, my school mates, and Leo at least I know that they care about me.'

He threw me against a wall. I felt my whole body sending signals of pain. Towering over me, he glares with such malevolent.

'You can die in the arms of fire,' he said.

* * *

**With a flick of the wrist I was back to where I was once more chained. The temperature felt hotter than before. If I was to die, then let the wind carry my love to my friends, family, and the boy I love.  
**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is highly unlikely, I've been writing a lot of chapters for this one specific story. Don't care at the moment...enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two: Leo's POV**

Chrystal's past self is annoying, every so often she would pop out of nowhere and start talking on and on. But when we boarded the plane she sat in silence on the wing of the plane. She was an odd person, first talking next quiet. It was as if she has two personalities.

Chrystal's father, Marcus looked crest fallen when he heard the news of his daughter. He told us the only known scene he is certain Hyperion would be in and it was in the vicinity of the Mount Saint Helens. Preferably Washington State somewhere in Skamania County, close to Seattle. The date today is the 24 of December, a day before Christmas Day.

'Leo,' Piper said worrying. 'We'll find her.'

I grip the handle bars. 'I hope so,' I whispered.

Piper and Jason have tried to comfort me. Karen just looked at me with no sympathy in her eyes. Everyone else seated elsewhere in the plane. Christmas was soon and I expect Crystal to wait for me. I imagine her smile it was kind and caring. Her dark eyes twinkle when ideas come from her imaginative mind. Shoulder length black hair give off the smell of vanilla.

Chrystal's past self was popping her head inside. She smiled at all of us. 'Look outside of the window,' her voice static like a radio.

We turned our heads, below us Mount Saint Helens in all of its glory. I could faintly hear a song playing in the plane. Jason laid his hand on my shoulder. He told me I was giving off smoke. I calmed down. The plane descended the Earth before us.

We got off and head towards security checkpoint. Jason showed the security guard our pass Marcus gave us. The guard smiled and let us pass. The sky was about to set. All of us agreed to go to Mount Saint Helens and rescue Chrystal. Climbing into a taxi I was the first to take off, Chrystal was close.

When I arrived everyone else came after. Karen and cowgirl were there to help in any way they can. Cowgirl left to go to her chalet, preparing the things we need when we arrive.

The approaching of snow was soon to come. Karen distributed snow jackets, little climbing gear, and water. She gave them to us individually. When she came to me, she took me by the collar and dragged me away from everyone else. We were in the woods, too far away from everyone else to eavesdrop in our conversation.

'Listen,' she snapped. 'Return Chrystal to us and leave her.'  
'Why?' I asked slightly confused. 'I don't want to.'

She pointed her index finger on my chest, her eyes flared with ice. 'Look, she doesn't want to remember you. She buried you inside her memories to forget her mother. Do you want to remember things you're not happy to know?'

I shook my head. 'But Chrystal and I-'

She cut me off. 'Chrystal Anne Drakos does not belong to anyone. She is one of those people who will kill herself to get away from her insanity.'

'Insanity, where the Hades is getting this at, blaming me is not an option!' I shouted at her. I was angry. I never want to lose Chrystal like I lost my mother.

'Listen I don't care and I don't give a clam!' she shouted backing me up against a tree. 'You will _never_ lay your eyes on her, talk to her or even hang out with her. You do not deserve her as your girlfriend or friend. You're a seventh wheel.'

Out of impulse I slapped her face. I heard of being called a seventh wheel before and it was from a few months ago to defeat Gaea. Karen glared at me with her cold eyes. She reminded me of Khione, her distinct features the same. Karen cussed in Greek and stormed back.

If a fight was what she wanted I would give it to her. I slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked back to everyone else who asked me why Karen stormed off. 'We had a disagreement,' I sighed. 'Anyway let's go, I bet you Chrystal's grandfather would not welcome us with open arms and a cup of hot chocolate.'

They nodded. We climbed, Clarisse created a safety harness for all of us in case if we were to fall, everyone would help out. I led, while Clarisse was behind me. Keeping warmth was easy for me, I hope for the others too since they do not have my gift of fire. The sun still in the sky was about to go down.

Reaching a cave, we went inside. Snow had already covered the outside world in a blanket. Lighting up our torches (flash lights) we descended into the cave. I could feel Chrystal's presence almost. As we descended deeper and deeper into the cave, the place was getting hotter. Everyone threw their jackets in a pile and left it there. Doubt we would come back through this tunnel.

The mouth of the tunnel gave way. Instead of seeing stalactites or stalagmites jolting up or down, we saw a room almost. Holes size of regular doors was there, imprinting the room. Cutting the rope, Clarisse gave orders for all of us to go into pairs, except for me. I acted as a scout to make sure the baddy could not see us.

We all split up. I was slipping in and out of rooms rather quickly. When I came upon a room of lava a voice boomed.

'Welcome little fire! Prepare to die in front of my granddaughter!'

I looked up suspended down from the ceiling was Chrystal shackled like a fugitive. Her clothes singed and her hair hinted bits of fire. She did not look at me with her eyes, but by her appearance. 'Chrystal!'

Her head slowly rose. When I looked at her eyes they were empty like a turtle shell, with no turtle. In this case, it was as if her soul was gone and her body uninhabited. I clenched my fist.

'LET…HER…GO…' I said with anger and rage in my voice.

* * *

**With a flick of the wrist I was back to where I was once more chained. The temperature felt hotter than before. If I was to die, then let the wind carry my love to my friends, family, and the boy I love.  
**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: I have nothing to say...just enjoy the story**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three: Chrystal's POV**

Leo was here, but I could not see him or hear him. My body felt weak and useless. Hyperion laughed heartily as if he enjoys this. He jumps down from where he was. He towered Leo by ten more inches.

I could hear footsteps, running towards Leo. Screams and shouts of anger could be heard. I wanted to watch but I could still feel the embers on my head burning. A fight was initiating, I could hear Leo and Hyperion fighting. Everyone else was fighting off fire serpents and monsters attributed to fire.

The metal was burning. I screamed in pain, I sound like a fool. Tears would not drop, my body was drying off like salt. With a _whoosh_ I felt water hit me. I could only think of one person who could do such a thing and it was Percy.

I heard a thump, the metal swayed. I heard Annabeth and Piper's voice. I smiled as if I have not for years.

'Everything's going alright,' Annabeth assured.

'We'll get you out of here,' Piper inserted right after.

'Sorry,' I replied with a sadden expression. 'I cannot see you. Where are you?'

'C-Chrystal are you blind,' I heard Annabeth choke back a sob.

I nodded my head. Leo must have heard. Hyperion laughed in a maniacal way.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But I took her sight away while I was punishing her. So there's no need to fret, she won't be able to see you with your own power.'

'I'm going to kill you!' Leo shouted.

I could feel my arms slouched forward. The last chain to keep me up was the one around my neck and waist. Falling, after the chains broken, wind blew. I could feel hands wrapped around my shoulders. 'Your fine Chrystal, your safe,' it was Jason's voice.

* * *

**With a flick of the wrist I was back to where I was once more chained. The temperature felt hotter than before. If I was to die, then let the wind carry my love to my friends, family, and the boy I love.  
**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: I have nothing to say...just enjoy the story...lol just noticed that the ones in bold at the bottom of the chapters I updated were the same...ignore them.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four: Leo's POV**

All I wanted to do was kill Hyperion. My anger has corrupted me. I took out my giant hammer from my tool belt. Every so often I would be able to hit him at the head. He would smile at me and laugh as if it was a joke to him.

'You deserve to die,' he laughed. 'You're the reason why Chrystal cannot remember anything.'

'Cutting your throat would be better,' I snarled.

I saw Jason carrying Chrystal down to the ground. The monster dared not to touch her. Tears streamed down my face, I charged at Hyperion. He dodged my attacks.

'You heard the prophecy yes?' He asked with a crazed expression. ''Fire shall decide thy fate' out of the two of us fire would be the main goal to win.'

I threw acids at him but he shook them off as if they were nothing. Percy came to aid in time. The water Karen gave us was helpful. Jason and the others joined too when the monsters defeated. 'Leo rush to Chrystal now,' Percy said. 'We'll handle this for the moment.'

Wanting to protest but I had no choice. I rushed over to Chrystal. Sitting on my knees I look at her. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered. 'I'm sorry.'

I felt her hand on my face. I looked at her eyes, they were darker and unclear. She smiled at me with her smile. 'Not your fault,' she breathed. 'Let's get through to this together.'

I brought my face closer to her. Forehead to forehead, she smiled. 'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too,' I replied.

I took her hand to let her stand. 'Together,' she whispered.

Fire exploded around her, it was intense and scary. Soon I added my fire with hers. Chrystal's fire was the color of amber and mine was somehow blue which was a bit unnatural. 'Ready?'

''Fire shall decide your fate,'' she smiled. 'I've been afraid of fire but now I don't think I can handle it.'

'Fool!' Hyperion shouted. 'She was not supposed to find out about her power!'

With a last attack everyone threw him off-balance. Chrystal and I pointed our joined hands together and shot our fire together. An animal formed a phoenix and dragon. White light flashed we all covered our eyes. I covered Chrystal's out of impulse of protectiveness.

He disappeared. Taking extra precaution Jason, Percy, Chris and I searched for him while the girls took care of Chrystal. We could not find him. It was as if he disappeared back into nothingness. When we found the girls, we found them in a room with a spirit lying in bed. The spirit was a woman, with her eyes closed.

'Mum,' Chrystal said softly. 'Grandfather is gone. Please pass on.'

Her hand was on the woman's hand. I held Chrystal and smiled at her even though she could not see me. 'Love will do you wonders,' a voice said.

I looked down. The woman's eyes were open. She smiled at us in a mischievous way. She looked at each one of us, when she laid her eyes on Chrystal she smiled sadly. 'No worries daughter,' she said cupping Chrystal's face. 'I will pass on, tell your father I love him and he should go out with Scarlet. I do not wish for him to die with a sorrowful heart.'

'Mum,' Chrystal cried. 'I want to see you.'

'Shhh, baby girl,' she said holding her daughter. 'Go forward. I'll be with you every step of the way.'

She gestured Piper, Annabeth and Clarisse to take her daughter away. Chrystal was shaking but she walked out of the room with her friends. Leaving only the guys with the mother, she smiled at us with an exhausted face.

'You boys are brave, you would risk anything to save your loved ones,' she said. 'In my house that fits the book. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon keep your girlfriend close she's a smart one and you, you're not the shiniest apple of the orchard. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter your girlfriend is sweet and caring she would even looks at that awful dagger of hers to see the future, don't let her do that. Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes seriously, man up your girlfriend can defeat a whole legion by herself! I don't tolerate that in girls sometimes, but you need to give her kindness and sweets here and there. Now then you three your dismissed.'

They walked out of the place saying Chrystal's mother was right. I was left. She smiled at me like a mother could. 'Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and my dear friend Esperanza, I have nothing to say to you. You're perfect for my daughter. Don't get me wrong I'm not favouring you or anything. But, watch over her for me. She's blind now thanks to my terrible misdeeds.'

She smiled at me one last time. 'This is good-bye,' she said softly.

She disappeared. Only one thing was left and it was a locket of gold intricate with vines, a hawk and a stag. I closed my hands around it. Walking out I felt refreshed. Chrystal looked better. She must have heard my footsteps and smiled. She stood and tried to walk to me, I walked over to her since she was walking too far. I wrapped my arms around her. 'Your mother says good-bye,' I said hugging her.

She returned my hug. 'Yeah, I hope I can see her one last time.'

Jason suggested getting out of here. We all agreed. I wrapped my arms around Chrystal's shoulder guiding her. Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth and Percy were ahead of us while Jason and Piper were behind. While walking through the cave, we stopped to get our jackets. I slapped my head, I forgot all about Chrystal.

'Hey, um Leo,' she said nervously. 'That fire from before, I don't have it. Apparently, I won't ever get that power anymore.'

I kissed her forehead. 'It's fine, but are you still afraid of fire?'

She nodded her head. 'Still terrified of it but I've come to an understanding of it.'

We walked out to the snow-covered mountain. Clarisse tied safety harness and we all walked down the mount. She shivered, but I kept her close to me. I let a bit of my warmth to her. Cowgirl was down there with another person. Karen was nowhere in sight.

When we reached the bottom we all headed towards the chalet. Cowgirl covered her friend in a jacket and escorted her while I followed right behind. Chrystal's face was not tan anymore but pale. She held the jacket tightly. She told everything to cowgirl, who in turn only smiled at her.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: Almost finished with this story! Just a couple of more chapters then I'll work on my other story I have not finished.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five: Chrystal's POV**

When we arrived at the chalet Sammy mentioned. I could not help but feel safe. She guided me to a chair and let me sit. Leo took my hand and let me sit next to him on a couch. I felt tired. I rested my head on his shoulder. Funny, every time I am with him I would feel warm.

'Good night,' I said sleepily.

'Good night,' he replied.

I dozed. In my sleep I saw my mother smiling at me. She looked like the photo I kept of her in my room. She took me into her arms and whispered into my ear.

'Leo will protect you daughter,' she said. 'He sleeps with you in the same room on a separate bed of course. For now you are freezing.'

'Mother,' I said turning red. 'Are you telling me what's happening now?'

She nodded her head. She took my hand and we walked. We found ourselves in an amusement park. It looked like the same amusement park where I saw Leo and his mother. 'Do you remember Ferris-chan?'

I nodded my head. 'I rode Ferris-chan with Leo and dad. It was fun since everyone on the ground looked like ants.'

'Would you like to ride it?' she asked.

I nodded my head. We walked into a compartment that already held a person inside. It was a little girl who looked exactly like me but younger and carefree. When the machine powered as we went around in circles.

'You see that over there?' my mother pointed.

In the distance I could see nothing but darkness. 'That's where you became blind, but your hearing, taste, and touch have increased. But if you look down you'll see the things that are happening now.'

I looked down to see myself sleeping in the arms of Leo who kept me close to him. I felt my face turn red, but I did not mind. I was close to Leo, not like anybody was going to pop out of nowhere and arrest him.

'Chrystal how about we talk to your younger self?' My mother suggested.

I nodded my head and sat down. The younger I smiled.

'Hi, I'm Chrystal Anne Drakos! My mum and papa are really nice and they help me with everyday problems. I met Sammy when she was bullied by her cousin and I have known Karen since I was born since her mother and my mother were great friends. Of course, Karen's mother is none other than Khione. But don't fret whenever I'm around those two never fight unless I did something wrong.'

I listened to her conversation, memories flashed by. I could remember everything. I knew why my mother brought me here for. She smiled, 'Regain your memories and live happily with Leo.'

The Ferris wheel stopped. The door opened and hands grabbed me outside. I was falling to the ground, I shouted out my mother's name but she just smiled sweetly at me. 'Regain your memories and live happily with Leo.'

I woke up gasping for air, it was no dream, and I truly did lose my ability to see. I felt Leo right beside me. His arms wrapped around me. I slipped his arms from me and silently walked off of the bed. I let my hearing and touches are my guide. I felt a door handle I slowly opened it. The cool breeze hit my face. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

The moon's rays hit me, the cold unbearable wind made my ears turn red. I could hear Karen's voice inside of my head. Her voice was soft.

_'Chrystal, there's a reason I liked hanging out with you. You've been caring to everyone you know and you have rescued me several times I cannot count. The reason why Sammy and I fought so much was because of our line of work. She knew you were a descendant of Hyperion but wished not to tell you. I wanted to but if I were tell you, you would blame yourself for your mother's death. My mother Khione respected your mother. She does not approve of you and Leo together.'_

'Karen,' I breathed. 'How come you wished not to show yourself to me?'

_'I only wish to see you smile. I went to Olympus and begged Apollo to heal your eyes. Of course there was also a result. I can never see you again, only when you're alone then I will be able to see you. Chrystal, please stay safe. I have for a doubt think you and Leo should be together. I'm sorry my friend.'_

'Karen!' I shouted. 'Karen, you don't have to do it! I'm fine without eyes!'

_'I'm sorry old friend.'_

Slowly the darkness I saw was hinting light. At first it was a soft light blue, the same as Karen's eyes. Then the colour turned lighter and lighter, I saw a glimpse of Karen's face. She smiled a sad smile. I felt her hug. It was warm which was unlike her. Tears fell from my face. 'I'll miss you,' I whispered.

My eyes began to go back to their original colour of dark. Karen looked at me with her light blue eyes. 'You've hinted a bit of Hyperion's eye colour,' she smiled. 'Dark black eyes with specks of red, looks great on you.'

'Return back to me yes?' I asked showing my signature toothy smile.

'Of course,' she smiled back mischievously. 'I have to go, my time is up. Visit me in Canada okay?'

I nodded my head furiously. Karen smiled one last time and disappeared into the snow. I looked at the night sky and smiled sadly. My friend gone forever never to return unless if I am alone by myself or if I'm able to visit her in Canada.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Whatever you readers do...DO NOT HAVE A DIRTY MIND! Seriously, my friend read this they began to tell me what they imagined Leo and Chrystal does...just don't. I'm getting tired of sharing my stories with my friend. Next time I'll ask the younger PJO fans what they think.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-six: Leo's POV**

I awoke with a sudden emptiness in my arms. I looked around to figure out where I was. My head pounded like the beat of engines. I saw a figure outside. I got off of the bed and walked closer to the door. It was Chrystal, the moon shone upon her beautiful now pale skin. Her hair was short due to the fire but it looked like she did not mind.

Opening the door I wrapped my arms around her. Startled she looked up at me. Her eyes, there were black with red specks. I looked at her closer. 'You can see?'

She nodded her head. 'Karen won't return,' she said. 'She went back to her hometown with her mother, grandfather, and her two uncles.'

'Well I hope she can live well,' I whispered.

Snow was falling once more. The stars twinkled and Chrystal's beautiful figure shone. I hugged her closer to me. We both watched the snow fall. The night was still young. The snow around us melts due to my fire. Chrystal turned around and blushed. 'Y-your bare chested,' she stuttered.

I laugh. 'Is it not natural?'  
'N-no b-but y-you're going to catch a cold,' she blushed.

I tipped her head up to face me. I smiled at her sweetly, I want to remember her. She looked into my eyes and laughed her sweet laugh. I made the first move and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck to bring me closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

It felt like fire surrounded us. She still smelled like vanilla, sweet and alluring. I kissed her harder and harder. Then I carried her inside. The room temperature was heating up. I backed Chrystal to a wall and kissed her. She was breathing hard, and her face was starting to sweat along with me.

'Leo,' she breathed when we broke.  
'Shhh, no words,' I whispered.

I planted my lips on hers again. I love her. I never want to separate from her. We broke up after five minutes. She was sitting on my lap. We both smiled as our foreheads touched. We sat like that for a while. Chrystal's head rested against my chest. I carried her bridal style to bed. She was sound asleep but she refused to let go of me. I slid under the covers and laid my hand on her head. Soon, I too dozed off.

The sun approached through the room. Chrystal was still asleep. I looked at her sleeping face. It was cute how her hair looks like cat ears. She opened her eyes. I kissed her on the tip of the nose which made her blush and jump out of the bed. 'W-what, happened, where are we?'

She kept on asking questions making her face turn crimson red. I smiled at her, Chrystal is at times oblivious but this made her cute. 'Well, we kissed intensely last night and then we slept together in the same bed,' is what I wanted to tell her.

But I just smiled at her. I stood and put on a white shirt. 'Well should we go downstairs and eat?'

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Lol, in this chapter imagine a smexy Leo in cute kitten boxers. If you guys did not know, the person who wrote Leo's POV's is my close guy friend who acts like Leo in school a lot.**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Chrystal's POV**

When Leo and I went downstairs, Sammy smiled at me. I sat at the bar near the kitchen asking the chef to make scrambled eggs for me. Everyone else arrived down stairs and rushed up to me. Clarisse tousled my hair, Piper asked if I could really see, and Annabeth hugged me close to death. I laughed at them. They are great friends.

'What date is it?' I asked.  
'Christmas Day,' Annabeth said.  
'What!' I shouted. 'I was supposed to be with my dad and everyone else from the apartment plus Scarlet!'

I heard footsteps. 'Hey quiet down there Chrystal, I could hear you from upstairs.'

Seeing flowing red hair and a tired face, I smiled. I rushed up to Scarlet and hugged her. It was great to see a friend. 'Where's dad?'

She shook her head. 'He couldn't make it, he promised his client to finish his work by the day of Christmas. I know he promised to be here with you guys, but he did bring the presents. Everyone else from the apartment had their own plans.'

I puffed my cheeks like a little kid. 'No fair, he's supposed to help me snowboard with his designed snowboard he made for me.'

Scarlet laughed at how childish I was at the moment. She then led us to the Christmas tree which was littered with presents. Sammy told us it was all for us, each present held names of different people. Percy's present boxes were ocean blue, Annabeth's present boxes grey, Jason's were sky blue, Chris' blue with white, Clarisse's red covered with a spear and chariot, Piper's pink with flower decoration, Leo's flame colored, and mine were black with hints of red.

Percy received a shirt from his mother, Annabeth a book of 'Ancient Wonders of The World', Jason received a photo album with his family, Piper's present was a looking mirror from her mum, Chris new shoes with life-like wings, Clarisse a miniature spear which she threw at Chris for a joke, Leo received my present which contained a necklace of a hammer, and I got new blue printing paper along with sketch pencils, erasers, outlining pens, and a sketchpad.

We received a lot of presents from our parent. Leo gave me my mother's necklace which I put around my neck to remember her. Sammy announced we would soon start a snow-ball fight, sculptures, and all of things involving snow. Everyone went to go get ready, Sammy held me back for a while.

'Chrystal, I have some bad news,' she whispered.  
'What?' I asked.  
'It's Lucius,' she replied.  
'You mean the same Lucius who cheated on me right?' I was still mad at him, but I already moved on with life.  
She nodded her head. 'Turns out his mother owns a chalet where we're heading to soon.'  
'And where are we heading?'  
'Leavenworth, it's a great place to go and my parents own a deluxe chalet near the mountains.'

I sighed. I never wanted to see Lucius ever, since he started to date someone else behind my back. He tried to explain to me that it was the demon of love that was haunting him but I told him to quit the rubbish. 'Well let us go, I hope Leo won't be jealous of him since Lucius was good-looking.'

Sammy laughed. 'Yeah right, I bet you Leo would try to beat him in every competition.'

I raised my brow. 'What did you say?'

Sammy caught what she said and covered her mouth. She smiled innocently at me, but I just sighed and walked away. I knocked on the door. This was embarrassing, when I opened the door Leo was changing. 'Holy Sh-'

I closed the door. My face was burning. I sat down and hugged my knees, I just saw Leo in his kitten boxers! …He looked cute in them too.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	39. Chapter 38

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Leo's POV**

I was in the middle of changing. The only thing I wore was my boxers when Chrystal opened the door. It was my kitten boxers too, I felt embarrassed enough that I felt like I wanted to die. I got dressed quickly in a blue shirt and jeans. I opened the door to find Chrystal hugging her knees. She turned to look at me, her face was burning red. I could tell she imagined me in my kitten boxers.

'I-I c-can e-explain!' she stuttered.

I grabbed her hand and the two of us fell inside and on top of each other. Her head was spinning, it was cute. Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Percy, and Annabeth walked by. Percy and Jason laughed while Chris had his head turned the other way by Clarisse. Annabeth and Piper were turning red out of embarrassment and Clarisse was gripping her new spear present.

Chrystal moved from me and the two of us sat up. Her cute pale face was turning red. 'I-I c-can e-explain!' she stuttered again. 'I-I-'

'It's fine Chrystal,' I said to her. 'Um, yeah it's not what you guys think.'

'What you two were making out?' Percy laughed.  
'With the door opened?' Jason inserted.  
'No!' we both shouted.  
'I grabbed her hand!' I shouted  
'And I tripped on the carpet!' Chrystal shouted

Clarisse grabbed my collar and glared at me. It looked like I was going to die young. Chrystal held Clarisse's arm. 'D-don't hurt him, it was my fault.'

Clarisse's eyes soften and she let me go, she smiled and tousled Chrystal's hair. If it were not for Chrystal I would have been a Leo-sickle. Chrystal's eyes sparkled. She dashed into the room and wore her black jacket. 'Let's play in the snow before we leave.'

'You still need to pack,' Annabeth pointed out.  
'Don't fret I already packed them,' I smiled.

Chrystal smiled and hugged me. She then took Clarisse's hand and the two of them went outside. Percy and Jason slapped me on the back and whispered, 'Like we believe that. We'll keep it a secret between us guys.'

'I'm telling you it's nothing!' I said to them.

Jason and Percy raised their brow. They shrugged their shoulders and walked away. A man well-dressed with a suit and bowtie took mine and Chrystal's stuff. I walked outside, it sure was cold but it was fun to watch Chrystal make a snow angel. If Karen was here she would scold Chrystal and bundle her up.

I walked over to Chrystal who aimed a snowball at Clarisse's head. The snowball hit her squarely on the head. Clarisse turned around and held a snowball the size of her head. Chrystal ran as Clarisse chased her around. Chrystal hid behind Annabeth who got hit by the snowball. 'Timber!'

Chrystal hid behind me next. Clarisse the slam dunked a snowball on my head. I could not see, I used my hot head and melted the snow. Clarisse was still chasing Chrystal around. But Chrystal would laugh like a little kid. It was great and spectacular, to see her smile once more.

The cowgirl called us and we head towards the van which was waiting for us. Chrystal sat next to Clarisse who was panting like a dog, without her tongue sticking out. Chrystal was talking about the snow and how peaceful it would be to go snowboarding and skiing.

Annabeth and Piper were listening intently to the radio. When we arrived in Leavenworth, Chrystal literally jumped out of the mini-van and rushed into the woods.

No one bothered to get her, since she rushed back to the van covered in snow. All of us walked inside of cowgirl's chalet. Cowgirl announced there were two separate hot springs. Chrystal, Piper, Clarisse, Annabeth, and cowgirl walked away.

'Hot springs sounds nice,' Percy smiled.  
'Same here, what do you other guys say?' I asked.

They shrugged their shoulders. We made our way to the spring baths. It was spacious, to our right was the spring baths big enough to fit a whale. Percy and Jason performed a cannon ball with their swim shorts on. It caused a tidal wave of hot water. Chris just stepped in like a regular person would.

I stepped into the sauna, the coals were already burning and the place fill with steam. I sat down on the bench with only my swim shorts. I could hear the girls talking away. I heard a door open and shut. Chrystal and the cowgirl were talking. Their conversation was like this:

Cowgirl: 'What are you going to do?'  
Chrystal: 'Don't know, I hope I don't see him.'  
Cowgirl: 'Are you going to tell Leo?'  
Chrystal: 'Why? Tell him that the boy I dated is here?'

Thank goodness they were on the other side. My face contorted with anger. I clasped my hand together. If I ever see Chrystal's ex I will murder him and if he so dares try to make a move I will destroy every finger and bone in his body. Their conversation continued but it was hoarse:

Chrystal: 'If I do see him, I don't think I can handle it.'  
Cowgirl: 'Why? Do you think Lucius would add coal to the fire?'  
Chrystal: 'Yeah, I just hope the two can get along.'  
Cowgirl: 'It would be terrible if he took you away from Leo.'

I couldn't handle it, my fists were lit aflame. I stormed out of the hot springs and walked into my room. 'I'll murder the guy.'

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**


	40. Chapter 39

** Rebbecax3 - Thank you! Though I am not a professional writer :3 I plan to be one in the near future though! Thank you for reading!**

** KirbyGamzeeGirl - Um...thank you? I'm not awesome though, I'm cool as ice. You could be cool as ice or hot like the sun :3 (whichever floats your boat)**

**A/N: Um...yeah, I have nothing to say here :3 I'm just happy to know that many of you people like it! Oh and before I forget, Merry Christmas everyone! I will have a special story for the PJO fanfic, it's based off of Agatha Christie's book 'And Then There Were None'. Merry Christmas! May zombie Santa bring you all gifts of brains, skins, and flesh of humans! (lol, sorry I'm still a bit childish even though I'm a freshman, so excuse my childish side :3)**

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Chrystal's POV**

When the rest of us girls walked out of the hot springs, I got the feeling something was not right. Leo would usually wait for me with a childish grin on his face. Arriving at my room, I noticed the door opened slightly. Summoning my courage the opened the door with a bag in hand. No one was there, slowly I closed the door behind me. With luck I found a metal rod with a Morgan Freeman sticker on it.

The curtains moved slightly. This was a bit cliché for me, I mean I have seen all of those movies where the crazy high school girl with the bat will soon be approached by some psychopathic person and then gets killed. No way am I going to get killed, I walked over to the closest. My palms were sweaty, opening it quickly I swung my bat.

Nothing there, except for my clothes. I moved on, this was getting cheesy by the second. Instead of checking everything, I walked to my bed and sat there. Waiting patiently on the bed was hard work. Listening to anything out of the ordinary, once or twice I checked under the bed. I nodded my head, there was no body here but me.

I tossed the metal rod on the bed and walked over to the balcony where they view of Leavenworth was as its peak. The cold wind was making me shiver, I stood outside for a while and headed in. I closed the door and sat down on a chair. Funny, it felt like someone or something was watching me. I stood to get the metal rod when I heard a scuffle behind me.

I turned around with my metal rod in hand, no one was there. I felt someone's breath on my neck and hands wrapped around my waist. I stood still. I could feel the warmth of another person. It was familiar in many ways. The person twirled me around as if I was his dance partner.

'Missed you love,' the person said with his accent.

Lucius Aurelius. The boy who crushed me and cheated on me. His hair still impersonated Marc-Andre Grondin, his chocolate eyes were dazzling, and the way he smiled still made my heart skip a beat. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I wished, I knew it was coming for at the corner of my eye I saw Leo standing there.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son and Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment please so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**

**Marc-Andre Grondin just search him up :3**


	41. Chapter 40

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Leo's POV**

I just witness my girlfriend, kiss another guy...No, he kissed her! I rushed over to the two of them, pushed the guy aside and glared at him. I felt like punching him until he bleeds. I have to admit he was better looking than me, but it still doesn't change the fact he kissed his ex. He combed his hair with his hands.

'You must be Leo,' he smiled. 'You're better looking than I thought you would be.'

I clenched my fist. 'Chrystal who the Hades is this guy?' I gritted my teeth.

Chrystal was about to talk when he interrupted. 'No worries, my little lamb. I'll introduce myself.'

'Little lamb'! Who the Hades does this idiot think he is? Luckily, if Chrystal was not in the same room I would have killed him on site not caring if I murdered him even. I could feel her body shaking, she was afraid not of him, but of me. I calmed down a bit and smiled at her.

'I'm Lucius Aurelius,' he smiled once more.

He was right in front of me, but then next he was behind me. I turned to see him caressing Chrystal's hair and smelling it. What a creep if you ask me, I snatched her by the arm and hugged her close. 'Touch her again,' I snarled. 'And you'll get a bloodied nose.'

'Ah so it is true,' he smiled. I'm getting sick of it too. 'The son of a Blacksmith and the daughter of a Mechanic. How sweet, just like a fairy tale. But you know, I too was her knight in shining armor.'

It was a blur really, all I could remember was blood running down my sides. Lucius stood over me with a sorrowful expression. He turned to Chrystal and whispered something into her ear. He disappeared after that. Chrystal ripped off a piece of fabric and tied it around the wound. Her eyes were swollen due to the crying and she was apologizing too many times. The day was falling and everyone didn't bother us. She carried me to the bed and sat there reapplying the bandages. I laid my hand on her face.

'Don't cry, everything's cool,' I smiled. 'Just don't go anywhere without me okay?'

She nodded her head like a dog would. Her hair was soft, just like I imagined. I closed my eyes, dreaming of flowers and vanilla. It was one of those dreams that turned into a nightmare. It was the punk again, Lucius. With his smile, as if he came back from a movie shoot. Chrystal was there too, but she was with him smiling like she no care in the world. I tried reaching my hands out to her, but it was as if the ground was forcing me to sink like quicksand. Lucius turned and smiled at me. 'Like I said, I was her knight in shining armor. I don't think I would lose to a complete idiot like you.'

I awoke with a painful throb on my side. Chrystal. I looked for her, she was not at my side. Instead she was sleeping on a couch muttering something about 'lies' and 'magic'. I painfully stood up and covered her in a blanket.

'I'm sorry Leo,' she cried. 'Lucius, was the one I never gave up on. But when you came, you were the new light I followed.'

I wanted to comfort her, to let her know it was my fault. Letting my hand reach out for her, I felt a field of magic. It was pulsing around her like a swarm of ants never wanting to leave their disgusting hole. I lay back in bed, dozing off once more.

Time: 12:50 a.m.

It felt like someone was kissing me. I opened my eyes to find a girl with unnatural white hair and blue eyes kiss me. She smiled at me and told me to stay quiet. She walked out of the balcony and disappeared into the snow. Chrystal was nowhere in sight, I assumed she went sleep walking somewhere. The girl, the one who kissed me. My heart was beating like drums. 'Sorry Chrystal,' I muttered covering my face. 'Looks like we both have competition.'

Morning arrived quicker than I thought. Chrystal and I were a match, especially with the dark rings around our eyes. I stifled a yawn when Chrystal went to get hot chocolate. The kiss from last night was embarrassing, if I even utter a word of it. Would Chrystal still like me?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son Mechanic's Daughter!****Hate it? Like it? Comment, so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**

**Hehehe, I'm a mean person :3 Looks like Chrystal and Leo have competition! One of them being Leo vs Lucius to win Chrystal and Chrystal vs. ? to win Leo. I'll tell you guys what, if you can guess this answer correctly I'll let one of you guys become a demigod in an upcoming story I'm writing :3**

**Riddle: If you throw me out of the window, I will leave you a grieving wife. If you bring me back, but through the door you're giving life. What am I?**


	42. Chapter 41

**I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus and the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-one: Chrystal's POV**

Stifling a yawn, I walked over to where everyone else was. The nightmare I had last night scared me. The thought of going back into the arms of Lucius scared me more of my grandfather, Hyperion. I sat down with a plate full of waffles and pancakes. Sammy's chef knew exactly what I wanted since I've tagged along with her for vacation sometimes.

'I'm tired,' I complained. 'Can we postpone the trip for tomorrow?'

'No, that wouldn't be fun,' Sammy smiled sitting across from me. 'I know your tired, but you'll be energize once you step outside of that door.'

'Your no fun sometimes,' I pouted.

'I know, but we still need to know if you want _them_ to come.'

'Who's them?' Leo asked fully aware now.

You already know, I shouted inside of my head. 'Um, Lucius.'

'Oh,' his face turned dark. 'Lucius, yeah, your ex-boyfriend.'

'Leo, please don't be upset,' I said calmly. 'Just calm down.'

'Who said I'm upset!' Leo shouted. 'I'm perfectly fine!'

I swore in the back of my mind. I could feel Leo's hatred and anger burning within him. When everyone else arrived I smiled. It doesn't feel right, being here with everyone. I hit my head against the table, this was worse than facing my grandfather. Leo left the table walking back to the room. I closed my eyes for only a second and someone dropped an ice-cube down my back.

This was embarrassing enough. I jumped around the place like I was some sort of joey. Out of frustration I took out the ice-cube and threw it upon the ground. I was already having a terrible headache. I stormed out of the place without any sort of equipment to keep me warm, except for my jacket and long pants.

Admitting for once, I did yet another stupid act. Why was I being stubborn? I don't know really. Trudging through the snow with bare feet was exhilarating and freezing. I could feel my lips turning purple, my eyes hazy, ears turning red due to the cold, and my feet numb. It was alright, I wasn't dying yet, but the feeling of the cold wind whispering into my ear was comfortable for me.

I looked around to know where I was. The chalet was nowhere in sight and I somehow found myself in the forest. Just how cliché is this? I could feel my ears ringing and the whispering becoming stronger by the second. I reached the middle of the forest, rocks jutted from the ground. Karen said she would visit me if I'm alone. Climbing upon a rock, I sat there hugging my knees.

'Karen,' I whispered. 'Can you hear me? It's me Chrystal, your friend. Can you come over? I think I need your guidance for a moment.'

Whispers could be heard, the wind was blowing ever so slightly causing my skin to tingle. My ears hurt and my eyes turn into a blur. I kept on calling out my friend. It was getting cold and I couldn't feel my anymore. My eyesight zooming in and out.

'Karen,' I whispered once more. My breath floating in the air. 'I don't think I can last longer in this cold, but I know you can hear me. You remember Lucius, right? Looks like bad luck has hit.'

I could feel my heartbeat becoming slower by the second. I could hear a voice becoming clearer in my ears. If I stayed in the cold any longer I would be frozen to death. My breathing was becoming slower like my heartbeat.

_I see, I can't intervene at the moment Chrystal. Someone has put a barrier between you and me._

'Y-you think you can at least try to come?' I shivered. 'Gods, I feel like I'm going to die here.'

_Don't worry, as long as you're in the snow you won't freeze, but this is different my powers can't reach you and my mother at the moment is not in the festive mood to help me. Get out of there!_

'I-I can't, I can't feel my body Karen,' tears poured down my face.

_Summon some of your fire! Do something!_

'Can't y-you c-call someone to help?' I begged. 'I-I can't use my fire anymore, I don't know how to!'

Snow was falling once more, I might be buried alive. I slowed my breathing and calmed my heart. Karen's voice becoming a bit distant. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes. 'Leo,' I breathed. 'Help.'

**~Mysterious POV~**

I heard a cry of a damsel in distress. It was faint, but I could hear her. The pendant on my neck was burning and the insignia's on my clothes were burning brightly. I grab a wool blanket and put on my snow gear minus the terrible knitted cap my father bought me. I slammed the door shut and let the magic guide me. Some where there's a girl calling for help through the snow.

'...I'm going to die here.'

Hearing the voice once more, I ditched the magic and followed the sound of the voice. It was hard, snow was falling once more and the voice stopped. Fear was overcoming my gut. I found myself running across the woods, the magic I had up earlier was kicking in.

_Lie!_ a voice shouted in my head.

'Do you have to call me that?' I asked feeling a bit irritated.

_Yes I do_, it responded. _Listen there is a girl in the middle of these woods and she's suffering at the moment. You're the idiot who put up the bloody barrier, and I was unable to protect her!_

'Okay, okay,' I repeated. 'I get it. It's all my fault.'

I followed the voices instruction. When I made to a clearing I sat a body in an awkward position. I shouted a spell of heat to have her warmed up. She was alive but barely, I covered her in the wool blanket. The girl muttered one word. 'Leo.'

I brought her inside where my sister with flowing unnatural white hair took care of her for the night. The thing is, I don't quite remember why I even bothered to save her in the first place.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Blacksmith's Son Mechanic's Daughter! ****Hate it? Like it? Comment, so I know if you readers love/hate/IDK!**

**A/N: Sorry, I was sick (I still am), I wanted to post this two days ago but by then I was frozen cold and my fingers refused to move. Here's the latest chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I _loved_ writing/editing it!**


End file.
